I Forever Do
by Citrine Rain
Summary: Sequel to Only Hope and second in No Ordinary Love Series. Dee and Ryo prepare to spend the rest of their lives together...
1. Chapter 1: PreWedded Bliss

**Author's Note:** _Sequel to **"Only Hope" **and latest in what I have dubbed in the **"No Ordinary Love" Series**. Let's review shall we? Ryo has just celebrated his thirtieth birthday. The celebration was a big one not just because of his age, but because he had just recovered from a nasty attack from a perp. One leg wound later and a nasty infection to boot, poor Ryo spends forty eight hours having undergone two surgeries, the possibilities of amputation or worse, and a night of fever and delirium. Being the ever so caring lover that he is, Dee, joined by Bikky and Carol, stay by his side through it all. During the times Ryo is in surgery or unconscious Dee contemplates his relationship with his fair-haired detective and realizes that the love he has for him is eternal, it's also that love that helps dear Ryo through the fever as the next morning he wakes up, tired and sweaty but alert. The strength that Ryo shows as he recovers are overwhelming to Dee as he starts to think that maybe he is not enough for Ryo. But a good talk from Mother Maria Lane throws him back into perspective. That night, in the Rainbow Room at NBC Studios in front of friends (which include the 27th Precinct detectives, Berkeley excluded, DEE STOP SNICKERING!) and family, a musical, tearful Dee proposes to his Ryo. And Ryo through sobs happily accepts. It's a night that ends in joy and utter love especially AFTER the party (tee hee). So now let's venture forth as we continue following Dee and Ryo on their journey to everlasting happiness and the next story **"No Ordinary Love" Series** titled "**I Forever Do**."_

* * *

"Did anyone ever tell you what a cute butt you have?" Detective Dee Laytner said as he watched his lover Randy "Ryo" Maclean unload groceries into a low cupboard. The detective had to bend over to put the things away and his lover, who was sitting on the kitchen table swinging his legs, was happily admiring the view.

"Quite a few actually." The half Japanese detective said with a chuckle. "Men included."

"Oh, so you have been holding out on me, Mr. So Far in the Closet that he is finding Christmas fruitcakes from the 70s?" Dee said jokingly angry.

Ryo giggled as he stood back up.

"What can I say?" He said with a flourish. "There is just too much beauty to be wasted on just ONE gender."

Dee laughed, hopped off the table, and embraced his lover warmly from behind.

"Yeah, but I am the lucky one who got to claim you all to himself." He said planting a kiss on Ryo's cheek.

Ryo blushed. It was almost funny how little things, like just a kiss on the cheek, could turn his face crimson. Dee loved it. He loved everything about his Ryo.

"Damn straight." Ryo said smiling giving Dee's lips a peck.

The two detectives rocked in each other's arms for a moment. A slow dance in place as they gazed into each other's eyes full of love and admiration for one another.

"So, you sure you wanna move into my place?" Dee asked after a moment.

"I'm sure." Ryo said smiling. "I know you have grown fond of my apartment, but yours holds so much more."

Dee laughed.

"Yeah the first time I finally freakin deflowered you!"

"DEE!!"

Dee laughed and tightened his arms around the pouting detective.

"I know what you mean baby." He said. "Even though it won't really be THE apartment, it's identical, so we'll hardly notice the difference except the extra floor we have to go up and the fact that the brat has his own room."

Dee and Ryo had decided that before they wed they would move in together. They hated being apart from each other especially now since they were engaged. They were in the early stages of pre-wedded bliss and wanted to make the most of it before the real chaos of getting the wedding set began. Ryo liked his apartment, but Dee's felt a lot cozier since the two shared more tender moments with each other there. And of course he couldn't resist not having that large half circle window to stare out into everyday. It gave off a beautiful view of Manhattan and he loved being in his lover's arms as they gazed out of it. It was also underneath that window and on the fluffy daybed that they had made glorious love together. Ryo may have been a strong, sensitive man on the outside, but on the inside, he could be all mush.

"I'm glad Bikky doesn't mind the move." Ryo said. "Besides, your apartment is closer to Carol's anyway.

"Yeah well." Dee snorted. "For the extra bucks we are paying for the second bedroom he'd better like it. I still don't see why we just can't lock him into a cage when it's the midget baboon's bedtime! There's a perfect boiler room downstairs and with a water dish and newspaper laid out…."

"Dee…" Ryo said rolling his eyes.

Dee kissed his ear.

"And it would give us plenty of privacy to be wild and crazy when it's our bedtime." He whispered seductively.

Ryo elbowed his chest.

"Go put the rest of the groceries away you hornball." He said. "I'm going to call Bikky and see if he needs a ride from basketball practice and then I am going to take a shower."

Dee perked up like a little puppy who just heard the word treat.

"SHOWER?!" Dee said in a cute baby voice. "Ooo, can I join you too? I've been a dirty boy today and I needs my Ryo to clean me all up!"

Ryo cocked an eyebrow and laughed at his lover who was making a cute beg face with big saucer eyes.

"Put away the groceries like a good doggie and we'll see." He said as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Dee went at lightening speed to finish putting away the groceries. No more then ten minutes have passed when Ryo re-appeared again wearing nothing but his bathrobe.

"Bikky said that he and the team are going for pizza and then one of the parents are going to drive him home."

Dee stared at him; slack jawed at how sexy his lover looked in his large green robe.

Ryo sensing the feelings coursing through Dee started to feel them himself and smiled slyly.

"So, come on Rover, it's time for your bath." He said seductively nodding his head towards the bedroom. "Don't make me use the leash."

He disappeared back into the bedroom with Dee still in a daze. Seconds later he snapped out of it and howled.

"WOOF BABY!" Dee yelled and skipped merrily after his lover stripping himself of his clothes along the way.


	2. Chapter 2: Why He Loves Him

**Author's Note**_: Sorry about the delay. I had a crappy week at work and my internet decided to croak for a night..ARGH! But I'm back and intend to get more chapters in!! Also, just got and read the 3rd and 4th Volumes of _**FAKE **_last night…need I say…AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!_

* * *

The 27th Precinct was buzzing with activity that day. It was the middle of October, but the temperature had spiked over 80 degrees! Unfortunately the air conditioning decided to break so everyone in the 27 was, may we say, a little cranky. While most of the detectives in the Homicide Unit were groaning and griping, there were two detectives, who while not enjoying the humidity themselves were sitting with big grins on their faces as they typed away at their computers. Small laughs and murmurs could be heard from their area and well it was starting to get to the other detectives. Drake Parker decided to take the initiative.

"OH GROW UP YOU TWO!!!" He yelled to Ryo and Dee.

"What's your problem Parker?" Dee asked cutely.

Drake wiped some sweat off his brow.

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN PLAYING FOOTSIE FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR! JEEZ WHAT ARE YA, KIDS OR DETECTIVES!?"

Ryo blushed.

"Sorry Drake." He said embarrassed. He had hoped the precinct hadn't caught them with their little game. Dee had started it when Ryo was in of his "serious" moments when there was really nothing to be serious about and started caressing Ryo's ankle with his wing tipped shoe, running it up the inside leg of his Dockers. Ryo of course blushed and kicked him out of the way telling him to knock it off, but Dee being Dee of course, never took no for an answer and continued until the two were in a battle.

"Don't listen to Parker, Ryo." Dee said. "Drake's just bitchy because he has no one to play with at his desk."

Ryo blushed further as Drake threw a pencil at Dee smacking him in the back of the head.

"And since when are you so damn chipper, Dee the Grouch of the 27." Drake said. "You whine more than a preschooler being forced to eat their vegetables."

Dee glared as Ryo snickered.

"Don't say that about Dee!" Detective JJ Adams piped in. JJ was Drake's partner and was obsessed with Dee. Well, since the night Dee had proposed to Ryo two weeks ago, JJ had backed off with the hugs…a little, but the small force sniper still believed that until their marriage was made official, he still had a chance.

"Dee is just…vocal…that's all." JJ added as he plopped down at his desk.

Ryo started snickering.

"You can say that again." He said agreeing with JJ remembering all the times Dee had adamantly voiced his opinion whether everyone wanted to hear it or not.

Dee glared at him and flung a pencil right over at Ryo. Luckily, his reading glasses blocked the hit.

"HEY THAT COULD HAVE GONE IN MY EYE!" Ryo argued still laughing.

"You have your glasses on." Dee said putting his chin in his hand. Ryo smiled and continued his report. Dee couldn't help to gaze over at his partner. The honey blonde hair, the dark eyes, shy smile, athletic frame, and yeah everything underneath the clothes, Dee Laytner definitely considered himself a lucky man. Randy "Ryo" Maclean was everything to him and more. He was kind, shy, sensitive, but when he needed to be, Ryo could be as tough as nails, especially when it involved a case or just being a good father to his foster son Bikky Goldman. Dee knew that Ryo's personality was a result of his childhood. Ryo was brought up in an upper class family where his mother was Japanese and his father was American. They were art dealers, so they traveled a lot, even after Randy (also known as Ryo by his mother's family) was born, but that didn't stop them from being there for the boy. They were wonderful parents and Ryo grew up with a lot of love and care which attuned to his sweet personality. His father's side of the family, however, was none too happy about the marriage (marrying below his class) or the fact that the next Maclean male was born of a mixed race. But none of that phased Ryo or his family. His parents and caring Aunt Elena (his father's sister) and her husband Rick was all the family he needed to know.

However, all of that changed Christmas Eve when Ryo was eighteen. He had just come home from school where he met up with a tearful Elena who told him that his parents had been in a car accident on the way home from the airport. At the hospital, the news was worse. They never made it and it turned out the accident was actually an attack. The accident wasn't as severe as what the police saw inside. Two people, riddled with bullets and cocaine in the trunk of the car. The police had investigated, Ryo and Elena of course knowing there had to be some mistake about the cocaine, but the case had gone cold. Ryo of course was crushed. He ended up spending that first Christmas alone while his aunt and uncle were busy getting ready to take him in. It was then Ryo knew he had to find out about what really had caused his parents deaths and joined the police force, but he still dealt with that pain every Christmas after that. To Dee, seeing that determination, but also that sense of loneliness and need made him love Randy all the more. At first he thought it was just lust, but when he kissed Ryo that first time they solved a case as a team, there was no going back.

"You're staring at me." Ryo said not even bothering to dart his eyes away from the computer screen. Ryo had to admit he was enjoying it too. In the beginning Ryo wasn't quite sure what he felt for Dee exactly. In the beginning, he thought Dee was obnoxious, rude, and somewhat immature. His constant kiss and hug attacks drove Ryo mad because at that time he didn't or rather not wanted to be attracted to men, but as time wore on Ryo began to notice things not only about Dee, but about himself.

When it came to Dee the man was good looking, no doubt, with his olive colored muscular body, jade green eyes, and jet black hair that fell just right. But there was also something about Dee that Ryo couldn't get away from. Inside of his macho persona lay a warm heart. A man who would risk his life to save the people he cared about or just on the job. Ryo realized that was because of how he had been brought up. Dee was orphan. He was abandoned in an alleyway when he was just a few months old. He surely would have perished had it not been for police officer Jess Laytner finding him just in the nick of time. Jess took baby Dee to Mother Maria Lane's orphanage where she brought up the boy with the love, care, and discipline any proper mother would. She needed it when it came to Dee whose rambunctious and often troublesome behavior drove her to the point of madness. But Dee was her pride and joy nonetheless. Jess often visited Dee too, but sadly perished when Dee was a teenager after being involved in some dirty business. It was Jess's death that helped Dee realize his true calling. He wanted to carry on Jess's work of keeping the streets clean even after his death, so after adopting Jess's last name and with the help of Mother Maria Dee enrolled in the police academy where, even though he had a few scrapes here and there, he grew to be the fine twenty nine year old detective he is today. To Ryo, that was the type of person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Now whose the one doing the staring?" Dee's voice interrupted.

Ryo blinked.

"Oh, sorry." He said running his hand through his damp hair.

"Don't apologize." Dee said. "No one can resist my stunning good looks!"

"OH GET A LIFE!" Parker yelled.

"BITE ME!" Dee yelled back as the two friends began play arguing.

Ryo shook his head and smiled.

_'Dee is definitely one of a kind.'_ He thought. _'I don't know what I would do without him.'_

His thought was interrupted by the loud bang of a door opening.

"HEY I AM NOT RUNNING A DAYCARE HERE!" A loud voice boomed into the room. It was Chief Smith, the burly, hairy, and right now sweaty Homicide Unit's boss. "SO PIPE DOWN OR I WILL PUT YOU ALL ON JUVIE DUTY!!"

He then turned to Ryo and Dee.

"Laytner, Maclean, Commissioner Rose wants to see you, so move your sorry asses to his office pronto!"

SLAM went the door as he closed it.

"Oh great, what does the jerk want?" Dee muttered standing up. Ryo shrugged as he stood up as well. Commissioner Rose was not much of a fan of Ryo and Dee, or to be honest, Dee. They only hoped whatever he wanted it would be quick and painless.


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprising Reaction

Ryo approached Commissioner Rose nervously while Dee walked in hunched over with his hands in his pockets. The blonde haired glassed adorned commissioner motioned for the two to sit as he finished signing some paper work. Ryo was edgy as he sat straight up in his chair while Dee just slouched with a scowl on his face. Finally, the commissioner put his pen down and looked at the two detectives.

"So what'dya want?" Dee asked before the commissioner could even open his mouth. Not one for waiting, Dee wanted to get in and get out of there as soon as humanly possible. Ryo just gave him a look of caution while Rose just hmmphed.

"Such a good natured detective." Rose said sarcastically. "Nice to see you too Laytner."

Dee just grimaced as Rose continued.

"I called you in here because I have a case for you two."

"Not a crappy one I hope." Dee responded. "That last case where we were on a stakeout for three nights straight just to find out it wasn't actually the perp we were looking for was a pain in the ass."

"Dee…" Ryo scolded.

"No worries Maclean." Rose said looking over at the fair haired detective with a smile. "I understand Laytner's frustration. After all, far be it for me to interrupt his much needed rest. Those naps he takes constantly at his desk when he should be working on reports can't possibly be enough."

Ryo rolled his eyes as Dee growled under his breath. Dee and Berkeley were like two cats fighting over a female. Except this female was a tomcat named Ryo Maclean. Commissioner Rose had made it clear he had feelings for Ryo. Especially when he planted a big wet one on Randy when he "accidentally" slipped and Rose had caught him. In reality Rose had deliberately tripped the detective, caught him, and SMOOCH right on the kisser. Though the moment was tender for Rose, it ended painfully. Ryo socked him one right in the chin right after he pulled away. Ryo was certainly stunned that he had done that and thought his career was over right, but Rose only smiled, recovered, and walked on. After all, why fire a good detective and an overall good man because feelings were not shared? Besides, there was always hope.

"Maclean?" Rose said. "You with us?"

Ryo shook his head.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Good." Rose responded. "As I was saying, I'm assigning you two to a new case that was just opened today. A serial rapist has been stalking women on the subway late at night. He follows them off the train, goes as far as their place, grabs them, puts a gun to their head and threatens to kill them if they fight him off. When he's done, he threatens if they say something to anyone; he'll kill them since they now know where they live."

Rose paused to make sure they were listening.

"It's been going on for a few days now; the victims have been too scared to speak to anyone, not even their family or friends have known about it, but last night one victim came forward just after she was attacked. Her name is Patricia Gardner and she is right now at New York University Hospital. I want you two to interview her and see if you can find any clues about who this attacker is before he strikes again."

Ryo nodded more then ready to get on the case. Rose turned back to his paperwork.

"Unless you two have any questions, you're free to go and get started." He said

Just then Ryo's engagement ring hit the sunlight and sparkled, catching Rose's eye. The Commissioner raised an eyebrow.

"I never knew you were one for wearing jewelry Maclean." He said before Ryo and Dee could open the door. Ryo looked down at his engagement ring while Dee had a big grin on his face. The night Dee had proposed to Ryo, Rose was on third shift working on a drug case. The case had been solved that night and he decided to take his paid two week vacation. He had only returned that morning.

"Well, sir, uh…" Ryo stammered with a slight blush.

Rose stared at Ryo and then at the smiling Dee and immediately his stomach fell to his knees. The same feeling he had when he was booking the suspect he had just nabbed in the drug case that night. He had brushed it off as not eating before going off to arrest the suspect.

"You're not…" Rose stammered trying to maintain his calm, cold demeanor.

"WE IS!" Dee yelled. "Me and Ryo are engaged! I proposed to him on his birthday and he said yes!"

Rose's glasses slipped off his nose.

"Oh really…"

"Yup!" Dee said as he grabbed a hold of Ryo and planted a big kiss right in front of Rose. Ryo was stunned himself that Dee had burst out the news like that to the commissioner.

Rose stood up. While Dee was smirking and holding Ryo, Ryo was pensive. Gay marriage was not exactly a welcome thing to some people, but that wasn't his concern when it came to Rose. His concern was whether or not the NYPD would embrace their marriage. After all, Rose was still the commissioner and had to stand by the rules of the NYPD regardless whether or not he agreed. Ryo gulped as the Commissioner approached him. Ice blue eyes stared deeply into midnight. He saw Ryo's answer in those beautiful eyes.

"Allow me to give you my congratulations then." Rose said with a small smile and extended his hand to Ryo. Ryo stared at him and then the hand and gently placed his hand inside Rose's.

"Thank you sir." He said as they shook hands. Rose could barely breath as he felt that soft skin against his own. He wanted to pull that hand towards him so Ryo's face was close to his and kiss him, but he controlled himself as he realized it wasn't just he and Ryo in the room. He turned his head to Dee.

"You too Laytner." He said reluctantly releasing his hand from Ryo and extending it to Dee. "Take care of Maclean."

Dee looked up at Rose seriously and shook the hand. He was still wary of Rose, but for Ryo's sake, he kept his mouth shut from spouting any suspicions.

"You know I will." He said as he quickly shook Rose's hand, released it and put his arm around Ryo. "Come on partner."

Ryo nodded and the two walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind them. Rose stood there for a long time, then turned his back and slowly slid down the door heavy with emotion. He wouldn't cry, but he was pretty damn close. He genuinely cared about Ryo and for him to be marrying that deadbeat Laytner was a mistake. But that look in those eyes told everything. That he truly loved Dee. Suddenly, Berkeley really needed a friend to talk to.

Rose got up, walked back to his desk and picked up the phone. After dialing the number and a few short rings later, someone picked up.

"Agent Diana Spacey please." He said kindly. A pause. "This is Commissioner Berkeley Rose of the 27th Precinct in Manhattan, New York." Another pause. "Oh out on assignment? When will she be back? Oh. No it's alright, you don't have leave a message, just let her know I called if you can. Thanks."

In that moment, Commissioner Berkeley Rose felt truly alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Selfless Personalities

Dee and Ryo traveled to the hospital in silence still stunned at how, calmly, Commissioner Rose had taken their engagement announcement. Ryo gazed down at his engagement ring and smiled, he was glad that everyone seemed to have been embracing their upcoming marriage rather than shunning it as the news broadcasted night after night. But, it was the millennium and Manhattan of all places, the city that was basically a whole other world, things like gay marriage as much as people were against it, were also opened with welcome arms by groups of other people that saw no problem with it.

Dee was also happy like Ryo, but also pensive. He basically proved to Berkeley Rose that Ryo and he were meant to be, but he was also concerned that the commissioner was so accepting. He couldn't help worrying that the commissioner might have been up to something. But when he looked over at Ryo whose sweet smile was gracing his face he let it drop. No sense in ruining a good moment with worry.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Dee asked when he stopped at a traffic light.

Ryo looked up.

"Oh just about how well everything is going for us." He answered. "I mean we're getting married and everyone is happy for us. I was kind of scared that you and I would be…I dunno…ousted."

"Pfft." Dee said as he shot the car forward when the light turned green. "People are not as narrow minded as you may think. Not the people we hang with anyway."

"Mm." Ryo responded. "That makes me glad. I don't want anymore chaos about our wedding then we will already be facing."

Dee lit a cigarette as he drove with one hand.

"Speaking of said wedding and people." He said. "Did you tell you're aunt yet?"

Ryo shook his head.

"Elena and Rick have been out of the country. Elena's been working with a charity to get pictures of the tragedy of AIDS in Africa and Uncle Rick went with her for some business conference. He's gonna see if at the conference he can nudge people to help out with the cause. They are going to be back next week, so I'll see if we can all get together."

A thought occurred to Ryo suddenly and his eyes dropped. Dee saw.

"Baby, you okay?" He asked as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Ryo nodded.

"I was just remembering how my parents would do things like that when they went overseas. Back in the eighties when the first Live Aid Concert was going on my parents happened to be in England at the time for an art program. They wanted to help the Live Aid organization with its goal so they got an idea. They made a deal with local artists that for anyone who can paint the best depiction of the devastation of poverty and AIDS in Africa, they would buy it for a thousand dollars and donate it to the charity. In turn the charity would auction it off and the proceeds would go to help children in Africa."

Dee reached over and stroked Ryo's hair.

"My parents were always good like that." He continued. "Even though dad came from some rich family, money wasn't a main concern to him. When they heard he had blown a thousand bucks on some "scribble" by a deadbeat artist, he ignored them because mom and dad knew that they were doing a good thing. In fact, they took all the art that was submitted and donated them all to the charity and auctioned those as well. They raised over five thousand dollars. When they came home, they showed me pictures they had taken of all the paintings and how the money helped the kids. I was only seven at the time, but I dunno, it really struck. My parents said we would all go to Africa when I was older and we would all do what we can to help."

Ryo sighed.

"Did you ever get a chance to go?" Dee asked as he caressed Ryo's face.

Ryo sniffled a little.

"It was supposed to be my high school graduation present." He said. "A big trip to Africa just the three of us where we would also do some charity work and then from Africa we would go to Japan to visit my mother's family. I was really looking forward to it, but then…"

He couldn't finish as a tear ran down his nose. Dee reached over and embraced Ryo.

"Now I know where you get such a selfless personality." Dee whispered.

"I just miss them so much Dee." Ryo responded tearfully. "Especially now, it hurts even more. I want them to be here when we get married. To see how happy I am with you and celebrate our joy. To see what a wonderful man you are."

Dee held Ryo as he sobbed. Dee could understand that as happy as a time this was for them, it was also a sad time. Jess, Dee's best friend Arnon, and Ryo's parents were dead. Even though Ryo and Dee both believed in an afterlife it was nothing compared to having the people they loved physically with them, a part of one of the most beautiful moments the two of them would share.

Finally Ryo let up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Dee." He said. "I am being a big baby. I don't know what I get so damn sensitive."

Dee smiled and held Ryo's face in his hands.

"Shut up." He said. "You have every right to be sad and you're not a baby. You're just proving to me why I love you so much and why I can't wait till the day I marry you."

Ryo smiled.

"I can't wait either."

He reached over and kissed Dee lovingly.

"Good." Dee said happily. "Now let's get this interview done, so you and I can go home and I can show you the other reasons why I love you so much!"

Dee grinned mischievously and bounced out of the car. Ryo giggled, rubbed his face clean of the remaining tears, and got out. He walked beside Dee and gave his hand a quick squeeze before walking into the hospital.

* * *

The victim was very helpful even though she was unable to identify the attacker's face. She had just gotten off the subway after a long day at work and had just reached her apartment when she had been jumped. It had been dark and it was evident he was wearing a mask. Patricia Gardner was very distraught, but Ryo and Dee made sure they kept the questions as discreet as possible. Dee's cell phone went off in the middle of the interview, so he excused himself and Ryo continued the interview. 

"Is there anything else you can recall Ms. Gardner?" Ryo asked the young woman sweetly. She had been crying and Ryo had handed her a tissue.

The woman shook her head as she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry." She said shakily. "I wish I did, dammit I wish I did. But it was too dark and his face was covered. He just kept calling me names as he….she choked…his breath was disgusting. I could smell it through the ski mask he wore."

Ryo looked over at her.

"This may sound gross, so please bear with me." He said. "But was the smell familiar to you at all…like a smoker might have?"

The girl thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah he had smoker's breath alright and I think he had been drinking that night too. I thought he had taken a Budweiser bath."

Ryo smiled and jotted the notes down.

"Anything else you can remember?"

"No." She said. "I wish I did. But between the mask and his gloved hand, I couldn't see a thing. And god his…"

She began to cry and Ryo put his arm around her. She had tried to describe the initial rape and the thought was too much.

"It's alright Patricia." He said soothingly. "You have been very helpful and brave. He threatened you and you didn't let it stop you from getting help. You calm down now and leave the rest to the police. I promise you we'll find him."

Ryo held her until she had finished crying. Once he knew she was calm he left the room where Dee was waiting having just shut off his cell phone.

"That was forensics." He said. "The results from the rape kit just came in. The bastard used a condom so there was no semen left on the victim. Not even a damn pubic hair."

"Sounds like he isn't an amateur." Ryo said. "Patricia did really well though, even though we don't have much to go on, she gave as much as he could. He used a mask and leather gloves so identification is going to be hard."

Ryo's cell went off just then and he excused himself to answer it. Dee took the opportunity to have a cigarette. People like Patricia's attacker made his blood boil. Preying on innocent people and brutally hurting them. Ryo came out a few minutes later.

"That was the chief." Ryo said. "He's going to have police officers posted at every subway station near Patricia's apartment speaking to riders if they know anything about the attack. Most likely the news is going to leak the story anyway, so might as well use it our advantage."

"He wants us posted at the subway too right?" Dee asked

"Yeah." Ryo answered. "But he said we can call it a day since there is not much we can go on at the moment."

Dee blew out the last of his cigarette and squashed it under his shoe.

"Good." He said. "It's too damn hot to investigate anyway."

He wiped the sweat off of his face.

Ryo checked his watch.

"Bikky should be home, anyway, so how about I just make dinner and we can relax tonight?"

Dee smiled.

"Sounds good." He threw his arm around Ryo's shoulders and the two left the hospital just as the sun began to set.


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Up

Dee and Ryo entered Ryo's apartment just as the first few stars began appearing in the evening sky. There they were met with the familiar faces of thirteen year old Bikky Goldman, Ryo's foster son (taken in after losing his biological father to a botched drug deal), and sixteen year old Carol, Bikky's best friend/girlfriend. Their friends Lai and Lass, both fourteen, were also there. The teens were all perched on Ryo's couch watching a movie, but looked up when the saw the two police officers walk in.

"Hey guys." Ryo said smiling as he removed his coat.

"Hi Ryo." The teens said in unison, but moved their eyes back to the television.

Dee came in and after seeing the teens all staring at the television like a couple of zombies couldn't resist putting in his two cents.

"Don't you brats have anything better to do then stare at the idiot box all afternoon?"

The blonde haired, dark skinned Bikky sneered.

"Like you don't do the same when you look at Ryo, or those porno mags you have in your bottom drawer."

Ryo, upon hearing this, gave Dee a strange look as the ebony haired detective blushed.

"YOU SIMIAN PEA BRAIN!" Dee yelled. "WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SNOOP THROUGH MY STUFF!?"

Bikky bright blue eyes said trouble.

"I was looking for a sweatshirt to wear to b-ball practice, and Ryo said I could look for one in his room."

Ryo's head appeared from the kitchen.

"I didn't mean you could look through everything in the bedroom B." He said with that fatherly scold face. You know where I keep my sweats. You should respect other people's privacy."

"YEAH BRAT!" Dee yelled.

Ryo looked over at him.

"And Dee?" He said to Dee with an angry look on his face. "Why on earth would you be keeping dirty magazines at my place when you know I have a kid in the house?"

Dee's face turned red.

"AW COME ON RYO!" He said as Ryo turned his back to the kitchen. "I'M A GUY AND SO ARE YOU! YOU KNOW GUYS HAVE...needs. Especially in the morning and you want to sleep and ya know I get…"

"DEE!" Ryo yelled as he eyed the kids who watched closely, but Dee didn't listen.

Besides I kept them where they were SUPPOSED to be hidden." He yelled.

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't excuse the fact. And I don't think we should be discussing this in front of Bikky and his friends."

Dee just glared.

"Jeez Ryo, I know you gave Bikky the birds and the bees talk not too long ago. And the rest of these kids take health class, they know what I am talking about."

Ryo didn't respond as he started pulling out pots and pans to make dinner.

"Aww, Ryo baby, don't ignore me like that." Dee said groveling his way into the kitchen.

"Watch as the perv tries to weasel out of this one guys." Bikky said. Now all of the teens were listening, as the chief once put it so nicely, to the soap opera du jour.

"Dee keep your voice down." Ryo scolded. "I'm not that upset."

"Yeah, but you got that I'm not going to be upset, but I am anyway face." Dee responded.

Lass giggled as she heard the men in the kitchen whispering.

"You're dads are so cute Bikky." She said. "They are the perfect couple."

"Yeah, yeah." Bikky said. "That's what everyone says. It's gross. Dee is always pouncing on Ryo whenever he gets a chance. I'm surprised I am not traumatized by their bedtime rituals. You won't think it's so cute when you hear them go at it!"

"Thanks for the mental image Bikky." Lai said. "Though, I am curious. You're room is over there." He pointed to the room on the right of the living room. And Ryo's room is over there." He pointed to the room on the left of the living room. "How on earth could you hear them?"

"Yeah Bikky answer us that one." Carol said with a smirk on her face. "If you could hear them in your room and I know you like to keep the door closed, then probably everyone in the apartment can hear them canoodling." She put her finger to her chin.

"Unless you were…spying?"

Bikky blushed as his friends looked at him jokingly suspicious.

"HEY I AIN'T NO QUEER PEEPIN TOM!" Bikky yelled. "I HAVE TO PEE AT NIGHT AND I PASS BY RYO'S ROOM ON THE WAY TO THE BATHROOM AND I HEAR THEM JACK RABBITIN!"

"Yeah sure Bikky." Lass said laughing. "Whatever you say."

The three teens laughed at poor Bikky as he blushed and grumbled.

"GAH WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY!" He yelled getting up. "Just wait until me and Ryo move into the perv's place and they get married. They'll be going at it all the time! None of you will be spared the torment!"

Bikky turned his back angrily to the friends who were still laughing hysterically. He marched into the kitchen where he was met with the same sight he seems to always cross nowadays…Ryo and Dee…in each other's arms…kissing. Ryo was wearing an apron and holding a spatula just over Dee's shoulder. Dee held Ryo by the waist with one hand draping dangerously low to Ryo's butt. Bikky just grumbled. In the past, Bikky would attack Dee anytime he had his hands on Ryo, but since Ryo ACTUALLY enjoyed the hands of the perv, who was he to judge….to a degree.

"Scuse me, impressionable boy in the room." He said annoyed. Ryo pulled away quickly, saw his son, and blushed, but didn't unleash himself from Dee's grasp.

"Uhh Bikky." Ryo slurred. "Heh…ahem…dinner will be out of the oven in about half an hour. You're friends are welcome to stay, just have them call home."

"Right Ryo." Bikky said as he grabbed some sodas from the fridge. Then he looked over at Dee.

"Man, must you paw at him every chance you get you dork?" Bikky asked as he began to walk out of the room.

Dee just grinned mischeviously.

"If you think that's bad now, monkey boy, wait till Ryo and me are back from our honeymoon. You won't have to leave the sanctity of your pigpen to "pee in the middle of the night" as you so blatantly put it to hear Ryo and me!"

Bikky froze and held his ears.

"DAMMIT YOU ARE SICK, NOSY FREAK!" Bikky yelled. Everyone had overheard the comment and immediately burst out laughing. Even Ryo couldn't hide a chuckle as his son grimaced over Dee's comment. Ryo hated that he had overheard Bikky's conversation with his friends, but he had to admit that was a good comeback from Dee since Bikky was joking about their bedroom habits.

"YEAH YEAH SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" Bikky screamed to his friends as he re-entered the living. "OR YOU CAN GO SCROUGE THE GARBAGE CANS FOR YOUR FREE MEAL!"

Ryo laughed as Dee wrapped his arms around him again.

"You're terrible…ya know that?" Ryo said.

"The brat had it coming to him."

Ryo sighed.

"Bikky is impressionable though." He said. "I don't want him overhearing us making love. I don't want to frighten him. Hell, I wish I could have waited till he was eighteen to tell him about sex!"

Dee held Ryo's waist.

"You worry too much, the brat will be fine. You sat him down, didn't spare the details, told him where babies came from…to be sure when the time came that it was for love and always wear a glove." Dee rocked him gently. "Besides, he knows I love you with everything I have and that when we do it, as freaky as it can get, it's all about love. He'll know what it all means when the time comes."

"I guess." Ryo said. "But that time IS coming soon. Part of me wishes I had had him around when he was just a toddler. A baby even. It's hard knowing that he is growing up and that in five years he'll be off on his own and won't need me all the time to provide for him. He is my son and I love him and I want to take care of him as long as he'll need me."

Dee kissed Ryo's forehead.

"He's always going to need you Ryo." Dee said. "So is Carol. You've been the closest thing to a dad she has since her own father passed on. And you know me and my wonderful habits of getting into trouble, I'm always going to need you too."

Ryo smiled as he stared into Dee's mischievous green eyes.

"You're right Dee." He said giving his fiancée a quick peck on the lips. "And speaking of your wonderful habits, what about those pornos that are hiding in the drawer and how did they get here?"

Dee cringed.

"Awwww Ryooooo."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hehe...poor Dee. I have learned in the past that men gay or straight, taken or single need their release whether through magazines or internet. So girls and guys, don't get upset..as I learned in health class..it's all perfectly natural..as long as it ain't an obsession! Just a little worldly wisdom. Now back on the actual point of this author's note. Since I just obtained Volumes 3 and 4 of _**FAKE **_I have started becoming a little more in depth on Ryo and Dee's background. I want to stay true to the series as much as possible, so I added Lai and Lass and I will probably add more of the _**FAKE**_ characters as time goes by. I just need to read the whole series. Gah I can't wait to read Book 7...tre spicy I hear!! GO RYO AND DEE! So, yeah, anyway don't be surprised either in later chapters or in fic 3 and 4 (yep already got ideas for those) there is a little more to go on about Dee and Ryo. Hope you liked this little fic on Bikky and the teens!! More to come y'all!!_

_ Love,_

_Jennifer K._


	6. Chapter 6: Another Victim

"Ah you are so beautiful, just like her."

"Please, let me go! I'll give you anything you want!"

"Even your voice reminds me of her, you'll probably make love just like she did."

"PLEASE NO!"

_Struggles_

"Now, now, no fighting or yelling my dear.

_Points a gun to her head_

You don't want me to use this. Just be still and quiet like a good girl."

_The woman shivers as the assailant tears off her skirt. She tries to scream, but the gun pointed at her head prevents her from any sound escaping her throat. Tears start flowing down her face as she feels him grope and grab at her._

I can't let him do this to me!

She tries to free herself from his grasp angering the attacker.

"Stop fighting me you bitch or the pain will be a lot worse." _The attacker's sour breath on her neck run's shivers of terror up and down her spine. His sweet eerie voice has changed to one of fury. He is intent on hurting her, there is no stopping him._

"Somebody help me…"

* * *

"It was six o'clock in the morning when she was found. Some lady was out on her morning run and discovered the body buried underneath this pile of leaves. Single gunshot wound to the back of the head, bruising and cuts all over her lower body. Clothes have been torn to shreds, bruises inside her inner thigh, underwear missing."

The Medical Examiner, Dee and Ryo stood at the fallen body of the young woman. She was lying in a pile of dead leaves in Central Park. It was evident she was dead, but she laid there so peaceful, like she was asleep.

"So it's safe to say she's been raped huh?" Dee asked as he stared down at the body.

"Most likely." The medical examiner said. "But I won't have a definite answer until I have her on the table. By the looks of things I'd say she was raped and killed sometime in the middle of the night."

"Any sign of DNA on her?" Ryo asked as he held her hand searching for any sign of evidence.

"Some. There is something caught inside her fingernails. By the looks of it, this one put up a fight. She might have escaped, attacker got mad and bang. She might have clawed at his face or at his clothes so there might be skin or cloth remnants, again won't know for sure until I have performed an autopsy."

Dee dug in her pockets and pulled out a brown leather wallet. He opened it and sighed.

"Name's Karen McGillis. Twenty five." He read off of her driver's license. He inspected the pictures and saw that they were of a young woman and her family.

"Damn." Dee whispered. "Too fuckin young, what was she doing out here at midnight!"

The medical examiner shrugged.

"It's October, there are probably pre-Halloween parties going on in the city. There is a faint smell of alcohol in her mouth, so she might have been at a bar. The remains of her clothes look to be a Witch's costume. Maybe on a date who was the attacker?"

"Maybe we can find some evidence around here?" Ryo suggested. He looked around the park. The heat from a few days before had finally disappeared and the weather began finally turning crisp. The leaves had begun falling in droves just days ago. Normally what is considered one of the most beautiful times in New York City was right now the dreariest with what Ryo and Dee had to face that morning when they got to work.

"I wouldn't be so sure Detectives." The Medical Examiner said. "By the looks of things, I don't think this is where the attack took place."

"You saying the body was moved?" Dee said.

The M.E. nodded.

"The way she is laid out, that isn't a woman who just got shot. Her limbs are straight, not contorted as if she just fell here."

Dee pulled out a cigarette and puffed angrily as a stretcher approached the body.

"I'll give you a call once we get the final results." The M.E. said as she helped the other paramedics lift the body onto the stretcher and cover her in a white blanket. Then they pushed the body into the ambulance and drive off to the morgue.

Dee and Ryo meanwhile inspected the crime scene.

"Great, another rapist on the loose!" Dee yelled. "Just what Manhattan needs, one on the streets and one below it, no one is fuckin safe!"

Ryo was thoughtful for a moment.

"Dee, is it possible that the attacker could have had the same M.O. as the subway rapist?"

Dee thought as he puffed away at his cigarette.

"I suppose." He said. "Same threat, same attack, just not in the subway."

"Might have thought twice when he saw the cops in the subway stations for the past few days." Ryo said.

"Couldn't resist when he saw a vulnerable victim on the street?" Dee added.

"She fights him off…he follows through with his threat." Ryo said.

"Either I rape you and run or I kill you and run, either way, your fate is in my hands."

"He likes control that's for sure."

Dee squashed his cigarette under his shoe and pulled out another one. Ryo gazed around the park looking for some sign of evidence even though it was slim to none. If the M.E. was right that the body had been moved, there would be no chance in finding the casing from the bullet that killed her or any sign that the rapist had even been in the park. If he had killed her in the middle of the night, the chances of being seen dropping the body off in the leaves would not have been great, even in Central Park.

"There are apartments around." Dee said. "Someone had to have heard something! I mean it is Central Park, in New York City! Some rich fancy pants had to have taken their dog out for a crap or something around the time our killer was milling around. I'll call the chief and have him get some of the guys to come around and help us interview possible witnesses."

"Maybe even heard a gun shot go off." Ryo said. "Unless the killer used a silencer which is possible."

"Even so." Dee said. "He couldn't have gone too far in the middle of the carrying a dead body. We might not find the casing here, but there has got to be SOME evidence."

Ryo nodded.

"Let's do it then."

Four hours later the detectives of the 27th Precinct that being Dee and Ryo…Drake and JJ and Marty and Ted were huddled in a circle in Central Park.

"Well anything?" Dee asked. The three teams of detectives had taken the apartments that had surrounded Central Park and had investigated the apartments that faced the front and side where it was possible that a person could have heard or even see the trouble and may have mistaken the noise for just a car back firing or people yelling in the streets because they were drunk. This was Manhattan after all!

"Nothing Senpai." JJ said. "Everyone at our apartment said they were asleep or none of them were home. It is a weekday so everyone is at work after all."

"I had the landlord give us the names of the people we didn't find and see if we can question them at their workplace." Drake said.

"Us too." Marty said reading off his notes from the apartment he and Ted had investigated. "There is one guy were are iffy on, but he seemed like he just had a nasty hangover and just wasn't up for conversation. But we are going to keep tabs on him anyway."

"What about you Dee?" Ted asked.

"Nothing." Dee said angrily. "Ryo and me questioned everyone in that damn building and they said they were all sleeping. Those who were up said they heard nothing out of the ordinary!"

"The rookies questioned everyone at the bodegas and diners across the streets, but they were either closed or again heard nothing." Ryo said.

"Damn this guy is slick!" Drake said.

Dee thought for a moment.

"Either that or their maybe someone covering for him." He said. There is always the possibility of that."

"Well, no use in jumping to conclusions yet." Ryo said. "Let's all grab lunch at the diner over there and then check around the park some more."

The detectives nodded in agreement. JJ hopped over to Dee.

"Wanna sit next to me Senpai!?" He asked joyfully. "We can share a plate of fries together!"

Dee glared at him.

"Right, and contract some crazy hyper midget disease!" He bellowed. "I don't think so."

Ted and Marty laughed as JJ's lip quivered. Dee saw Ryo up ahead talking with Drake and ran up to him.

"Hey hot stuff." He said to Ryo throwing his arm around him. "Watcha talking about!?"

Drake and Ryo rolled their eyes.

"The case." Drake answered. "And thanks I do consider myself rather good looking."

"I wasn't talking to you!" Dee yelled. "I was talking to Ryo. Trust me, you ain't all that. If you were, the chicks you dated wouldn't keep dumping your sorry ass!"

"Hey, some women can't take the responsibility of being a cop's girlfriend!" Drake said trying to keep his dignity intact. "It's a dangerous world out there."

"No, they just don't wanna take on the responsibility of mating with a bum like you! Ick…you and another little you...please don't spoil my appetite."

Ryo laughed as the two friends continued to bicker. It was like that at the diner too. Dee and Drake arguing. JJ staring starry eyed at Dee. Marty and Ted talking about the latest Rangers game and so on. Ryo liked watching the spectacle as he sipped his coffee and nibbled on his corned beef sandwich. He was quiet through most of the conversation, his mind on the case, but he was included in the conversation from time to time whenever Dee and Drake needed a mediator or Marty asked about how Bikky was doing in basketball. A crazy group of detectives, but a great group of friends.

Just as they were finishing up their lunch, Ryo's cell went off. Being the kind gentleman that he was he excused himself from the table.

"Maclean." He said when he answered.

"Detective." The cold voice of Berkeley Rose responded. "I heard about the latest victim and I am calling about your progress."

"Slow sir." Ryo said. "We investigated around the park including interviewing possible witnesses at the apartments near the crime scene. Nothing concrete yet."

"I see." Rose said and paused. The silence made Ryo somewhat nervous.

"Is there anything else you needed to know sir?" He said. "The rest of the detectives and I are going to investigate in Central Park some more. I am also waiting on a call from the M.E. to find out the results of the autopsy. I'll be sure to keep you informed."

"Yes, yes." Rose said. "That'll be fine. Listen, do me a favor. Go back to the apartments and have the landlords give you a list of tenants who have moved out in the last few weeks or so. I want you to meet with me after you finish investigating in Central Park and we'll go over the names and the autopsy report. Maybe something will pop up."

"Yes sir, I'll let Dee know as well and we'll meet you back at the office." Ryo said.

"I won't be at the office by the time you are scheduled to return Maclean." Rose answered. "I unfortunately have to meet with the Chief from the 15th and go over a cold case that has been hanging over their heads for quite sometime. It's a nicer establishment so I would prefer if Dee didn't show up. Unlike him, you have a sense of decorum and I do not like to be made a mockery out of by one of my more ill-mannered detectives."

Ryo was silent. A meeting with Rose outside the precinct without Dee, that didn't sound good.

"I-I don't think I can meet you sir…see I have to pick Bikky up from basketball and Dee and I were going to do some planning tonight for our wed.…"

"I understand that family is important Detective Maclean." Rose interrupted his voice gruffer. "But you are also part of the NYPD. With that comes certain sacrifice. It won't be a long meeting I can assure you. In fact the chief of the 15 might be able to provide some help. You can spare a few minutes out of your schedule."

Ryo unfortunately couldn't argue with that.

"Yes sir." He said tiredly. "Where and when."

"Antonelli's at 6pm." Rose said. "I look forward to seeing you there. Keep me informed on the case. Goodbye detective."

CLICK

Ryo stared at his cell phone suddenly feeling exhausted. He didn't like the odd feeling that was surging through his veins.

"'Bye sir." He said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

He sighed as he looked over at the five detectives making their way towards him. A dinner, with Rose, alone in a restaurant..without Dee. How was he going to break this one to his partner?


	7. Chapter 7: An Uneasy Dinner

YOU'RE WHAT!?

"Dee please don't yell."

"FUCK I AM GOING TO YELL! DINNER WITH THAT CREEP!? NAH UH NO WAY!"

"It won't be long, I am just dropping off the reports to him, let him know how the case is going and that's it."

"Yeah right and that's a pink pig I see flying over the Hudson, are you that dumb!?"

Ryo clenched his fists as he drove towards Ryo's apartment. It had been a trying day. No evidence in Central Park, no witnesses to the murder, no call back from the M.E. and now this. Ryo had decided to spare the other detectives the torment of Dee's impending temper tantrum that he knew would happen once he broke the news that he was going to have dinner with Rose by mentioning it now when they were on their way home. And of course, just like he expected, Dee flipped out.

"God I hate that man, sometimes I just wish he would get a transfer out of the damn country and leave us alone."

Dee lit a cigarette and smoked angrily as Ryo drove. They sat in silence for a long while in the New York City rush hour traffic.

"He's our boss Dee, like it or not. And I have a responsibility as a cop to follow orders."

"Right and if he asks you to drop your pants and bend over so he can fuck you stupid over his desk you'll just follow those orders right?!"

Ryo glared trying to keep his temper in check.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…for now." Ryo sighed. "Dee you have to trust me alright."

Dee growled.

"It's HIM I don't trust." Dee murmured.

Ryo giggled.

"Need I remind you how you laughed when I told you that I slugged him after he kissed me?"

Dee's eyes softened.

"Yeah, I remember that." He said with a chuckle. "That was pretty funny. But…"

"But?" Ryo asked.

"But I wanted to plan our wedding with you tonight." Dee said sadly. "You know, make some dinner, have some wine, and talk about our plans, set a date, start packing up your apartment so you and the brat can move into mine. It's been a shitty day and I just want to forget it all by enjoying tonight with you."

Ryo smiled as he parked the car into the apartment garage. He reached over and held Dee's face in his hands.

"And we will." Ryo said. "An hour…two tops is how long I will be. Then I will come home and you and I can plan our beautiful wedding together. Besides, we still have to set a date with the landlord at your place and tell him when Bikky and I will be moving in."

Dee smiled as Ryo planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I promise I will come home to you tonight Dee, still you're fiancée and still madly in love with you. Nothing bad will happen, okay?"

Dee took Ryo's hands in his and kissed them passionately.

"Okay." Dee said. "I am going to hold you to that Ryo"

He kissed Ryo on the mouth warmly and got out of the car.

"I love you!" Dee yelled as he gave a quick wave.

"I love you too! Take care of Bikky while I am gone." Ryo yelled out. "TRY NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

"No promises baby!" Dee said laughing. He watched Ryo drove off.

"Be careful Ryo, come back to me tonight." He said worriedly.

* * *

Ryo entered Antonelli's around 6:30. It was buzzing with clientele and it took Ryo a few minutes to find the familiar face of the Commissioner. It was casual Italian restaurant…but not too casual since he didn't notice anyone wearing a pair of jeans. This thought bothered him some what.

Finally his eyes met the piercing blue gaze of Commissioner Rose and he headed to the table holding the folder containing all the case details under his arm.

"Aw Detective." Rose said sweetly as Ryo approached. "You're a little late."

"Sorry sir." Ryo said. "The traffic was terrible."

He looked for the supposed third party that was supposed to be joining them.

"Where's the chief from the 15th?"

Rose smirked.

"Came and went." He said. "Just before you arrived, he got radioed about some crack in a recent case his precinct has been working on. He'll meet with me at a later time."

"Oh." Ryo said feeling a bit more uneasy as he fidgeted with the files.

Rose gazed at him._ 'God he's beautiful.'_ He thought dreamily. _'To think all of that beauty wasted on a deadbeat like Laytner. How can he be in love with someone who has nothing to offer him? Dammit Ryo Maclean, you have no idea what I can give you if you were mine.'_

"Sir?" Ryo's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Hmph…ahem...yes Maclean?"

"Did you want to look at the case file?" Ryo asked. "I got the names of the former tenants in the apartment buildings like you wanted. Unfortunately, the autopsy hasn't come in yet."

"Ah yes, the case, hand them over." Rose said extending his hand. Ryo handed him the case file and again the felt the soft brushing of Ryo's fingertips against his palm. A shiver ran up his spine. If that was just how Ryo's fingers felt, he couldn't imagine what the rest of his skin would feel like in contact with Rose's, those pink lips caressing his lips, the midnight eyes staring deeply into his own…

"Sir?" Ryo interrupted again seeing as how Rose was just staring at the folder and not opening it.

Rose shook his head.

"Sorry, Maclean I zoned out there." He said adjusting his glasses and opening the folder. "Long day…"

"Tiring day for all of us sir." Ryo said quietly.

Rose eyed the white shirt of the waiter and motioned him over.

"While I read this, why don't you order something, you must be starving."

Ryo blushed.

"With all due respect sir, I am not that hungry." Ryo said. A lie Rose realized as he heard a sound that could have only been the growling of Ryo's empty stomach. Ryo blushed further and clutched his stomach.

"Right Maclean, stop being so modest." He looked over at the patient waiter. "I'll have the spaghetti marinara and a side salad." He told the waiter. "My friend here will have the same and please bring us a bottle of your finest white wine."

The waiter nodded, took the menus and left.

"Oh sir, you really didn't need to…"

"Calm down Ryo." Rose said reading a paper from the folder. "You're too tense. You need to be wined and dined once in awhile."

"But I'm driving tonight and…"

"And you think I am going to get you drunk, drag you out of here and have my way with you? Really Ryo, you give me too much credit." Rose said sarcastically. "I would think you would know me better than that. I am a decent man believe it or not."

"Sorry sir." Ryo said playing with the napkin. He was sweating with nervousness and he really wanted to be home with Dee. The wine was brought over and Rose put the papers down and poured him a glass and one for Ryo. He then raised his glass.

"It may seem a little out of place for such a meeting, but there is a reason to toast. May this case be solved quickly and may your marriage to Laytner be lasting."

Ryo raised his glass sheepishly.

"Yes sir, I hope so too." He clinked his glass with Rose's and took a very little sip. Rose watched him carefully scanning his every move. Ryo hated it. He only hoped that this dinner would go soon enough.

_'God Dee, I miss you.'_

* * *

Back at the apartment Dee wasn't doing so well either. He had tried glancing at some wedding ideas on the internet, but the thought of Rose having his hands on his Ryo kept fogging his mind. He made himself a quick TV dinner to nibble on and then grabbing a beer plopped down in front of the TV. Unfortunately, even the TV was disagreeing with him. Everything he watched was about cheating lovers, even the sitcoms.

"DAMMIT!" Dee yelled throwing the remote after watching one of the characters from Sex and the City cheat on a lover.

Bikky poked his head out from his room.

"What's you're problem perv?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Dee mumbled.

"Yeah right, you're pissed off because Ryo's out with his boss and you're such a moron because your not there because you can't behave like a decent human being in a fancy restaurant."

"When I want you're opinion I'll ask for it midget baboon!" Dee said walking back to the kitchen. "How did you know about that anyway?"

Bikky sighed.

"It was pretty obvious the way you were bitchin and moanin about how if Rose touches Ryo in anyway you'll kill him and that who does he think he is taking Ryo to some restaurant to discuss a case. You're just as loud as you are annoying!"

"Bite me." Dee said as he stared out the window. "Shouldn't you be doing homework or something that brats like you SHOULD be doing besides butting in to other people's business."

"Whatever!" Bikky yelled. "Just don't go breaking our TV over it, or Hell, break it and then do something useful and buy us a new plasma TV you lazy butt hunter!"

SLAM

Dee cringed.

"One of these days I will kill him." He said running his hand through his ebony hair. He stared at the clock. It was going on hour two.

"Dammit Ryo, where are you?"

* * *

The dinner was good as was expected. It arrived a little late, much to Ryo's chagrin, because he really wanted to get home to Dee, but the place was packed. Ryo ate well as he couldn't fight off the continuous rumblings of his stomach. Rose smiled as the detective had eaten heartily, but kept his manners in check. Ryo sipped more water than he did wine, unlike Rose who did the opposite. Rose was feeling the effects of the wine, but had a clear enough head to read through the files carefully and thoroughly.

"Eh…still too many bumps in the road." Rose said tossing the folder on the table. "This culprit is too good, either a repeat offender or a newbie who did a lot of studying."

"We are still investigating around Central Park." Ryo said. "Detective Laytner and I believe it's actually the same suspect who has been the cause of the subway rapes, just this time moved on to higher ground."

"Laytner, like he ever has a good idea." Rose said aloud, but stopped himself when he saw the glare of Ryo's midnight eyes.

"I apologize for that detective." Rose said trying to regain his composure. "The wine must have loosened my tongue a little, please continue."

"That's really all there is to say." Ryo said annoyed. "And with all due respect sir, Detective Laytner is a very good officer and I am not saying that on a personal level. He's work is highly commendable, a little reckless yes, but commendable nonetheless. He's dedicated to his job. You're wrong to mock him."

Rose felt a pang in his heart as saw the look in Ryo's eyes as he talked about Dee. The look that he had seen in his office not too long ago when Dee had first announced their engagement. The little silver ring on Ryo's finger caught light again and shone in his eyes making him turn his head away.

"I should go." Ryo said standing up. "Bikky and Dee will be expecting me."

"Wait Ryo…" Berkeley said trying to get the detective to sit back down. He had relished in this time with Ryo and he didn't want it to end, he was so close. If this was his last chance…his very last chance to have a moment alone with Randy Maclean he was going to take it. But before he could continue Ryo interrupted.

"No, sir. I maybe part of the NYPD, but I also have a family that needs me too. Even the NYPD needs to be sacrificed once in awhile."

Ryo was about to turn away when he saw Rose get up and then stumble a little as he tried to walk. He would have fallen face first had it not been for Ryo catching him.

"Sir?" Ryo asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Ah yes I am fine detective." Rose said once Ryo had helped him sit back down. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Just got a bad headache all of a sudden. Must have been from the wine."

Ryo looked at his superior concernedly.

"You did drink quite a bit." Ryo said. "Did you drive over here?"

The commissioner nodded. "Don't worry about me detective, I'll be fine. You go home."

Ryo knew better.

"You say that, but you don't look it." Ryo said. "I'm going to drive you home. You are definitely in no shape to drive tonight. I am sure we can leave the car here for the night."

"Ryo please, I don't want to argue." Rose started, but Ryo motioned for the waiter to bring the check.

"Then don't." He said with a smile. "Besides you're the one paying for the dinner anyway."

Rose couldn't help but grin as he put his credit card into the check case.


	8. Chapter 8: Sad Man

Ryo glanced at his watch as he drove the commissioner back to his apartment. It was going on hour three. He knew Dee was gonna be pissed. He glanced over at the commissioner. He was quiet as he stared at the window of the passenger seat. He had taken off his glasses and now his eyes were closed as he took in the cool breeze that came in through the half open window. Ryo sighed, he hoped Dee would understand.

'_Okay, just gonna get the commissioner into his place and then leave. Yuh huh, easy as can be_.' He thought nervously.

"Turn there." Berkeley said and soon they came upon a high rise apartment in a nicer part of the city. It wasn't glamorous, but most likely cost a bundle for a studio.

Ryo parked the car in the visitor's area and got out. Rose stood out and tried to walk, his step a little wobbly as they approached the lobby, so Ryo kept an eye on him. After a quick elevator trip up to the fifth floor, they soon reached Rose's apartment.

"If you don't mind sir?" Ryo said as Rose put the key into the lock. "I'll be getting home now."

He turned his back, but Rose caught his arm.

"Please Randy, this may seem forward of me, but would you mind keeping me company for just a little while. My head is just killing me and I just would like someone there with me…to just…get my mind off the pain."

Ryo bit his lip. But the look on Rose's face seemed genuine enough. It spoke truly of someone in pain.

"Alright, let me just help you in and make sure you can fare for yourself."

_'I'll call Dee when I come out besides I am only an hour late.'_

Berkeley opened the door and they walked in. He flopped down onto a large couch and removed his coat and tie. Ryo hung in the doorway nervously. He didn't like the dark, not with Berkeley Rose. He hunted around for a light switch.

"DON'T TURN ON THE LIGHT!" Rose yelled suddenly from the couch making Ryo's hand jump back from a light switch.

"But sir..it's really dark in here and wouldn't be easier to get around with the lights on?" Ryuo asked nervously

"Sorry Randy." Rose said. "It's just…the pain gets worse when the light is on here. I didn't mean to yell at you."

The two were silent for a moment. Ryo's eyes wandered around the apartment. It was a small one bedroom. Nothing really fancy, few paintings on the walls, some small sculptures on a stands, and some pictures of people he didn't recognize except Diana decorating tables. The furniture was pretty basic as well, at least by what he could make out in the living room.

"Randy?" Berkeley's voice rang out.

"Sir?" Ryo answered.

"Could you go into the bathroom there?" He pointed to a small bathroom on the right. "I have some medicine in the cabinet. It's the prescription bottle."

"Of course." Ryo said and walked into the bathroom. Nothing fancy in there either with the exception of an electric razor and contact lenses holders. He opened the cabinet door and pulled out the small orange bottle.

"Imitrex." He read aloud. Remembering the TV commercial, Ryo realized that the commissioner suffered from migraines.

"Well explains why he didn't want me to turn on the light." He said to himself. He took the bottle and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass to fill with water. He returned to Berkeley who was lying on his back with his hand over his head.

"Here." Ryo said gently handing a tablet and water to his superior.

"Thank you." Berkeley said taking the medicine and water.

"Are you feeling any better sir?" Ryo said after Rose had finished the water.

"A little." Rose said. "It takes awhile to kick in."

"I didn't know you suffered from migraines sir." Ryo said quietly.

Rose humphed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me detective." Rose answered. "I'm a very private man."

"No kidding." Ryo said with a smile. "I didn't even know you wore contacts."

Rose smiled back realizing that Ryo had seen the contact lenses case on the bathroom sink.

"Those are just when I go undercover." He said. "I'm harder to recognize without my glasses."

"Ah." Ryo answered.

"Maybe I should wear them more often?" Rose asked.

Ryo shrugged.

"Maybe."

Rose gazed at Ryo. The moonlight hit on the honey blonde's face and the commissioner was mesmerized. He had nearly forgotten about his pounding headache. Just the fact that the detective, even though held some animosity for him, was still kind enough to help him out when he was suffering warmed his heart. The beauty that shone on the pale skin and the sparkling midnight eyes aroused him in ways no other man or woman could. And Diana HAD TRIED!

Rose sat up after a few moments.

"It's going away now." He said. "The wine and the case is probably what caused it. Thank you Ryo for helping me. I can see why you were asked to join the 27th, you are the caring heart that joke of a precinct needed."

Ryo blushed.

"I appreciate the compliment sir, thank you." He got up. "I really must be going now."

_"So close…"_ Rose thought. "Wait Ryo!"

"Yessir?"

Rose stood up shakily. Ryo watched him carefully.

"Really sir take it easy, you just had a bad migraine." Ryo said caringly. "You should really just go to bed."

_'Would you join me there?_' Rose thought. _'I want nothing more then to make you mine right here…right now.'_

Rose gazed into Randy's midnight eyes. He hated what he saw. That love for Dee Laytner. That devotion. Why couldn't Ryo feel that for him?

"Sir, were you going to say something." Ryo asked nervously. "Otherwise I'll leave now."

_'No, don't leave yet, just let me…'_

"Ryo…" The Commissioner whispered as he leaned in. Ryo's scent overtook his senses as he placed a soft kiss on the detective's lips.

Ryo froze. He didn't know what to do. The Commissioner's arms wrapped around his back and pulled him close. He could smell the sweat and the wine and the musky cologne of the commissioner. Instinct had once made him punch the commissioner the first time he had tripped him and then kissed him. It wasn't a nice kiss, it was…forceful…mean.

But now as the Commissioner massaged his lips with his own, not even forcing his tongue down Ryo's throat like last time was strange. It was a kiss like a teenager would do…asking for the attention of the one he was kissing. This was the kiss of a man wanting that attention. It was…sad…to Ryo…so he didn't retaliate…nor kiss back.

Finally Rose pulled away and stared into Ryo's eyes. The sad look of a man asking for love made Ryo want to cry.

"Ryo…" Berkeley said as he caressed the soft cheek. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How much I feel for you?"

Ryo didn't respond as Berkeley took his hand in his.

"I can be a cold hearted bastard…I know that…but if you got to know me better…like you are now…there is so much I can give you…if you let me."

_'Dee said the same thing.'_ Ryo thought. _'When he proposed to me.'_

Rose leaned in for another kiss.

"Be mine tonight." He said. "Even if it has to end in the morning and we have to back to being what we were before this…just please…let me show you how much I feel for you…let me make love to you tonight."

Ryo froze as another kiss was planted on his mouth.

* * *

Dee lay in bed tossing and turning. It was nearing 11pm. Three hours past the time Ryo said he would be home. Dee had tried aimlessly to reach Ryo's cell phone, but kept getting the damn voicemail, which meant that it had died because Ryo NEVER turned his cell off for fear that if Bikky needed him he would be reached. At least he knew that much…but whatever the hell else was going on…he didn't know and it was bugging him.

"DAMMIT ROSE YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OF RYO IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!"

He struggled in the sheets. He was tempted to call the precinct to get Rose's home phone number, but he knew that would be like pulling teeth. Everyone cowered under Rose. But Dee, if it meant keeping Ryo away from scum like Rose he would gladly give up his badge. His life if need be. His love for Ryo knew no bounds, no fears.

Dee sighed going back to his original thought about how he could get in a hold of Rose's number. The only person who didn't fear Rose, Diana Spacey, as luck would have it had changed her cell phone number and Dee didn't have her LA home one. It was pissing him off. To top it off, he REALLY had wanted to plan their wedding that night, and now thanks to Rose it was ruined.

Dee was about to get up and have a cigarette when he heard the front door open and shut. Against better judgment he decided not to pounce on Ryo and question him. He wanted to trust Ryo and that is what he was going to give him. He turned on his side and pretended to be asleep. A few moments later, Ryo walked in. Dee figured Ryo went to check on Bikky first and then come to bed. Luckily the brat had nodded off an hour ago.

"Dee baby?" Ryo asked quietly. "Dee didn't respond as the figure neared him and sat down on the side of the bed next to him. Dee felt soft fingertips moving his hair out of his face.

"I love you." Ryo said and placed a warm kiss on Dee's cheek. "I'm sorry I am so late…I was going to call but my cell died. Everything is alright…we'll plan our wedding tomorrow…I can't wait to be your husband…sweet dreams."

He placed another kiss on Dee's cheek and headed over to his dresser to change. Screw brushing his teeth or taking a shower he'd do it in the morning. He was too damn tired and right now all he wanted to do was get into bed and hold the man he loved in his arms.

Ryo buttoned a pajama shirt, pulled on matching pants and climbed into bed. Being careful not to wake Dee he pulled his lover onto his chest and stroked his hair. Dee however was awake for everything.

"I love you Dee." Ryo said with a yawn. Within moments he was asleep.

"I love you too Ryo." Dee whispered as he listened to the gentle beat of Ryo's heart. But Dee was not feeling right. Ryo's scent was not just his own. There was another scent…someone else's scent on Ryo's skin.


	9. Chapter 9: Worried Dee

The alarm went off at 6am. Ryo reached over and shut it off being careful not to awaken Dee who was asleep in his arms. The sight of the sleeping detective warmed his heart. Dee looked so peaceful and so beautiful. He stroked the black locks and kissed the top of Dee's head gently. After mumbling an "I love you" Ryo gently pried Dee from his grasp and settled him back in the bed. Then he headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work.

Dee, however, had been up long before Ryo had awoken. He sat up in bed. His heart was anxious. What was that mysterious smell on Ryo? It smelled like…cologne. His worry made it difficult to sleep, so he had dozed on and off throughout the night. But he never left Ryo's arms, as worried as he was, he felt safe in Ryo's warm embrace.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryo came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and smiled when he saw that Dee was up.

"Oh you're awake!" He said cheerfully. "I thought today would be another one of those days where I would to use the Jaws of Life to get your ass out of bed."

"Nah…not today." Dee said with a gentle smile. He motioned for Ryo to come to the bed. Ryo smiled and obliged. Dee sat up and wrapped his arms around Ryo's damp back. He looked into Ryo's tired eyes and leaned him to give him a warm good morning kiss, which Ryo gladly accepted. Ryo's tongue tasted of cold mint tantalizing Dee's senses turning the kiss more passionate. He broke his lips away from Ryo's mouth and began kissing his neck. Meanwhile, his hands reached in and began undoing the towel around Ryo's waist.

"Dee…" Ryo said reluctantly. "As much as I am enjoying this…we don't…ahh…have time."

"Fuck time." Dee said huskily as his brought his lips down to Ryo's chest. "We can be late for once."

"No we can't Dee…not with our track record." Ryo argued gently pulling Dee away. "Plus I need to wake up Bikky for school. I owe him for not picking him up from b-ball practice and him having to walk home."

"He can wait too." Dee said almost annoyingly throwing the towel away from Ryo and letting his kisses move dangerously low.

"Dee…I mean it!" Ryo said angrily. He regretted it the moment he saw the look on Dee's face. It spoke of anger and hurt.

"Dee…I..." Ryo started.

"Forget it!" Dee yelled. He got out of bed and marched into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Ryo sat down on the bed and sighed while Dee, in the bathroom, slid down the door.

'_What happened last night Ryo?'_ He thought sadly.

* * *

Dee and Ryo got to work on time as Ryo had hoped. Dee was quiet the whole ride there. Ryo hated it when Dee was silent. It meant he wasn't just angry, he was furious. But it was just important they'd get to work on time. Of course he wanted to spend the morning making love to Dee, but they had other responsibilities. Besides, foregoing sex once in a blue moon was worth it not getting an earful of the Chief's angry cussing.

They headed into the precinct and sat down at their adjoined desk. Ryo plugged his cell phone into the charger he kept at his desk while Dee turned on his computer and checked his email. Everyone around them could sense a bit of hostility in the air as the two were not the jovial couple they usually were, even at an ungodly hour in the morning. It got worse when Berkeley walked in.

"Morning, gentleman." He said tiredly. Everyone nodded and mumbled morning as Rose headed towards his office. Dee saw him and Rose couldn't help smirking as he stopped at their desk.

"Here is the report from last night Maclean." He said handing Ryo the file. "Thank you for going over it with me."

"No problem sir." Ryo said nonchalantly. Dee however was seething and Rose sensed it.

'_Good.' He thought. 'Now you know how I feel Laytner.'_

"By the way Ryo." Rose continued. "Thank you for staying with me last night. I feel much better thanks to you."

Ryo grinned nervously.

"You're welcome sir." He said. "You should bring your medicine to work so if it happens again you'll be prepared."

"I'll remember that." Rose said. "Keep up the good work. You too Laytner."

Dee was unresponsive, but he was shaking with anger. Rose finally went into his office and closed the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!" Dee erupted slamming his fists on the desk. Ryo was shocked and tried to remain calm.

"Dammit Dee calm down." He said adjusting the papers that had flown off during Dee's explosion. The other detectives in the room had heard him, but they also knew Dee and knew that he had a short fuse. They went back to work momentarily, but kept their ears perked up just in case there was anything REALLY juicy.

"No I won't." Dee said a bit more quietly. "Not until you tell me what happened last night!"

Ryo sighed, cautious of the eyes that darted back and forth to Dee and him. He hated it when Dee got like this, especially before the two had to go out on assignment. It meant that Dee was going to be rude during the interview. Before they had left work that day Ryo had quickly skimmed the list of the prior tenants of one of the apartments and got a hit in the police database. They were going to investigate that today.

"Can we discuss it when we have a bit more privacy?!" Ryo whispered. "We are in the middle of work right now and we have to go out and question a possible suspect. We'll discuss it after, alright!?"

Ryo got up and walked calmly out of the office while Dee watched him angrily. Ryo was hiding something and it bothered the hell out of him. What was worse the way Rose was acting so damn smug. What did that bastard do?

* * *

The interview turned out to be a possible lead. The tenant they had questioned had had a prior sexual assault conviction and he was none too pleased that the cops were knocking on his door again and made that clear when Dee and Ryo questioned him.

"Look shithead, enough with the smart mouth." Dee said angrily after the suspect had made a none to nice comment about stupid pigs never leaving him alone. "Just answer our question. Where were you 2 nights ago?"

"I was here watching TV." John Avery (the suspect) said annoyed. "What you think I would be out doing anything? You damn pigs's locked me in the slammer for two years for something some bitch lied about. Then make me get those damn shots to keep me from getting laid! I haven't been 'up' for the past six months."

"That bitch as you say was a fifteen year old girl on her way home from school before you attacked her." Ryo answered back. "She suffered Post Traumatic Stress Disorder because of it. So count your blessings because by the looks of it, you got off with barely a slap on the wrist."

"Yeah loser." Dee said. "You got anyone who can account to you being here."

"I live alone." John said. "So no I can't. But I can assure you I was here all night, watching TV before going to sleep. I had a phone call last night from my brother and that was it. So you can check everything. I got nothing to hide."

"Oh we will." Ryo said. "So don't try any tricks with us. And speaking of tricks, I am surprised you can afford such a nice place here. What with your past and all?"

"What can I say?" He said. "My family forked out for me. After those two years in Rikers they didn't want me to suffer."

"Don't be surprised we interview your so called family." Dee said.

"Yeah, yeah." Avery answered. "Can you please leave now? I have to get ready for work."

"Yes Mr. Avery." Ryo said. "That will be all, but trust me if anything seedy comes up and it has your name on it, we will be back."

The suspect sneered and slammed the door as Dee and Ryo left.

"Well that went well." Dee said. "That guy is a creep."

"He was pretty mouthy and fidgety during the interview." Ryo said as they headed down to the car. "We should talk to his parole officer. I wouldn't be surprised if he has something to hide."

Dee hmphed as he got into the car and lit a cigarette.

"Speaking of having something to hide." He said turning to Ryo. "We're alone, interview is over, spill it. What happened with you and Rose last night?"

Ryo started the car and sighed.

"Can't this wait till after work?" He asked. It was almost noon and he was hungry. It had been a trying interview and beforehand they had re-investigated the areas further down Central Park to find any evidence. Again nothing. Ryo didn't feel like having a spoiled appetite during one of Dee's more tumultuous moments.

"If you got nothing to hide, why should it wait?" Dee asked a sharp tone in his voice.

"Touché." Ryo said and turned off the engine. "Alright…before you go crazy…nothing happened…I gave him the report…the chief from the 15 didn't show up."

"How did I know?" Dee said sarcastically. Ryo glared as he continued.

"He ordered dinner for me. I ate because I was hungry…had very little wine…barely talked through the whole meal. He got a migraine and I took him home because he was in no shape to drive. I gave him his prescription…talked for a bit…went home…that's it."

Dee cocked an eyebrow as the two were silent for a moment.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter Ryo." Dee said.

"What!?" Ryo argued. "It's the truth!"

"The day Berkeley Rose has a moment alone without putting his hands on you, is the day I go without getting yelled at by the Chief." Dee said. "There is more that you are not telling me. I can tell by the way your eyes keep looking all over the place."

Ryo sighed. Dee was good like that. He was pretty transparent at times.

"Look, I really don't want to discuss it right now." Ryo said. "We still have work to do and I don't want us to be angry like this. Just trust me…okay?"

Dee growled. "We were supposed to plan our wedding last night ya know?"

"I know Dee, and I'm sorry. You were asleep when I got in. I would have called, but my cell was dead. I should have charged it, but we were out on foot all day yesterday."

"There is such thing as a payphone or you could have called me at Rose's."

Ryo sighed as he drove the car back to the precinct.

"I know…I'm a dummy…but I figured you might have been asleep and so was Bikky. I didn't want to wake either one of you."

"Yeah…god forbid spoil the moment if Rose was in the middle of fornicating with you to call home!"

Ryo turned to Dee angrily.

"How dare you assume that?!" He yelled. "Nothing happened!"

Dee was furious now.

"Liar!" He yelled. "I was awake when you came home. You stank of him! That creep touched you didn't he!?"

Ryo was also furious as he pulled the car over.

"It's none of your damn business!" He yelled, but immediately regretted it.

"Oh really?! And by the way Rosie was smiling this morning, he enjoyed it. No bruise like last time. You let him touch you! You enjoyed it…didn't you!?" Dee said. He hated his words, but he was so mad he couldn't see or think straight.

Ryo didn't say a thing. He was too upset and was afraid whatever would come out of his mouth would make Dee angrier. He wasn't afraid of Dee. Dee was never an abusive man, or duh, he wouldn't be with him. The thing he feared was losing him.

"Nothing happened." Ryo murmured quietly. "I thought you trusted me."

Dee breathed hard and pulled out a cigarette.

"Not when you come home smelling of him." Dee said.

Ryo stared at the ground.

"Rose kissed me…yes." Ryo finally said. "I let him. That's why I smell of him because he held me so tight. He told me how much he cared about me. When I looked into his eyes, it wasn't like before. He was genuinely a depressed man. I felt sorry for him. That's why I let him. I didn't kiss him back. I didn't want to."

Dee's heart sank when he heard those words.

'You let him kiss you.'

"It was a mistake." Ryo continued. "I know. But retaliating like I did before wouldn't seem right. He loves me…but I don't love him…I love you. He's just an unhappy man and I just…I don't know what I was thinking."

Dee couldn't take it anymore. Tears were stinging his eyes.

"So now anytime you feel sorry for someone you're just going to let them have their way with you!?" He said unhappily.

"Dee…" Ryo said putting his hand on Dee's arm. Dee jerked back. "I didn't let Rose have his way with me. He wanted to, but I didn't let him. I let him kiss me because it would be the last time I ever let him touch me. I'm marrying you…and I want the past behind us."

"Pfft…marrying me?" Dee said shakily. "How can I marry you if everytime you're out with someone I am not too fond of…like Rose…that I won't be able to trust you."

"Dee!" Ryo argued. "I didn't sleep with him!"

"You would have!" Dee yelled. "If he had laid the "I'm so pitiful act" just a little more you would have been in his bed!"

"How can you say that?!" Ryo said trying to fight off the tears coming to his eyes. "I know what I did was wrong…but you must believe me!"

Dee turned to him. Ryo's heart fell when he saw the tears streaking Dee's face.

"Fuck you!" He yelled and got out of the car.

"Dee where are you going!?" Ryo yelled.

"None of your damn business!" He yelled back as Ryo tried to catch up with him. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Dee please?!" Ryo yelled as he caught up to him. He grabbed Dee's arm and pulled him to face him. The look on Ryo's face was genuine fear.

"Please don't be angry with me." Ryo said putting his hand on Dee's face. "I love you. I don't love Rose. I want to marry you! I want to be your husband! I know what I did was wrong…and I am so sorry for hurting you." He wrapped his arms around Dee and held him tightly.

"I don't want to lose you, never ever. Please don't hate me." He whispered tearfully. "Nothing happened...I promise."

Dee had to admit Ryo was being pretty brave right now. Admitting his wrong doings and his love for Dee in a very public place. Ryo was often very shy when it came to the public knowing about their relationship, but now he was being the bigger man. That had to mean something.

Dee gently pushed Ryo away.

"I need sometime to think." He said calmly. "Just let me be for now…go back to the precinct or go home or whatever okay? I'll see you when I see you."

Before he could turn away Ryo grabbed his arm again.

"Please tell me you are coming home tonight." He said. "I don't want to be without you."

"I'll see." Dee said and walked away disappearing into the crowds of the New York City streets leaving a tearful Ryo behind.


	10. Chapter 10: What Really Happened

"_I need to speak to you."_

"_I see…you do realize I'm a busy man."_

'_Bullshit…just meet me in the park across the street. Say you're going to lunch or something."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Just do it…or I'll rat you out with the little stunts you have pulled."_

"_No one would believe you."_

"_Come on…hell…I'll buy you a hotdog or something…just gaaah…just come!"_

_Snickers._

"_How can I resist an offer like that? I'll be there in half an hour."_

_CLICK._

* * *

Ryo sat in the car in the precinct garage trying hard not to cry. A sensitive soul, much to Ryo's misery, made it difficult for him to keep his emotions intact. He was lucky he had the stamina to hold them in until he was alone. Only on rare occasions other people had seen him cry…other people being mainly Dee. And right now, he wanted Dee more than he wanted anyone in the world.

"Dammit, Dee you stubborn bastard!" Ryo yelled smacking the steering wheel hard. "If you would only stop being so hotheaded I would have told you the whole truth!

He put his head in his arms and began to cry.

Meanwhile, Dee, not too faraway, was angry and edgy. He couldn't believe Ryo had let Rose touch him! Sometimes that man was just too much of an airhead!

"Ryo you moron!" He said angrily. "You are more naïve sometimes than a teenager! And even worse how could let that asshole put his hands on you!?"

"Maybe because that asshole has genuine feelings for Ryo." A voice said. Dee turned and saw the disgusting smirk of Berkeley Rose looking down at him.

Dee glared as Berkeley Rose took a seat next to him on the park bench.

"Well you called me." Rose said. "What's so important that you needed to see me here?"

Dee smoked and stared at the passerby in the park. He couldn't look at Rose for fear that he would really attack him. He was his Superior Officer after all and he didn't want to lose his job over scum like Rose.

"I'm waiting detective." Rose said as he took out his own cigarette and lighter and lit up.

Dee sighed and put his hands together.

"What happened last night with you and Ryo?"

Berkeley blew out some smoke.

"I don't think it is any business of yours detective." He said. "Unlike you, I like to keep my personal life away from my professional."

"It is my business because Ryo is my partner and my fiancée and when you two keep me out of the loop, I think I have a right to know."

Rose snickered.

"I had a lovely night with your partner if you must know." He said. "Speaking of which, I don't see him here. Probably busy solving the case while you sit here and brood, am I right?"

Dee growled.

"Good question." He said. "I don't know."

"Ahh trouble in paradise I see." Rose said blowing out some more smoke. "Let me guess…you grilled Ryo about what he did with me last night. Of course being you, you're temper got the better of you and you ended up offending the poor man before you even gave him a chance to explain."

Dee remained silent as Berkeley continued.

"You know, if you want a marriage to work between you and Ryo you better start compromising. That temper of yours and that stubborn attitude is no way the key to a good lasting relationship."

Dee looked over at him.

"And how would you know that you dickhead?" Dee said angrily. "You pretty much ruined any sort of marriage between Ryo and me because you couldn't keep your hands off of him!"

Rose laughed.

"And what makes you think anything actually happened between Detective Maclean and myself?"

Dee glared.

"It was pretty obvious when Ryo came home late reeking of the stench that could have only been you!"

Rose looked at Dee for a moment and burst out laughing. Dee looked at his superior oddly. Never had he seen Rose actually laugh. Hell, a smile that didn't have an evil ploy behind coming from that face was rare.

"God Laytner…you are a riot!" Rose said slapping his knee. "Now I see why you are at the 27. The comic relief you provide is remarkable!"

Dee hated this.

"I don't see how you can laugh when you just wrecked Ryo's and my relationship. How could you do that!? How could you sleep with him!? The man I love you shit!"

Rose calmed down at looked at the angry detective.

"Ya know, the way you jump to conclusions make you a lousy detective." Rose said. "Is that what you really think?"

Dee didn't say anything, but the look on Dee's face said it all.

Rose thought back to the night before with Ryo.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Be mine tonight." Rose said. "Even if it has to end in the morning and we have to back to being what we were before this…just please…let me show you how much I feel for you…let me make love to you tonight."

Ryo froze as another kiss was planted on his mouth. This time it was a kiss of wanting, desire. Rose moved his mouth down to Ryo's neck and placed his hands on his hips.

"You are so beautiful." Rose said in between kissing the crook of Ryo's neck. "I want to know everything about you. Everything that makes you happy. What I can do to you that would please you."

Ryo sighed. All he could feel was Rose's cold lips and his hands trying to slowly slip off his jacket.

"There is something that would make me happy." Ryo said.

Rose stopped and looked up into Ryo's eyes.

"What is it Ryo?" He asked huskily as he leaned in for another lustful kiss.

Ryo gently pulled back.

"You can let me go home now." He said gently.

"What…" Rose asked. "What is it?"

Ryo shook his head.

"I'm flattered by the way you feel about me sir." Ryo said sweetly. "And I know you mean it. But I'm sorry…I don't feel the same way for you. You're a good person and I would like to be friends with you if at all possible, but…"

"But you love Laytner." Rose said annoyingly. "God Randy, you have no idea what I can do for you what Laytner can't. Why won't you give me the chance to show you!?"

Ryo sighed.

"Because I love Dee." Ryo said. "He has given me everything I could ever ask for and more. If I spent the night with you…it may be wonderful, but I could never hurt Dee. I love him with all my heart. If I betrayed him I wouldn't be able to live with myself nor live without Dee."

Rose smiled a little even though his heart was breaking.

"I admire your dedication."

Ryo smiled.

"Then you can understand why it's important that I go home now." Ryo said turning and heading to the door. "Thank you for a lovely evening sir. We should do it again sometime…with Dee of course. After all I don't know if I could go anywhere without my partner…and my husband!"

Rose smiled.

"We'll see Maclean." He said.

"'Night sir." Ryo said with a smile and left the apartment. Rose slumped back down on the couch. He could still feel Ryo's mouth and skin on his own. It was at that moment he had truly realized he had lost Ryo forever. And it hurt…like hell.

_ End Flashback  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Mother Knows Best

Ryo walked into his apartment just after 5pm. Bikky was playing a video game in the living room, but stopped when he saw the sad look on Ryo's face. 

"Hey Ryo..you okay?" Bikky asked caringly.

"What, don't I get a hello first?" Ryo said jokingly…but it came out sharp.

"Whoa scuse me." Bikky said.

"Sorry Bikky." Ryo said quietly. As he put his stuff away and hung up his coat. "It's been a bad day."

"Oh." Bikky said. "You wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Not right now kiddo." He said sitting down at the table. "I think I am going to let you order a pizza tonight, I'm too beat to cook."

"Sure, no prob." Bikky said walking into the kitchen. "Where's Dee, working late?"

Ryo ran a hand through his hair not answering Bikky's question.

"Why does something tell me the perv had something to do with your bad day."

"I already said not right now Bikky." Ryo said standing up. "I'm going to go lie down for awhile. There's twenty bucks in my wallet, use that to order dinner."

"Okay Ryo." Bikky said worriedly. Ryo smiled as he saw the concerned look on his face and walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"It's alright B." He said. "Dee and me just had a little fight. It'll blow over. We just need a little time apart to cool off."

_'I hope.'_

* * *

Dee walked through the cool autumn dusk. He had called the precinct and told him he wasn't feeling so good and that he was taking a half day. The chief of course was pissed, but Berkeley calmed him down. He understood that Dee needed the rest of the day to sort things out. He hoped his meeting with Dee had knocked some sense into his thick head. When Ryo came into the precinct two hours later, he told the detective that Dee had called in sick, but that it was probably nothing. Ryo, though tempted to go home and check on Dee, knew better. He sat at his computer and aimlessly worked on reports, hoping that when he got home Dee would be waiting for him.

Dee, at the moment, however was walking in another direction away from Ryo's apartment. As he entered a poorer part of the area he saw his destination.

SUDDENLY…

"OKAY SCUMBAG! HAND OVER ALL YOUR LOOT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!"

Dee rolled his eyes.

"Oh puhleese, you're still pulling that shit you punk?" Dee said.

"Dee? OUCH…HEY LEGGO!"

"Yeah right Thomas." Dee said as he tugged the child's ear leading him into the direction of the old church. "Normally I'd find your repeat offense funny, but I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Awww…come on Dee…OW OW OW…NOT SO HARD!"

"Heh…you think I'm bad…just you wait."

Dee reached the old church and rang the bell. A few moments later an elderly nun appeared. Her eyes lit up when she saw Dee, then turned fiery when she saw the ear he was tugging.

"THOMAS CAIN!" She yelled. "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! IT'S DINNERTIME AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME IN WHEN I CALLED YOU!"

"But Penguin…OUCH!"

The nun grabbed his other ear as Dee released him from his grasp.

"He decided to play juvenile delinquent again." Dee said crossing his arms. "Tried to rob me when I was coming over here."

The boy laughed nervously, but the nun glared at him.

"Oh is that so?" She said. "Well just for that Thomas…tomorrow I want you to write me fifty Hail Mary's and fifty Our Father's and then you can help me clean the bathrooms right after school!"

"AW PENGUIN…OUCH!" She tugged again as she led the boy inside.

"AND THE NAME'S MOTHER YOU LITTLE BEAST!" She said angrily. "Now off to dinner and I'll be sure to tell Sister Anna to skip your dessert tonight!"

She gave the boy a gentle push towards the dining hall and the boy went off grumbling and rubbing his sore ear.

Dee laughed. "Still a hard ass, eh Penguin?"

Before he knew it the nun had grabbed his own ear.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH AND WHAT'S MY NAME AGAIN!?"

"Sorry Mother." Dee said annoyingly.

The nun smiled and released her fingers from his ear and then wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.

"Oh so good to see you Dee!" She said sweetly. "How have you been?!"

Dee sighed. "I've been better. Besides it was only two weeks ago that you saw me last."

"Oh you poor thing, you look tired." She said. "How's Ryo, has he been taking care of you?"

Dee was silent.

"Oh dear." Mother Maria Lane said when she saw the sad look on Dee's face. "Is everything alright with you and him?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now." Dee said.

Mother Maria put her arm around his shoulder.

"Alright my child." She said. "Well, since you're here you might as well stay for dinner. The children should all be seated now and there is always room for an extra guest. They'll be glad to see you."

"I'd like that." Dee said with a small smile and walked with her to the dining hall.

It was nearing 8pm and Dee still hadn't returned home. He tried calling Dee's apartment but got no answer. The same went with Dee's cell phone. Bikky watched as Ryo paced nervously around the apartment. Ryo had emerged from his room when the pizza arrived, but barely touched his slice. Mostly just stared at the clock or ran to the phone to try Dee.

"Come on Ryo." Bikky said. "Dee is fine…he's tough…he knows the streets."

Ryo sighed.

"It's not that I am worried so much about Bikky…I just wish he was here so he and I can talk. I don't like this silence between us."

Bikky sighed. Truth be told he was pretty pissed that Dee wasn't man enough to come home and talk to Ryo. But, he wouldn't say that to Ryo. His foster dad was upset enough as it is.

"Well…it's Dee." Was all Bikky could come up with.

"Yeah…I know." Ryo said staring out the window.

Back at the orphanage Mother Maria finally had a chance for some private time with Dee. The children were now in their rooms for the night doing homework, or the younger ones asleep. The elder children were busy doing their nightly chores around the church/orphanage. Dee and Mother Maria were now sitting in her little room as Dee poured his heart out to her.

"Oh my child." She said holding him once he had finished.

"I just don't want to be married to him if he is going to do that every time someone plays the pity card." Dee said. "But I love him so much."

"But you got your answer didn't you?" Mother Maria said. "The man he was with told you what had happened and Ryo is an honest person…that seems like the total truth."

Dee didn't answer. Mother Maria chuckled.

"Do you remember?" She said. "When you were five and you suddenly wanted to be a police officer like Jess? You wore a little officer costume that Jess got you for Christmas? You would toddle around the orphanage trying to arrest criminals when really you just wanted an excuse to use your gear."

"Heh…yeah." Dee said. "And Jess said to me never to use my toy gun unless it's a dire situation. Of course being me, I didn't listen and pointed that thing at everyone."

Mother Maria looked out at her window.

"I remember…you were so convinced you were a police officer that one time you got into a fight with one of the older boys because you thought they were stealing from the orphanage donation box we have in my office."

Dee laughed.

"Yeah…turns out they were just adding some money INTO the box."

Mother Maria laughed.

"You were so intent on hauling them to your jail without even giving them a chance to say their side of the story. That little stubborn streak you have. You were so proud of yourself, but when I explained to you that I had told them I just needed someone to help me clean my office, you got so mad."

Dee smiled.

"I wanted so bad to catch a criminal in the act and thought I really had. I didn't believe him and I started to attack the guy telling him what a liar he was."

"He smacked you good." Maria said. "And I had to punish you both for two weeks."

"Yeah that wasn't fun." Dee said rubbing the spot on his head that the older boy had hit him so many years ago. Mother and son continued to laugh and a light bulb suddenly went off in Dee's head. He looked over at Maria.

"You're sneaky you know that?"

She smiled.

"I'm your mother…I am supposed to knock sense into that thick head of yours. You didn't want to listen to reason when it was staring you in the face, you wanted to believe you were right and that was it."

"And you're telling me that I did that today with Ryo huh?" Dee said.

"Very much so." Mother Maria said. The truth had been told to you…by both parties...yet still you needed proof that the man loves you. Ryo knows what he did was wrong, but he was afraid to explain the rest of the details. And I can see why, you walked away from the poor man before he could tell you the rest of the truth."

Dee put his head in his hands. Mother Maria reached over and rubbed his back.

"You were hurt my child." She said. "But Ryo didn't mean it…and this Rose person has told you what really happened. If he wanted to destroy you and Ryo's relationship, he would have lied and made up a whole other story. He had an opportune time to take Ryo away from you, but he didn't use it."

"I know Mother." He said. "I just…I just don't like other people touching him. I get so scared that if someone tries to make a move on him, he'll leave me for them."

His thought was interrupted with a forceful tug on his ear.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled.

"To think my son could think of something so ridiculous!" Maria said. "Dee Laytner…Ryo Maclean loves you with his heart. He would never leave you…and if he even tried…he knows who he'd be messing with."

Dee laughed.

"No one messes with my boy and gets away with it." Mother Maria said. "I maybe old, but when it comes to my children no one escapes unscathed."

"Aww Mother…"

"I mean Dee." She said. "I saw the look at that boy's eyes the first time I met you. And you know I have a keen eye for good people…and he is one of them. I knew he was going to be extra special…and when you proposed to him that night…I said many prayers of thanksgiving to God. He brought my baby an angel to love and vice versa…and I'll be damned if I see that destroyed."

Dee gazed at his mother and then reached over and gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you Mother." He said quietly. "You always know how to make things right."

"I told you…I'm your mother…it's what I do. By the way I still I have your policeman costume stashed away in one of the trunks in the church attic."

Heh...you kept it after all this time?" Dee asked with a smile.

"I couldn't part with it, holds too many memories of you." She said. "Besides, I have been saving it in case you and Ryo decide to have a little cop of your own. I can't see two men being greater parents to a child then you and Ryo."

Dee smiled. "Trying to hint that you wanna be a grandma, Mother?"

"You know how I love children." She said. "And I do have a desire to see a baby in those arms of yours before age gets the better of me."

"That won't be for a very long time Mother...if ever." Dee said.

He gave her one more hug and stood up. It was time for him to head out. He had one more thing he needed to do.


	12. Chapter 12: Ephiphanies

**Author's Note:** _This chapter features lyrics from songs that I wish I owned, but didn't because I can't write music. On that note if I owned _**FAKE**_ I would be the happiest woman alive. Who wouldn't want to own Dee and Ryo!? But alas I don't because I can't draw for shit either. Anyway…the artists and the songs in order of appearance are _**Savage Garden: Hold Me,****Howie Day: Collide, ****Sade: Sweetest Taboo, ****Goo Goo Dolls: Iris, Enrique**** Iglesias: Addicted,****Lifehouse: You and Me**_, and _**Rob Thomas: Ever the Same**_.  
_

* * *

Ryo watched the stars twinkling in the night sky. He sipped on his wine and try to mellow out, letting the music on his portable CD player be the only thing racing through his mind. But he couldn't stop thinking about Dee, especially when he realized that the CD he was listening to was actually a collection of love songs Dee had burned off of his computer. The music made him long for his lover more, but he didn't have the heart to turn it off as the music reminded him of better times with Dee, whether it was just lying in his arms on a lazy Sunday morning or making passionate love in the middle of a dark night. He took another sip of wine and tilted his head back, singing quietly along with the music. 

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight i'm finding it hard to be your man_

Meanwhile Dee was pacing outside of Ryo's apartment nervously practicing his dialogue.

"Ryo baby…I am sooo sorry…nah!"

_Pace_

"Ryo my darling, please forgive me! GAAAH NO TOO MUSHY!"

_Pace_

"Ryo I'm sorry I'm such an idiot…now lets forgive, forget, and fuck…IDIOT!" Dee smacked his head. "THAT'S TOO ME!"

Finally Dee knocked on the door. Closing his eyes tightly, he felt the rush of the air as the door opened.

"FORGIVE ME!" He yelled.

"You call that an apology!?" Said a voice. "God you are as stupid as you are ugly."

"HUH!?" Dee responded cracking open one eye. Realizing he wasn't staring into the beautiful face of his Ryo, but rather the top of Bikky's blonde head made Dee's shoulders slump.

"Oh great." He murmured.

Bikky crossed his arms.

"That's all you gotta say perv face?" Bikky said. "I should just throw your sorry ass out before Ryo sees you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dee said. "Like you have the capability you annoying midget."

"Ryo is really unhappy right now and since he won't tell me what it's about, of course I figured it was something YOU did, bastard."

Dee growled. If this day wasn't bad enough, now he had to get an earful of Bikky's smart mouth.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE RYO IS BABOON BOY!" Dee yelled.

Bikky huffed.

"Like I would tell you." He said smartly.

Dee glared and gently pushed Bikky out of his way as he entered the apartment.

"RYO! HEY RYO!" Dee yelled checking the rooms.

Bikky watched with a smirk as he watched Dee fail miserably.

"As you can see, Ryo's not here." He said mockingly.

"Well where is he then!?" Dee asked growing angrier by the second.

Bikky grinned further.

"Well you know me and my teenaged brain, I tend to forget things rather easily."

Dee knew where this was going.

"Nah uh…no way punk."

Bikky yawned.

"No problem…let Ryo stay mad at you…I'm just going to hit the ole sleep sack!"

He sauntered off towards his bedroom, but was stopped when he felt Dee's hand holding his shoulder.

"A buck."

"Pfft…you think I am stupid?"

"Yes." Dee said.

"To bed I go, have fun on the couch tonight perv!" Bikky said.

Dee growled.

"Five."

"Fifty."

"Scuse me do I look like I am made of money!?"

"No you waste Ryo's savings while you squander away yours. Fifty."

"Ten."

"Gettin sleeeppy."

Dee was losing his patience.

"Fifteen."

"Twenty five." Bikky said.

"Twenty and I don't tell Ryo whose filthy little eyes I caught reading one those dirty magazines this morning you nearly busted my ass about a few days ago."

Bikky's eyes went up.

'Damn I thought I had that hidden away.'

"You wouldn't."

Dee smirked.

"I saw it peeking out from your pillow when Ryo made me go grab your lazy ass out of bed this morning for the third time and even though you are at that delicate age, I'm sure Ryo wouldn't be that understanding when he saw that it was of the pornos that would make Hugh Heffner and the Playboy Bunnies squirm."

Bikky was defeated.

"Up on the roof...he's been there all night." Bikky said. He said he needed some air."

'I am so good." Dee thought.

"Thanks brat." Dee said patting his shoulder and headed to the door.

"HEY WHERE'S MY TWENTY!?" Bikky yelled behind him.

Dee smirked.

"Mm…sorry…The Bank of Dee is closed, please try again, but don't press you're luck, at a later time! THANK YOU!"

With a resounding yell of "ASSHOLE" from Bikky. Dee closed the apartment door with a resounding click.

* * *

Ryo sat humming quietly to the music. The air wasn't that chilly, but a subtle breeze was blowing. 

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide_

Every verse in a new song that played made him think of Dee. Every moment cherished with his partner, every touch, every smile, every tear.

_You give me the sweetest taboo  
That's why I'm in love with you  
You give me the sweetest taboo  
Sometimes I think you're just too good for me _

Some of the songs brought tears to Ryo's eyes and he found himself biting his lip as he leaned his head back and mouthed the words, letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
and sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

It was painful being without Dee, knowing how angry and hurt he was. All Ryo wanted to do was hold Dee in his arms and take away all the pain.

_I'm not afraid of dying,  
But I am afraid of losing you  
_

_Maybe I'm addicted  
I'm out of control  
But you're the drug that keeps me from dying...  
_

_Maybe I'm a liar  
But all I really know  
Is you're the only reason I'm tryin' _

_When you are lying next to me  
Love is going thru to me  
Oh it's beautiful _

Ryo wiped his face as the moon shone brightly down. Little did he know that as he was singing, he wasn't alone. The next thing he knew that as he began to sing Lifehouse's "You and Me, he felt a gentle tug take off one of his headphones and sing quietly in his ear.

_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you _

Ryo shuddered and turned his head slightly to the voice as a new song came on.

_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding to me  
Like someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same_

Ryo stared into jade green and then into red as a beautiful rose was brought before his face.

"I'm sorry Ryo." Dee said as he took Ryo's hand. "I love you more than anything and I didn't mean to go off the way I did. My damn stubbornness gets in the way of hearing you out."

"No Dee." Ryo said taking the rose. "I should have explained it all. Hell, I should have come home the minute I realized it was just going to be me and Rose. I'm so sorry I hurt you!"

Dee smiled as he rubbed Ryo's hand.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He said. "How much it means to me waking up to your beautiful face every morning and seeing it just before I go to sleep at night? How whenever I act dumb, you always make me see the light?"

Dee looked up into those dark eyes.

"And I dunno…I told you a long time ago that I didn't like seeing anyone with their hands on you. I know its wrong of me to be so damn possessive because I don't own you. But…I'm afraid if I let go…just one second…you'll be away from me forever. And I can't see myself without you. It's impossible."

Ryo smiled through tears as he kneeled down to Dee.

"I can't see myself without you either." He said. "I love you…more than anything in this world. And you don't possess me. I give myself to you. Mind, body, and soul completely."

Dee's throat tightened with emotion as he took Ryo's hand and put his over his jacketed heart.

"I Dee Laytner, take Randy "Ryo" Maclean as my future husband. For anything that life may dare throw at us, through all the best and all the worst times. Through fear and bravery, love and lust, darkness and light, trust and misunderstandings, may no one possess me but him."

Ryo croaked a sob at the beautiful words and threw his arms around Dee's neck.

"I love you!" He said. "I'm sorry for what happened…I promise never to hurt you again."

"Shh…Ryo it's alright." Dee said rubbing his back tenderly. "You didn't hurt me as much as you think. I just needed to realize my own stupidity. I knew deep down in my heart that nothing terrible had really happened…I was just too thickheaded to figure it out on my own."

"But…" Ryo started…but Dee put a finger on his mouth.

"I spoke to Rose…and then Penguin." He said. "Now before you get mad. It wasn't that I didn't believe you…I just wanted to hear it from the bastard himself. I just…I dunno…I needed to know why he was acting so damn smug. Little did I know, I was the real bastard. He told me what you said after he kissed you, after he asked you to stay the night. Then I…just…needed my mom at that moment. She always knew how to make me see things clearer. I gotta stop with the damn accusations so you wouldn't be afraid to tell me the truth…is what she said…in her own words."

Ryo sniffled.

"My mom was the same way." He said. "She always knew how to help me make sense of things whenever I had a problem. Mom's are like that."

Dee laughed.

"After that sense was knocked it my head, I headed to the floral shop and got you that. I had just caught them as they were closing" He pointed to the rose in Ryo's hand. "I figured you deserved a little present after I acted like such an idiot."

Ryo smiled.

"We were both idiots." He said throwing himself back into Dee's arms. "Let's just let it be water under the bridge."

Dee rocked them together.

"I'd like that, but I do need to ask…forgive me?"

Ryo smiled into Dee's chest.

"Always."

He shivered a little and Dee felt it.

"Come on baby." He said helping Ryo to his feet. "Let's get you inside and I'll warm you up. You deserve some pampering after a day like today."

Ryo smirked.

"Oh really?"

Dee returned the smirk as he planted a warm, wanting kiss on Ryo's mouth.

"How about…I draw you a nice hot bath where I personally wash you…then I lay down on the bed and give you one of my famous back massages…and then…we'll see where it goes afterwards.

Ryo smiled as he and Dee kissed again under the stars, holding each other tightly and passionately.

"I'd like that very much." He said. "Lead the way."

Dee took Ryo's hand and after quickly grabbing the rest of the wine and the CD player the two headed back down to the apartment. Dee did everything he said he would from the long bath where he washed Ryo thoroughly as he laid in Dee's arms complete with a sensual back massage on the bed. Then, in the glow of a dozen white candles, the two made passionate love well into the wee hours of the morning. Afterwards, they fell asleep, spent and happy as they held one another tightly. It was their sweet reward to completing what was a once a nasty hurdle in their journey.


	13. Chapter 13: Initial Plans

A week later, the 27th Precinct was nowhere near to closing the serial rapist/murder case. Dee and Ryo kept tabs on John Avery, the suspect they questioned who gave them major attitude, but so far he remained on his best behavior. A few leads here and there came to dead ends. The case was inching closer and closer to the cold case files, but Dee and Ryo were determined to catch him. Tensions were high at the 27th, but regardless Dee and Ryo tried not to bring it home. After all they had a wedding to plan and Ryo and Bikky were due to move into Dee's apartment building that weekend. Dee could hardly contain himself as Ryo and Bikky started hauling boxes up to the new apartment. Dee had previously moved all of his things up to the new apartment a few days before, bit by bit right after work and now seeing Ryo and Bikky add their things to the apartment made it all the more…home like.

"Hey perv quit staring and start helping!" Bikky yelled as he hauled another box to his new room.

Dee shook his head and watched as Ryo laughed as he put some of his books in Dee's bookshelf. Dee approached Ryo and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You bring the bed?" He whispered.

Ryo smiled.

"Yep." He said as he put his hand on Dee's. Dee was referring to the large bed that Ryo had. It was a large king that had previously belonged to his parents. It was adorned with a beautiful headboard and big fluffy pillows. Dee loved it because it had plenty of room to roll around when he and Ryo were in the mood. Ryo loved it because the two didn't need to fight for room or for blankets.

"You sure you don't wanna keep your bed in here?" Ryo asked he entered the bedroom.

Dee smiled.

"Nah…we can keep it that closet the landlord calls a guestroom." Dee said. Along with the addition of the room for Bikky, Dee and Ryo had opted for an extra room that the landlord offered at a price lower than the actual rent after a long drawn out argument with Dee. The landlord was just glad that Dee had decided to stay the building at all since many new tenants were hard to find since rent in New York City was a joke.

"Or what may turn into a kid's room one day." Ryo added with a smile. Dee had told him that Mother Maria had wishes for a grandchild one day and Ryo, an avid lover of kids, felt the same, he wanted to add on to his little family one day.

Dee laughed.

"You telling me you want to be like the celebrities and bypass the marriage and go straight to the kids?"

Ryo laughed along.

"Sorry, I'm an ole fashioned guy." Ryo said. "Marriage first then the baby carriage."

"Yeah." Dee agreed. "Besides I don't want a baby crying while we are trying to consummate our marriage."

Ryo reached around and hugged Dee.

"But I do want a family with you." He said. "A little baby or babies that you and I can adopt and raise as our own. A little part of us."

"It won't be our blood though." Dee said sadly. "It won't look like anyone of us."

Ryo smiled.

"Blood is nothing compared to love." He said. "And we would love it more than anything in this world. And you see the differences between how me and Bikky look and I still love him as my own son. He's mine and no one can ever change that. Once we are married he will be yours as well."

"ICK!" A voice erupted. "ME PART PERV!! GAAAH RYO!? I DON'T THINK SO!"

Dee smirked as Bikky stood in the door.

"Better believe it monkey brat." Dee said holding up his left ring finger. "Once a ring is on this finger, you will refer to me as BIG DADDY and you're position as man of the house will be demoted to slave!"

Bikky covered his ears and made a gagging noise.

"HELL NO!" The boy yelled. "RYO I AM NOT GONNA BE SLAVE TO THE PERV!"

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Go continue unpacking you two." He said. "We got two beds we have to move as well."

"Hello!" A new voice sounded out. The three turned and the sweet face of Carol, Bikky's best friend/girlfriend appeared.

"Need anymore help boys?" She said with a smile. "Bikky told me today was moving day. I brought Lai and Lass as well."

Ryo smiled as Lai and Lass appeared behind her.

"More the merrier." He said. "You three can help Bikky unpack his room, and then you can give Dee and me a hand when we start moving the beds.

"Hope you brought latex gloves." Bikky said. "I'd hate to think what perv germs are living on Dee's mattress."

Dee glared, picked up a pillow and threw it at Bikky.

"BACK TO WORK SLAVE OR BIG DADDY WILL LOCK YOU IN THE CLOSET FOR THE NIGHT!"

"Big Daddy?" The three teenagers looked at Dee. Ryo just sighed.

"Don't ask." He said.

The four teens left, well Bikky of course didn't leave without flipping the finger to Dee. Ryo smiled.

"Come on, let me beat him up!" Dee begged Ryo. "I won't hurt him… much…Please!"

Ryo cocked and eyebrow.

"Like the way you beat up Renard Henry?" He asked referring to the criminal back when they were on vacation in England. "I don't think so."

Dee pouted.

"You're no fun."

Ryo giggled as he threw his arms around Dee's waist.

"Says you." He said. "I seem to remember that last night you didn't think that way."

Dee shivered remembering how Ryo had seduced him the last night in Ryo's apartment and basically made their mark in almost every room, with the exception of Bikky's at Ryo's insistence. Dee had wanted to, but Ryo feared the worst of the boy walking in on them and having a huge, rightful fit of the two men going at it on his bed.

"Ooo." Dee said. "Don't get me excited. Unless you telling me you wanna lock the door and go for a quickie on my bed."

Ryo grinned as he tightened his arms around Dee.

"Well, when you put it that waaaay." Ryo said and Dee moved in for a kiss, but before he could Ryo gave him a playful smack on his butt!

"Back to work horndog!" He said with a laugh. "Organize now, playtime later!"

Dee gaped at Ryo as he reached over and grabbed another pillow off the bed.

"Oh you'll pay for that Maclean!" He yelled as Ryo laughed and ran out of the room just as Dee chased after him into the living room. Ryo quickly grabbed another pillow off the couch and attacked just as Dee pinned him.

"You don't have a chance Laytner!" Ryo yelled just as the pillow smacked him on the head. "What is that all you got!?"

Dee growled and attacked again as Ryo rolled off of the couch and jumped on Dee's back and smacked him again. Dee laughed hard as he twirled the older man on his back.

"Hey I thought you were always the bottom!" Dee yelled as sat down on the couch with Ryo clutching his back.

"AHHHH!" Ryo yelled as Dee squished the two of them and tried to smack him again.

"Why Ryo is that your keys in your pocket or are you just glad to see me!?"

Ryo continued to laugh as Dee turned his body around so he was straddling Ryo's hips. The two detectives laughed at each other at their disheveled hair and red faces. Dee leaned in and placed a breathless kiss on Ryo's mouth.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Ryo said with a laugh.

Dee was about to kiss Ryo again when he felt something hard smack his head.

"What the…"

"Hey I am not going to be the only one unpacking the apartment. Move your ass you lazy queer!"

Dee growled at the all too familiar voice of Bikky. Carol, Lai, and Lass were standing behind them nearly doubled over with laughter at the sight of the two detectives.

Next thing Bikky knew he was pulled into a headlock and Dee began smacking him with a pillow. The three teens laughed, but stopped when they saw Ryo looking at them quite sneakily as he grasped another pillow.

"Oh and you three think you'll get off so easily?" He said.

"Don't you dare Ryo!" Lass said as she back up behind Lai. But Lai stood his ground as he adjusted his cap.

"Bring it on cop!" He said and tackled Ryo as the two began to wrestle.

Carol and Lass looked at their boyfriends as they wrestled the cops and apparently losing as Dee held Bikky on the floor with his arm behind his back while Ryo had Lai in a headlock.

"Men." The two girls murmured shaking their heads.

* * *

Later on found Ryo and Dee sitting at their kitchen table sipping on coffee and looking over brochures and printed internet pages on ideas for their wedding. Bikky and the teens had gone off to the movies and pizza. Rewards from Ryo and Dee from helping them unpack most of the apartment. Now with the place to themselves they could plan their wedding with no interruption. They knew exactly where they wanted to hold the ceremony that was no question. They had both agreed that the best place to pledge their commit to one another was where the two realized their love in the first place. Between the two trees at a nearby park where they had apprehended their first criminal together. Dee had kissed Ryo there for the very first time. They had cemented their commitment to one another as NYPD partners and now they were cementing their partnership for life. Now they just had to figure out everything else.

"Oh Dee, this looks really nice." Ryo said holding a brochure about unity candles. "Not too expensive and they would be a nice piece to the ceremony."

Dee looked it over.

"Ehh…it is…but I think since we are having it outside at daytime it'd be hard for everyone to see. Plus if its windy, they could blow out. I'm not a fan of karma."

Ryo laughed.

"What, they blow out and you think that's gonna be our marriage?"

Dee raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

Ryo smiled and placed a warm kiss on Dee's neck.

"You worry too much, but you're probably right about the candles and being outside. Maybe we can do that at the reception."

"Maybe…speaking of which, any idea of where you wanna hold it?"

Ryo put his chin in his hands.

"No place over the top." He said. "A hotel ballroom would be nice. That way we can book a room there for the night."

Dee smirked.

"The honeymoon suite hopefully. I plan to make the most of our first night as a married couple."

Ryo smiled.

"Oh really?"

Dee grinned and moved closer to Ryo.

"Definitely." He said. "I want us to have a room that's large enough where I can have my way with you in more places than one!"

"Insatiable." Ryo said with a blush as he picked up another brochure.

"Damn straight." Dee said with a smile as he surfed the web on his laptop.

"Carol's aunt is going to take Lass and Carol to a shop for matching dresses for the wedding. Ryo said. "I want the girls to stand with us at the wedding. We can take Bikky and Lai with us to get their tuxedos as well as ours."

"Yeesh." Dee asked. "Think we can afford that?"

Ryo smiled.

"That's why we opened that savings account at the bank." He said. "Remember, every little bit of cash we can spare after the bills, Bikky's college fund, and the rent, goes into the wedding account."

"Oh goody." Dee said. "By this time next month there will be twenty bucks in the account."

Ryo eyed him.

"It bugs you that Mother Maria is also helping with the funds isn't it?" Ryo said.

Dee sighed.

"Yeah." He put his chin in his hands. "She has given me so much and now our wedding!? God the woman doesn't stop."

Ryo put his arm around Dee.

"We tried to talk her out of it, but she threatened to pull both of our ears if we didn't let her provide some of the funds. She just wants to make sure you have a wedding you will always remember. She just wants the best for you."

Dee took his hand.

"The best for us." He said. "Remember you're gonna be her son too soon."

Ryo smiled.

"I can't wait." The two hugged and kissed for a few minutes, but put their hormones on hold to keep planning their wedding.

"Hey we still gotta tell your aunt and uncle your getting hitched." Dee said.

Ryo nodded.

"Elena and Rick are back from Africa. They had some nasty jetlag when I last spoke to them, but they should be up now for a visit."

There was a look of worry in Ryo's eyes.

"You nervous about telling them?" Dee asked.

Ryo sighed.

"I'm not too worried." He said. "They know you mean a lot to me. And they are pretty open minded people. I did tell them you and I were together and they were okay with it."

Dee smiled.

"Yeah your aunt and uncle are good people." He said. After they had become a couple, Dee and Ryo together told Elena (Ryo's father's little sister) and her husband Rick that they were a couple. At first husband and wife were quiet. But when Ryo told them how happy he was with Dee and how Dee proclaimed how much he cherished Ryo, the look of love in the two men's eyes and knew that Ryo being happy was the most important thing that mattered.

Ryo was quiet for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Dee asked.

"About my parents." Ryo responded. "I wonder how they would react if they were still alive today and knew that I was marrying a man."

Dee rubbed Ryo's shoulder.

"They would probably grill the hell out of me making sure I was intent on marrying you for all the right reasons. If they raised such a remarkable, understanding son like you, they were probably remarkable themselves."

Ryo grinned.

"Yeah they were." He said. "But still I was their only child. I often wonder if they had that whole white picket fence dream of me having a good career, a wife, 2 kids and a dog."

"If they wanted that so bad they could have had another child." Dee said annoyingly, but regretted it when he saw the sad look on Ryo's face.

"They wanted to." He said quietly. "But when I was five my mother had a benign tumor the size of a grapefruit on her uterus and she had to have a hysterectomy."

"Oh hey Ryo…" Dee said feeling really guilty. "I didn't mean to…"

Ryo shook his head.

"It's fine." He said. "They always told me that I was their pride and joy, but I think a part of them wanted to have another child, especially as I got older and became more independent. I guess that's how I feel about Bikky and him growing up and leaving."

Dee put his face on Ryo's cheek.

"We'll have our family one day." He said. "One day there is going to be a baby, our baby, in those arms of yours."

Ryo smiled a little as Dee placed a warm kiss on his lips.

"Okay Daddy Dee." Ryo said. "Now keep looking. We still have our wedding to plan."

Dee laughed.

"Aye Aye Cap'n" He said.

By the end of the night, Ryo and Dee had set half of the wedding plans, including the date, and would call all the appropriate vendors the next day on their lunch break at work. By the time they hit the sheets, tired and happy; they had a positive outlook on the life they were soon going to have together.


	14. Chapter 14: Unit Meeting

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the delay...I had a touch of writer's block, but I finally found where I wanted to go. So enjoy!_

**P.S.:**_ Thanks goes out to _**greenmeat**_ for the comments :-) Keep 'em coming people!!  
_

* * *

Unit Meeting. Dee hated those words. That meant having to sit with the guys while Rose and the Chief blabbered on about how the Homicide Unit needed to improve, how they were good for nothings…blah blah blah. Ryo however was such a suck up, always looking to aid the chief and Rose in what changes needed to be done to the department. Ryo always loved to help when he could during these meetings. To Dee it was such a waste of time.

But this meeting was different. A new development had come up in the serial murder/rapist case and everyone was anxious to find out what it was. When Rose and the Chief appeared in the conference room, the banter between the detectives came to a halt.

"Gentlemen." Rose said wasting no time in getting into the heart of the meeting. "Last night another victim was found attacked. Same M.O. as all the rest. Unfortunately, this one also ended in murder. Detectives Adams and Parker responded to the scene so I'll leave the rest to them."

He nodded to the two weary looking detectives who stood up.

"Okay guys." Drake said. "This morning at 3am, 911 responded to a call from a frantic cabbie that had stopped when he saw someone running towards him. Thinking it was a potential passenger he pulled them over. However, the passenger was actually our victim trying to get help. The cabbie rushed her to the St. Mary's calling 911 on the way, but she died by the time she got on the table, acute blood loss due to a bullet to the chest."

Drake took a tired breath, so JJ decided to continue.

"When we were called in this morning, Drake and I retraced the cabby's steps from where he picked up the victim. We backed up a little way's and were able to find an alleyway, perfect place for the suspect to attack. The alleyway connects to another street, so perp probably went one direction, she went the other." After some scouring we were able to find the casing to the bullet that killed her."

Drake took over.

"Obviously that has been taken to ballistics, but it looks to be a .45 roughly. But even better news, WE GOT EVIDENCE!!"

The detectives howled and clapped happily. Finally a bit of good news to this dead end case.

Drake smiled.

"WE GOT FIBERS AND WE GOT WHAT LOOKS TO BE SKIN CELLS THAT ARE NOT THE VICTIM'S! EVERYTHING IS DOWN IN FORENSICS FOR EXAMINATIONS! We will probably have results by this afternoon!"

"BUT!" Rose yelled interrupting the annoying howls. "That doesn't mean anything. Just because we finally have a little break doesn't lessen your workload. If anything it means we are going to be on top of this case 24/7. Now, we have rookies scouring the city day and night. We are starting to see a pattern here and it's unfortunate because it looks like our rapist has decided to graduate to murder which means that we have to move before he targets his next victim. At first it was subways and now it's the main streets."

Drake pointed to a map of Manhattan that was hanging on a nearby wall. I t had been posted since the day the attacker had made his first hit. They had been thumb tacking each area he had struck to see if he was targeting a particular spot in the city.

"Like Commissioner Rose said, there is a pattern." Drake motioned to the map. "If you guys see the colored thumbtacks there on the map you can see he hasn't strayed far from his first attack, on 17th, there isn't much we haven't already searched, so he's THERE somewhere or close by. Anyway, 17 are swamped with half a dozen different bars along with a subway entrance. So he probably lurks around there."

The chief then took his turn.

"There are going to be stake outs assigned for everyone the next couple of nights. Ted and Marty you will take tonight, Drake and JJ will stake out tomorrow night and then Dee and Ryo will take the night after. We will also have rookies staked out at other areas nearby so none of us miss a spot this creep might try. Since we are nearing Halloween, the bars will probably be crawling with more partiers so keep your eyes peeled."

"As for the rest of today…Rose said…Laytner and Maclean, I need the two of you to scour the databases today on anything we might have missed and then question the bar owners on 17th for anyone that may have seen our victims before they were attacked before your shift ends."

"Yes sir." Ryo said jotting down the notes.

"Good." Rose said. "Drake and JJ, you two are free to go for the day since you two have been on shift since early this morning, but don't stray too far where we can't reach you. Marty and Ted, you two are also free to go to rest up for tonight as you will be starting at around 8pm, since that is usually when the bars start getting crowded. Report here at 6:30 for further instructions."

"Yes sir." The men said in unison.

Rose nodded.

"You all are free to go."

The detectives gathered their things and left the conference room together.

"Glad that's over." Drake said yawning. "Fuck I'm tired. I'm going home and straight to bed and not waking up until tomorrow."

"Ditto on that one." JJ said.

Dee snorted.

"Babies." He said. "Quit yer whining. That's part of being a cop. No rest for the weary."

"Dee shut up." Drake said. "You weren't roused out of a nice deep sleep at 3:30 in the damn morning just to spend 2 hours with CSU, then at the hospital till 5, then back here to report to the chief then for the damn meeting. I've already put in a full day!"

Drake grumbled.

"Stupid call interrupted my hot dream of me with Penelope Cruz."

Dee laughed.

"Like a babe that hot would date your sorry ass!"

Ryo rolled his eyes while the men play fought. He looked over to see that JJ was yawning. The dark circles under his eyes said that the young sniper didn't get much sleep before he had been called out to the crime scene.

"You look beat." Ryo said. "Want me to grab you a cup of coffee before you go?"

JJ looked over at him surprised by his kindness. JJ always thought of Ryo as a rival whether it was vying for Dee's affections or just on the field where their sniping skills were compared. He often felt like an outcast compared to the Great Ryo.

But Ryo didn't rub it in his face though. Always modest and always complimenting his own skills, Ryo did think of JJ as an acquaintance in the least. Ryo didn't like hostility with the people he worked with. While Dee made it easy for people to hate him with his constant macho and often troublesome attitude, Ryo made it easy for people NOT to hate him with his quiet demeanor and kind heart. JJ however liked the bad boy that was Dee and immediately loved him from the start. But when Dee hooked up with Ryo and made it clear he wasn't letting go, the sniper felt like a piece of him was breaking. He tried to look at the bright side that at least Dee was happy and Ryo seemed like a decent guy, but still he couldn't help wishing Dee was with him instead of Ryo.

"JJ?" Ryo asked. "JJ? You okay?"

JJ realized he had be zoning out.

"Oh sorry." He said. "Thanks on the coffee, but I'm good. I just want to shower and sleep."

"Okay." Ryo said with a nice smile.

JJ looked over at the arguing Drake and Dee.

"HEY DON'T GO KNOCKING MY EXES!" Drake yelled to Dee. "AT LEAST MINE AREN'T PSYCHO LIKE THAT LAST ONE OF YOUR'S WAS!"

"HEY TRISHA WAS NOT PSYCHO!" Dee yelled. "SHE WAS JUST….UNIQUE!"

"YEAH UNTIL SHE WAS ARRESTED FOR FRAUD!! DUDE THE GIRL HAD FOUR ALIASES!"

"THAT WAS NEVER PROVEN!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

Ryo laughed and JJ looked at him. He still couldn't understand what Dee saw in the honey blonde. Ryo was such a mouse compared to the lion that Dee was. JJ loved the aggressiveness that was Dee, but Ryo, he'd either blow up or cower under it. What the hell could Dee possibly love Ryo so much that he'd want to marry him. They were so different.

"FINE DRAKE." Dee said. "BUT YOU KNOW I STILL HAD BETTER THAN YOU!!"

"OH REALLY!?" Drake said. "AND HOW IS THAT?"

Dee walked over to Ryo and put his arm around him.

"Because in the end, I ended up finding the one that I had been dreaming about my whole life…this one right here. I got the best that any man could ask for and I love him more than anything in this damn world."

Dee looked warmly over at Ryo making him blush and making JJ's heart fall even more. Drake on the other hand just pretended to gag.

"I'm gonna go now." JJ said sadly. "See ya tomorrow guys."

The short sniper left the precinct being careful not to let anyone see his tears. When he got onto the street, he snuck away in an alley and cried his heart out. He knew that as much as he could try, Dee would never be his. He had found his soul mate and unfortantely for JJ…it wouldn't be him and it hurt worse than anything he'd felt before.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked up ready to fight, but stopped when he saw the tired eyes of Drake Parker looking down at him. Drake knew exactly by the tear stained face of JJ what was troubling him. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Here. I only used it once…" He said sheepishly.

JJ stared at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Adams." He said. "I won't tell anyone."

JJ nodded and blew his nose and cried a little more as much as he tried to fight it. Drake stood next to him and rubbed his back.

"Let it out JJ." He said. "It's been a rough morning and you can't keep it bottled up."

JJ didn't say anything as he sobbed some more as Drake continued to comfort him.

"It's gonna be okay kid." Drake said kindly. "You'll find your dream."

JJ nodded as he cried. Drake was right. He'll find his one true love. Maybe when he least expected it. Hell it happened for Ryo and Dee. It could happen for him….right?


	15. Chapter 15: Frank and Aiko Maclean

Ryo and Dee stood on the front steps of the upstate New York house. It was a day before their stakeout and Ryo's Aunt Elena had invited the two to lunch at their home. Ryo had previously requested they take a half day since they did a little overtime. The night before after the two had stayed at the precinct four hours past their clock out time to scour the databases some more. Though the evidence Drake and JJ had found had trace amounts of DNA that didn't belong to the victim and Ted and Marty's stake out the night before didn't produce any arrests, moral was lifted and the 27 believed they were close to catching their culprit. But right now, as Ryo and Dee stood waiting for his aunt to answer the door, the detective couldn't help but be nervous.

"Ryo for Christ Sake!" Dee yelled as Ryo adjusted Dee's tie for the umpteenth time. "Everything is fine, you look fine, I look fine! Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Sorry Dee!" Ryo said stammering. He was about to say more when the door opened and the kind hearted fashionable Elena appeared.

"Ryo sweetie!" She said happily embracing her nephew. "I'm so happy to see you!" She looked over at Dee and gave him the same sweet smile.

"Hey Aunt Elena!" Ryo said looking at his aunt. "You look wonderful! How are you!?"

The middle aged woman smiled.

"Can't complain!" She said.

"Oh Dee!" She said giving the detective the same bear hug. "You look great! Looks like our Ryo has been taking care of you!"

Dee smiled.

"He has Elena, good to see you too again."

"Well, don't just stand there you two, come on in!" She said ushering the two detectives into her house. "Rick is in the den watching another football game. Jeez, we leave America for a few weeks and he comes back here acting like he has never seen a television before! RICK GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! RYO AND DEE ARE HERE!"

The two detectives cringed at the shriek, but smiled. Smart, witty, outgoing, and beautiful, that was Elena, Ryo's father's baby sister. Both she and Frank (Ryo's father) had always beaten to a different drum growing up. Though Frank was the next Maclean male, he didn't really care about it or the amount of money he was born into that he was supposed to carry on. A child of the fifties and a teen into the sixties he cared more about solving the world's problems…much to his parents chagrin. Both he and Elena had taken an interest in the arts and Frank focused on studying it while Elena focused on doing it when she reached teenagerhood.

When Frank traveled to Japan for a semester he met Aiko Tsubara, a young woman the same age as Robert, from Tokyo also studying art. Frank and Aiko were often in the same classes together as Aiko was fluent in English…as she had studied English at a young age through a teacher who actually taught English at her school. Though her family was poor they had saved up enough for her to go to school as they wanted a bright future for all their children. The youngest of three children Aiko, like Frank and Elena, had a different outlook on life. While her brother Taro worked with his father in a nearby factory and her sister Kohana worked as a seamstress in Tokyo, Aiko had other plans. An amateur painter, she could spend hours glowering over a blank canvas trying to decide what she should paint. Since it was the sixties life had taken on new colors, with peace and love flowing freely in the United States, the hatred and horror of the Vietnam War taken place just south of where she lived. Using all those changes, she expressed them in her paintings. She won a few awards here and there and though she did strive to be a good artist, she wanted to learn every aspect of art there was...and that's how she ended up in the same classes as Frank Maclean.

Now, Frank like, most men, had hormones. He was captivated by Aiko from her long flowing jet black hair to her deep onyx eyes. The clothes she wore were plain compared to the women in America who wore everything from couture Twiggy had advertised to the jeans, sandals, and shirts without a bra underneath of the flower power girls. Aiko, was different as he could easily see. Often outspoken in class she could point out every aspect of a painting the professor shown, even things he had never come to realize before. Sometimes Frank would notice something as well and the two would have a debate which wouldn't end even after class was dismissed. Both intrigued by each other's intelligence the two would often meet after school where they would both discuss art or Aiko would show him one of her paintings. With each meeting the two would find themselves more and more attracted to one another until one day Frank couldn't help himself.

"See I think what the artist is trying to portray here is a sense of loathing, a sort of hatred, almost to the point of death…what do you think Frank-san?"

Frank however had been staring at her dreamily.

"Frank-san!" Aiko yelled.

"Huh, wha!?" He said shaking his head.

"I asked you what you think the artist is trying to portray in this painting." Aiko said pointing to the picture in the book.

"Oh…oh yeah…loathing…right." He said.

Aiko laughed as the two sat on the grassy hill near the university.

"What's with you today?" She asked. "You've been acting strange." 

Frank sighed.

"Just thinking." He said.

"About?"

"I have to go back to America in a week." He said quietly.

Aiko darted her eyes away from him. She had forgotten he was just there for a semester abroad and then come the summer he would have to go back to the USA.

"Oh." She said closing the book.

"I don't want to go back." He responded laying down on his back looking up that the sky. Aiko knew why as Frank had told her that he was none too fond of his family's greed and snobbish attitude.

"They are your family Frank." She said. "And it's America. You don't have to stay with them if you don't want to. You should have the means to get out on your own."

"Pfft…like they would help." He said. "They have already shipped my little sister off to boarding school and she's not even ten yet. What's the purpose of going somewhere when you have no one to be there with you?"

"Isn't that the point?" Aiko asked. "To seek adventures on your own? To discover things about yourself without the aid of others?"

Frank sat up and looked at Aiko.

"Why do you think I came here?" He said. "I came here not just to study, but to get away and learn new things and…I found what I was trying to look for."

"Which was?" Aiko asked looking deep into his blue eyes. A subtle wind suddenly blew brushing some of the long hair away from Aiko's face revealing her beauty. Never before had she looked so lovely. He couldn't resist. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. He pulled away to see a tinge of pink coloring her pale cheeks.

"Frank-san…" She whispered.

"You…" He said. "I found you. And I don't want to let go."

He took her hand in both of his and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Aiko Tsubara. Let me stay in Tokyo with you." He said. "I don't need America or my family and their money. All I want is you."

Aiko stared at their joined hands sadly.

"You know you can't Frank-san." She said. "You have plans in America. You have to finish your schooling there. You can't give that all up for me."

She sighed.

"And I have dreams too. I don't want to be tied down here with a husband and children." She said.

"You don't have to be!" Frank said. "Then if I can't stay here. Come to America with me! You can paint there, you can work at a museum, you can still travel! I won't tie you down! I'll give you everything you need that my heart can give. I love you. I just can't be without you."

He kissed her hand.

"I do want to be with you Frank-san." She said. "And I do want to see America." 

"Then say yes!" He said.

"But." She interrupted. "I have my family here. My own schooling to finish. I don't want to give them up either."

Frank stared in silence. He knew she was right. Aiko couldn't leave her family, she loved them too much to run away with an American to a life of uncertainty.

"Aiko…" Frank said, but she had quickly gotten up.

"I'm sorry Frank-san." She said with tears in her eyes as she ran off. He tried to chase after her but she got lost in the crowds. Crestfallen, Frank spent the next week getting ready to go home, arguing with his father that he did not want his damn company to throw him a graduation party after college or that he wanted to go on to get an MBA. Aiko dove herself into her studies and tried to forget all about the American man who had captivated her heart. She walked around like a zombie, painting furiously when she could. Her mother, Nozomi, noticed her daughter's odd behavior and sat her down the night before Frank's departure.

"Aiko, what's troubling you?" She said not beating around the bush.

Aiko shook her head.

"Nothing Mama." She said.

"Don't lie to me daughter." Nozomi said. She sighed. "It's about that American boy isn't it?"

Aiko shot up head up. She didn't tell her parents about Frank for fear on how they would react knowing she had loved an American.

"Taro saw you and he in town when he was doing a pick up for the factory." She said. "He said you both looked very close. He was infuriated as was your father, but you were lucky I calmed them down enough not to say anything to you."

"Gomen nasai mama." Aiko said sadly. "You and father don't have to worry about him. He's going back to the U.S. tomorrow."

"I'm not worried about him." Nozomi said. "I'm worried about you. Are you in love with this boy?"

Aiko nodded as she tried to fight the tears in her eyes.

"You aren't….in trouble are you?" Nozomi asked nervously. She knew that these days carefree girls like Aiko were prone to getting themselves pregnant just because a boy whispered some sweet nothings in their ears.

"No Mama." She said. "Frank-san and I haven't shamed you."

Nozomi secretly prayed thanks to Buddha that her daughter and this Frank-san had been smart.

"Daughter." She said. "Does this man truly love you?"

Aiko nodded. "He wanted to stay in Tokyo and give up everything that his family wants him to have because they are rich. I told him that he has to go back to America, that there is nothing here for him. But…"

"But?" Nozomi asked.

Aiko's eyes filled with tears.

"But he said that now that he has found me, he has everything." She said. "He said he loves me. He doesn't want to tie me down. If he can't stay in Tokyo then he wanted me to go to America with him. But I can't do that. I can't leave you and papa and oni-chan and oni-san. I can't be without you all…but I love him mama."

Nozomi frowned as her daughter put her head in hands and cried. Nozomi turned her head and saw her reflection in a nearby mirror. The wrinkles on her face were becoming prominent. Her eyes were tired and her skin was dull. She wasn't the carefree woman…like Aiko…anymore. She was now nearing sixty. She was already a grandmother to Taro and Kohana's children. Her husband was also showing signs of age as his hair and turned greyer and his hands began aching more and more. Her children were grown and as much as she wanted to keep them with her forever…she knew she couldn't anymore.

Nozomi sighed and lifted Aiko's chin up from her arms and turned to face her. With a smile she wiped the tears from her daughter's face and kissed her cheek.

"Go to him Aiko." She whispered.

Aiko sat stunned as her lip quivered.

"Mama…"

"My daughter…my youngest child." Nozomi said. "I have dreaded this day, but also welcomed it. You think so much of others that you forget about yourself. Your father and I held you so close while trying to give you the freedom you deserved. You have grown into such a beautiful woman. No longer the little girl whose hand I would hold. I can no longer keep you from the world."

She stood up and went over to a jar. There she extracted some yen.

"Take this." She said placing the money in her daughter's hands. "I have been saving it for you." 

"Mama I can't take this." Again Aiko was stunned.

"My daughter." She said. "If this man truly loves you and you want to be with him, if America is what you want, then you have my blessings. But with the condition you continue your schooling. If this Frank-san loves you as much as it seems, he will let you be who you want to be."

Aiko couldn't stop her tears. Had her mother really given her permission to go to America with Robert? To be with this man they hardly knew? To take a chance on an uncertain future?"

"But what about you and father!?" Aiko asked worriedly. "Taro and Kohana…don't you need me? You have given me so much and now this?"

Nozomi laughed.

"We aren't going anywhere my child." She said. "And we will always be there when you need us. But now it is time for you to go out and see what the world has to offer. Taro and Kohana have taken their paths as your father and I did. Now you must choose yours."

Aiko sobbed, but a large smile spread across her face as she grabbed her mother into a large embrace.

"Oh Mama…thank you…I love you." She said through tears. Nozomi also feeling a little weepy held her daughter tight.

"Don't forget who you are Aiko." She said. "Know that you're father and I and your brother and sister love you dearly. May this Frank take good care of you."

She pulled away and held her daughter's face in her hands.

"Now…go to him."

Frank sat in the Narita airport terminal watching the planes take off and land. He felt so unhappy. Aiko hadn't come to wish him farewell. It was going to be a long flight with a layover in London, England then from London to Syracuse. It was also nearing Christmas which meant that the flights were going to be packed. He really didn't want to go.

"Aiko…" He murmured.

"Boarding Call for Flight 1290 with nonstop service to London now boarding at gate 34. All passengers please have their tickets ready."

Frank sighed, picked up his carry on and headed towards the gate. He handed his ticket to the staff member. He turned back to give Tokyo one last look.

"Sayonara Japan." He said quietly. "I love you Aiko."

"FRANK!" A voice called out. He turned, but didn't see anything and took another step.

"FRANK-SAN!" This time the voice was louder and recognizable. He turned and saw a figure heading his way. His jaw dropped when he saw who was coming.

"FRANK WAIT!" The running figure of Aiko Tsubara came into view.

"AIKO!" He yelled and ran to her and grabbed her in his arms and practically swung her around.

"Oh Frank-san." She said burying her face in the collar of his shirt.

"Aiko." He grabbed her face gently. "What are you doing here!?"

"You weren't at your apartment." She said breahtlessly. "I figured you already left for the airport. I was scared I might have been too late."

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time." He said sadly.

She laughed and kissed his lips surprising him.

"It isn't the last time." She held up a small envelope. Frank's eyes widen when he saw it was a one-way plane ticket with a layover in London with a nonstop flight to Syracuse, New York.

"Aiko…does this mean!?" He asked.

"I love you." She said. "And I'm going to America with you. And my family is fine with it. Well, my mother is. If you are true to your word that you love me then I know everything is going to be alright. That is you still want me to go with you?"

Frank smiled so wide his face looked like it was about to split in two.

"YES YES YES!" He yelled. "A MILLION TIMES YES!!" He picked her up and spun her around happily. "I love you Aiko!"

"ASHITERU FRANK-SAN!" She yelled laughing.

"Final boarding call for flight 1290 with nonstop service to London!"

Frank grabbed Aiko's hand and she gave her ticket to the crew member who smiled at the young couple. In fact the whole plane was beaming as the two lovers took their seats.

"You ready?" He asked as the plane began jetting down the runway.

"As I'll ever be." She said as Frank took her hand. With fate completely up to them. They were ready.

And that's how the story of Ryo's parents came to be. Aiko and Frank returned to America where Ryo's grandparents basically gave them the boot after he was clear that he loved Aiko and refused to be a part of the nouve riche lifestyle. Ryo's grandfather was so angry that he never wanted to see Frank again even giving him money just to stay out of sight for being such a disgrace. Frank and Aiko both got part time jobs and continued their final semester at Syracuse University where they both graduated with a B.A. in Art while Frank backed his degree up by earning some certifications in business. He was determined to give Aiko the life she deserved and he did. Aiko got her green card and continued to paint as a hobby, but when she and Frank both found jobs as art dealers it dwindled. Aiko had a keen sense for picking out the best pieces of art to deal while Robert was able to handle the business side of the deal (the Maclean power of negotiation was an inherited trait). They had become a power couple in the art world at a very young age. Three years into their relationship, the couple finally saved up enough to marry. They traveled back to Japan where Aiko's family held a small Buddhist ceremony for them. Of course, Elena was the only one who had shown up, even though her parents forbade her to go. But being fifteen and a rebel in her own right, she knew how to sneak without getting caught, telling her parents she was spending the week at a friend's ranch in The Hamptons. Back in America Aiko and Frank got a marriage license making their marriage official. Two years later came little Randall...known as "Ryo" by his mother and "Randy" by his aunt. Aiko and Frank Maclean had a strong loving marriage. Destiny had brought them together and as sick and twisted as fate might have been…they died together. And even though death had claimed them horribly and way too early, they still stayed together forever watching their boy grow up into the man they prayed he would be since the moment he had entered this world.


	16. Chapter 16: Telling Elena and Rick

"RICK JUST TIVO THE DAMN GAME AND GET OUT HERE! RYO AND DEE ARE WAITING!"

"COMING ELENA!" Rick' s voice boomed from the den.

"He's so whipped." Dee whispered to Ryo and Ryo elbowed him.

"Your damn straight he is!" Elena said winking at Dee. Ryo blushed. Yup, Elena, definitely NOT a typical Maclean.

Rick appeared finally from the den and smiled when he saw his nephew.

"Good to see you Ryo." He said giving him a warm hug. "You as well Dee." He shook the ebony haired detective's hand warmly.

"Did you both want a drink?" Elena asked taking the gentlemen's coats.

"Uhh…tea would be nice." Ryo said nervously.

"Beer for me!" Dee yelled proudly.

"Coming up…go sit…make yourselves comfortable."

"Better do as she says." Rick said leading the boys to the plush living room adorned with cozy furniture and dozens upon dozens of pictures, all taken by Elena. They all took a seat with Rick sitting across from him. He could see his nephew look particularly anxious.

"So how was Africa?" Dee asked.

Rick smiled.

"Amazing, though Elena saw most of it. I saw stuck in a hotel room listening to executives talk about how they wanted to expand the company globally hence why we were all in Africa. God some of these business guys have got their heads way up their asses."

Dee laughed while Ryo fidgeted.

"You okay Ryo?" Rick asked.

"Huh wha!?" Ryo answered.

"I asked if you were alright." Rick said. "You're awfully jumpy."

"Oh yeah!" Ryo said. "I'm fine!"

"So how's life on the force?" Rick asked.

"Can't complain." Dee said. "We got a case that's been bugging us for the past few weeks, but hopefully we will crack it soon."

"Good." Rick said. "I do admire you two. I could never do your job with all that emotional and physical strain. You two have guts."

"Well as much as I am proud of Ryo!" Elena piped in bringing forth a tray of drinks. "I wish your career wasn't so dangerous! You nearly gave me a coronary when I found out you had been in the hospital after that last attack! Pardon my French, but I am too damn young and beautiful to be put in the grave just yet!"

The men laughed.

"Yes dear." Rick said as Elena took a seat on the armrest of his chair as her husband put an arm around her. Known each other since teens, like Aiko and Frank, Elena and Rick were inseparable. Ryo admired that in his aunt and uncle.

"Ryo sweetie?" Elena interrupted his thoughts. "You alright? You're kinda pale."

"He's been like that for the past half hour." Rick said. "It's the same look he gave his parents that time he broke a neighbor's window playing ball with some friends."

'Aw fuck.' Ryo thought while Dee laughed.

"Weeelll..." Dee said looking over at Ryo. He could tell his partner was at a loss for words, so Dee knew he had to take the stage.

"Well what?" Elena asked.

"There is something Ryo…rather Ryo and I have to tell you."

"Dee…" Ryo patted his arm. But the look on Dee's face knew it was probably the best way.

Dee approached the husband and wife and stared down at them kindly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Varner." Dee started. "As you know Ryo and I are more than just partners and friends. Well, Elena, after that last attack Ryo went through, it really opened my eyes to how much I cherish Ryo. His parents gave him wonderful love and care when they were alive and you both took over with the same love and care when they died. I only want to give him the best that you all have."

Dee took a breath. The looks on their faces were one of awe.

"That's why about a month ago, I took a chance and Ryo accepted and now we are here asking for your consent. Will you, Elena and Rick, give me your permission to marry Ryo?"

Husband and wife's jaw dropped when Dee said that last sentence.

"Marry…as in…" Elena said shakily.

"As in ceremony, family, friends, food, a life of happiness and care and love that I promise to give Ryo and that we hope you will accept." Dee said.

"Can you…" Rick started

"New Jersey has just allowed gays to have civil unions. We are going to get our marriage license there." Ryo said quietly as he walked over to his aunt and uncle and kneeled down to them. "I love Dee with all of my heart. I know me being gay might not be what you or mom and dad wanted, but I can't deny who I am either. Dee proposed to me while you were in Africa. It was hard to reach you, so don't think we have been hiding it from you. But please, I want you there at our wedding. I want you to accept us even if the whole world doesn't."

Elena looked shocked as she could see some tears beginning to stream down Ryo's cheeks.

"Oh Ryo." She said taking his face in her hands. She knew it how hard it was for him to come forward with all of this.

"Is this what you want?" Rick asked Ryo.

"Yes." Ryo answered. "More than anything Uncle Rick."

"Well." The older man cleared his throat. "What do you think Elena?"

Elena sniffled.

"I think…" She said. "THAT I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!"

The middle aged woman stifled a sob and threw her arms around her nephew.

"Oh my little Randy!!" She said tearfully. "I can't believe it!"

Ryo sniffled.

"You're okay with this Elena?" He asked. "Even though I am marrying a man!"

Elena looked at him and smiled.

"As long as you are happy sweetheart, that's all that matters to me!" She said. "You had to grow up so fast after your parents died and I was worried about you for the longest time. Whenever I looked in your eyes they always seemed so sad. But every time you talked about Dee that sparkle you had in them would come back little by little."

Rick stood up as Elena and Ryo embraced some more. He extended his hand to Dee.

"Congratulations Dee!" He said proudly. "You take care of my nephew now."

Dee took the hand and shook it happily.

"You know I will Rick."

The family embraced more with Elena pulling Dee into a big hug and giving him the talk about how he'd better take good care of Ryo or she will come at him with her claws unsheathed. She didn't grow her nails for nothing. Rick brought out a wine they saved only for celebrations and popped the cork. Dee held Ryo in his arms as the two told them their plans so far. Elena was thrilled as Ryo asked if she and Rick would walk with him when he had to take his place down the aisle. But as happy as they all were, Ryo looked…unsettled.

"Okay Ryo." She said after awhile. "What is it? You just told us your big news. You should be relaxed now."

"Yeah baby." Dee said as he held Ryo close. "You still seem kinda…out of it."

Ryo sighed.

"I was thinking about mom and dad." He said quietly looking over at a picture of them.

"Oh darling." Elena said walked over to him and putting her arms around him.

"This is something they truly would want to be a part of Ryo." Rick said.

"And they will be." Dee said. "Ryo and I decided to have 4 empty seats during the ceremony. Two for people I lost long ago and two for Ryo's parents. We are going to put their pictures on them along with a flower in their memory."

"That will be lovely." Elena said as she remembered her brother. "Frank and Aiko would have loved that."

Ryo sighed.

"Elena?" He asked. "Would mom and dad hate me?"

"HATE YOU!?" She asked stunned. "What on earth for!?"

Ryo narrowed his eyes.

"For being gay?" He asked quietly.

Elena looked at him and she could truly see the fear in his eyes. It was true that his father's side of the family had been a bunch of homophobic jerks and Aiko's family she wasn't sure about. She knew that just her words wouldn't convince Ryo. But she knew what would.

"Boys, come with me to the den." She said sitting up. "There is something I want to show you. Something I should have shown you a long time ago Ryo."


	17. Chapter 17: Home Movie

**Author's Note:** _Kinda long, but I wanted to delve a little into my own ideas on just the kind of parents Ryo's were in my opinion. GET THE TISSUES READY!_

* * *

Dee, Ryo, and Rick followed Elena into the den. Elena headed over to a large cabinet that was overflowing with videocassettes. She struggled for a bit through the mess, but found what she was looking for. After blowing some dust off of it she motioned for the men to sit.

"I found this after I was doing some spring cleaning a few months ago." She said. "I totally forgot I had it."

Elena walked over to the TV and put the video in the VCR. Grabbing the remote she took a seat next to Ryo.

She hit play and the television screen flashed to a young girl smiling happily into the camera.

"HELLO ONE AND ALL!" The sweet voice said. "THIS IS ELENA MACLEAN AND THIS…she moved the camera towards a young man unsteadily trying to hang up a banner on a wall."

"IS RICK VARNER!"

"Hey." Rick said trying very hard not to fall off the ladder. "Uhh…Elena a little help?"

"Yeah, yeah one second!" She said as she brought the camera back to her face.

"Anyway, today is a great big day for all of us. My big brother and his wife are on their way home…and their bringing a great surprise!!!"

"ELENA!" Rick yelled over to her as he nearly fell off the ladder.

Dee laughed.

"Quite a ham weren't ya Elena." Dee said with a laugh as the younger Elena put the camera down and tried to help Rick put up the banner.

"Worse." Rick said with a laugh.

"Shhh…just watch!" She said.

"YAAAAAY THEY'RE HERE!!!" The younger Elena yelled on the television. She moved the camera to the window just as a blue sedan had pulled into the driveway.

The camera bounced as she ran out to the car. There, a younger looking mustached Frank smiled and waved at his sister.

"Dad." Ryo murmured. Dee reached over and held Ryo's hand. Ryo definitely looked a lot like his father.

"BOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" Elena yelled at him.

"Had to bring the camera huh sis?" Frank said as he got out of the car.

"Hey it's a big day today!!" She followed her brother out over to the back seat where he opened the door.

"HEY AIKO!" Elena yelled into the car. Ryo gripped Dee's hands as a tired looking, but smiling Aiko Maclean tried to move out of the car.

"Easy sweetheart." Frank said as he moved into the car. Elena backed up as Aiko moved out of the car carrying a small bundle.

"OHHH IS THAT HIM!?" Elena squealed.

"Elena." Frank said with a smile as he held Aiko in his arms. "Meet your new nephew Randall."

Elena moved the camera to Aiko's arms where inside a white blanket and adorned with a blue cap lay little sleeping Ryo.

"Oh Ryo!" Dee said aloud. "You were adorable!"

"AWWWWW!!!" Younger Elena said. "He's sooo cute!"

The little baby suddenly yawned and moved one of his arms.

Aiko smiled as she put her head on Frank's shoulder.

"Let's get you both inside." Frank said just as he saw Rick pop out the door.

"Hey there Frank!" Rick said nervously. "You need help?"

"Hi Rick…good to see you!" He said happily. "Yeah, can you get the bags out of the car?"

"Sure thing!" The young man said as he ran towards the sedan.

Meanwhile Elena followed Frank and Aiko inside the house where they took a seat in the living room. Frank helped his wife remove her coat and then put an ottoman under her feet.

"Oh Frank." Aiko said. "Look there."

Elena moved the camera where Aiko was pointing. There written in colorful marker and long thin paper was the sign…

"WELCOME HOME RANDY!"

"Randy?" Frank said. "Already come up with a nickname for him huh sis?"

"Jeeze." Elena said. "I couldn't fit the whole name onto that one piece of paper!"

Aiko smiled as she bounced the sleeping baby in her arms.

"How about Ryo?" She asked. "Only three letters."

"Ooo…Ryo!" Elena said. "That's a great nickname."

"Actually, we've decided to give our son two names." Frank said smiling at his wife and son. "In honor of both his American and Japanese heritage."

"Aw how sweet!" Elena said bringing the camera towards the sleeping baby.

"Hi Ryo!" She said. "I'm your Auntie Elena!"

The baby began to squirm just as Rick came into the door with the rest of Aiko's things. Everyone gathered around the baby as he began to open his eyes.

"Wow, you're eyes were dark even as a baby Ryo!" Dee said.

Aiko removed the cap from the baby's head and the thin chestnut hair appeared.

"He looks just like both of you Mr. and Mrs. Maclean." Rick pointed out.

"Beautiful just like his mother." Frank said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Heh…sixteen hours of labor and still beautiful huh?" Aiko said.

"DAMN SIXTEEN HOURS!" Elena yelled. "OUCH!"

"Let that be a lesson to you and Rick in case you have any thoughts!" Frank said then he stared back down at his wife.

"It worked!" Older Elena said. Ryo still watched in awe as his parents spoke.

"Ryo was the littlest baby in the nursery." Frank said. "Just five tiny pounds."

Just then the baby began to cry.

"And the loudest I see!" Elena said as Aiko cooed and rocked the little boy.

"Someone's hungry." Aiko said as she was already beginning to recognize the different cries of the baby. "Here, I'll just move to the bedroom to nurse him."

Aiko started to move, but she was still a little achy and it was difficult to get up.

"You sit." Frank said. "We'll go unpack." He gave Aiko and Ryo a quick kiss and motioned for Elena and Rick to get the bags and head to the bedroom. Elena still with the camera on followed.

"And look at our proud papa!" She said as they went up to the bedroom. "So tell us…new dad…how's it feel?"

Frank sighed.

"Feels pretty damn good." He said as he put away some of Aiko's things. "Aiko was wonderful. So strong, I can't imagine the pain she went through, but she did it. She brought our son into this world."

He looked away.

"Our son…my son."

Ryo sniffled as he heard those words come from his father.

"Aww Frankie, don't get all misty on me!" Elena yelled. "I already cried when you called me up and told me I was an aunt!"

"Yeah, she got tears and snot all over my new leather jacket!" Rick said happily.

Everyone laughed as Elena punched Rick in the arm while still holding the camera.

"It's safe to come back now!" Aiko yelled from the living room.

The trio ran back downstairs where Aiko was holding Ryo on her towel adorned shoulder patting his back. The baby let out a loud belch which of course made everyone in the room, both in the video and watching the video laugh.

"That's my boy!" Frank said happily as he reached over and turned on the television. It was just a little after noon so the news was on.

"Last night an arrest was made in the murder of a young man after it was revealed he was homosexual." The anchorwoman said. "Nineteen year old Alex Marn has been charged with two counts of first degree murder after he caught his brother seventeen year old Paul Marn in bed with his boyfriend Bradley Harrington. The two teens were shot to death after Alex in a fit of rage grabbed the .25 caliber gun their father used for security and fired about boys. It's another addition to the steady climb of crimes against homosexuals in America…"

Dee scowled at what he heard. Some things that should change never do.

"Turn it off." Aiko said annoyed as she rocked Ryo.

Rick did as was told and stood up.

"Anybody want a drink?" Rick asked. "Since it looks like the little guy has already had his fill!"

"Juice for me please!" Elena said.

"Me as well Rick."

"You Frank?" Rick asked.

Frank stared down at his little boy.

"Frank?"

"Nothing." He said.

Aiko turned to her husband.

"Frank, why don't you put Ryo in his crib?" She said. "He's starting to fall asleep again."

"Sure darling." Frank said with a smile as he picked up the baby. "C'mere big guy."

"Take the baby monitor with you too so we can hear him when he wakes up!" She motioned to the two baby monitors on the end table.

Frank gently took the baby along the little monitor and walked carefully up the stairs. Aiko smiled as she listened to her husband coo to the baby. Elena being the ever so nosy sister that she was of course tailed him. There she poked the camera inside the nursery where Frank was standing rocking Randy in his arms.

"Okay Ryo this is gonna be your room." He said putting the baby monitor on the shelf by the crib. "You like?"

The baby made a squeak.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Now, you see the people here?" He motioned to the framed pictures sitting on the clothing drawers. "That pretty lady there? That's your mommy when she had you in her tummy!" He pointed to a picture of a pregnant Aiko holding her belly happily. "You used to kick all the time. I bet you are gonna be a little soccer player, but we won't tell mommy that just yet!"

"And there is me!" He said pointing to the picture of Frank kissing Aiko's tummy. "When your mommy told me we were gonna have a baby I was so excited I cried. But don't tell anyone that. We men don't cry."

"Oh yes we do!" Dee said smiling seeing that Ryo's sensitivity trait was not one he inherited from his mother after all.

"And here is Auntie Elena…she was the one who took the pictures. Then we made her take one of herself. She can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but she is great. You'll love her. I'll tell you a secret, I bet she and Rick are gonna marry one day!"

Elena stifled a laugh as she watched her brother continued showing his son pictures.

"Now this one." He said holding the picture to Ryo. "Is your grandma and grandpa. You've also got an Aunt Kohana and Uncle Taro and tons of cousins. They are you're mommy's family. They live far far away in Japan. When we told them that we were gonna have a baby…they were so excited that they sent us lots of pictures and goodies. When told them it was gonna be a boy, they sent us this little kimono. It's like a robe. You'll wear it when you get a little bigger."

Throughout the room he pointed out everything to Ryo, including the paintings Aiko had painted and framed.

"You know Ryo." He said as he stared down at his son. "I'm sorry you had to hear that on the television about those poor boys that got killed. The world is a terrible place I'm sorry to say. But I want you to know that your mother and I love you dearly and will do everything in our power to protect you. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me or your mother anything that might be feeling. Whether it's as small as right now when you told us you were hungry to as big as probably what those boys had felt before that terrible night. As long as you are happy and kind that's all that matters to me and your mom. Nothing will ever stop us from loving you as much as we do right now."

He watched as his son closed his eyes and fell asleep. Frank gave a little laugh.

"I love you Ryo." He said as he put his son down in his crib. "I'm so glad you are here. I know you are going to be real special. Sleep tight."

He gave his son a little kiss on his soft head and walked out of the room. Elena ran back down the stairs before Frank could catch her spying. Just as she reached the steps Aiko smiled as she was wiping her eyes holding one of the baby monitors. She had turned on both baby monitors before Frank had taken Ryo upstairs and heard every word.

"Heard everything huh?" Elena said.

Aiko nodded to the camera.

"And he is right." She said smiling.

"Whose right?" Frank asked descending the stairs and putting his arms around his sitting wife.

"Okay I'm losing battery power here so I am going to shut off the camera!" Elena said. "So everyone say bye to Ryo! RICK SAY BYE!"

"BYE!" Rick yelled from the kitchen.

Elena motioned the camera to her face.

"Bye Ryo!" She blew a kiss to the camera. "And remember whenever Mom and Dad say no…ASK AUNTIE ELENA!"

She motioned the camera to the new parents who had just shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you, you know." Frank said.

"I love you too." Aiko responded.

"Say bye to Ryo!" Elena yelled.

"'Bye Ryo!" Frank said.

"We love you." Aiko said as the two parents waved to the camera just as the screen turned black.

Everyone sat in silence for a long while. Ryo was speechless. His parents had made a solemn promise that they would love him no matter what kind of person he became as long as he was a good one.

"I think you got the answer you were looking for Ryo." Elena said quietly drying her own eyes and patting Ryo's knee.

Ryo turned to Dee.

"Dee…" He whispered.

Dee put his arms around Ryo and held him tight just as Ryo began to sob.

"I knew I would have liked them." Dee said quietly placing a kiss on his crying lover's hair.


	18. Chapter 18: Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**_ Slight Lemony Goodness...don't worry I keep it clean enough so that it doesn't have to be submitted to Adult but I do keep it spicy. ;-) _

* * *

"Man Ryo this outfit sucks."

"It's only for a day Bikky, you'll survive."

"Yeah Bikky, besides chicks dig guys in a suit. Lass love it when I wear one."

"How the hell can you afford that?"

"Unlike you, I save."

Ryo laughed as he watched Lai and Bikky argue as the three stood in front of the large mirrors of the store. He had to admit the boys looked so much older with their new tuxes on. He didn't look too bad himself as he adjusted the black tie on the tux he was planning to wear when he married Dee. They were going to wear matching black tuxes with silk white shirts, vests, and ties. Bikky and Lai in honor of being the grooms men were also going to be in black, but their shirts, vest and ties were of deep blue. They had decided that blue and white would be their colors because they blended so well, just like Ryo and Dee.

"Fuck I think these pants are too loose!" Dee yelled as he emerged from the dressing room. Ryo nearly passed out. Dee looked absolutely gorgeous even though he was grumbling about the pants as he stood in the mirror with the rest of the gang.

"Damn." Ryo murmured as he stared at his fiancée. Dee looked over, saw Ryo's gawking and laughed. He had to admit Ryo looked absolutely beautiful making his heart race.

"You're not looking too bad yourself babe." Dee said smiling. "But I keep feeling like these pants are falling off."

Ryo pursed his lips and reached over nonchalantly to Dee's pants testing to see how loose the waist band was from his stomach.

"Hmm." Ryo said. "Have the tailor look at it. It does seem a bit big."

"That's not the only thing that big right now!" Dee whispered. Ryo's touch had made him…shall we say…aroused.

"Not here Dee." Ryo said. As the two stared at each other in the mirror, it really hit them. They were actually going to do it. They were going to get married. The feeling had started when they had left Rick and Elena's after that emotional get together the day before, but now as they stood there in the attire they were going to wear during the wedding, it really sunk in.

"Pretty freaky huh?" Dee said as they stared their reflections.

"Yeah." Ryo said. "Would you believe I am actually starting to feel nervous?"

Dee reached over and held Ryo's shoulder.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked fearing the worst.

Ryo smiled.

"Not those kind of thoughts." He said. "More like stage fright. I hope I don't do something that will make me look stupid. Especially when we say our vows. I don't want to start stuttering or forget what I am going to say."

Dee smiled.

"That's why we are saying both vows, the ones we have to memorize and then the ones we wrote ourselves. You love me right?"

Ryo smiled and kissed his nose.

"Very."

"Then don't worry about it, just say what comes from the heart even if its about how I am a bad drunk or that I am too irrational or if you want to tell the truth and say how you worship the ground I walk on because I am so damned perfect!"

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Right Dee."

Bikky and Lai appeared and Dee couldn't help himself.

"HA MIDGET BABOON LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THOSE DANCING MONKEYS YOU SEE WITH THOSE ACCORDIAN GUYS!!!!!"

Dee let out a loud laugh that was quickly interrupted by a swift kick in the knee by Bikky.

"OW YOU BRAT!" Dee yelled as held his knee. Just then the loose tux pants fell down exposing everyone in the room to his underwear. Bikky and Lai burst out laughing as Ryo tried very hard to keep from laughing himself.

"Now's whose the dancing monkey?" Bikky said.

"GRRRRRRR!" Dee growled as he held his leg. Ryo,his face red, grabbed a hold of his bouncing partner and helped pull his pants back up.

"Yup, the pants definitely need altering." Ryo said smiling.

After the pain wore off and Dee got over his humiliation, luckily they were the only people in the store that morning; the four young men went over the finishing touches with the tailor. The elderly man assured them the suits would be ready for a final fitting the day before the ceremony.

Ryo and Dee and the boys left the store soon after. Just as they were heading to the stationary store to see about having their wedding invitations made, Carol called Dee's cell phone happily telling them that she and Lai had found their dresses they were going to wear for the wedding. She used her camera phone and sent a picture of the dresses to both Dee and Ryo's phones. They were light blue dresses with white and blue floral designs. The skirts of the dresses were not too long nor too short, perfect for a beautiful occasion like a wedding. Ryo smiled when he saw the dresses and decided not to show Bikky or Lai. He knew Carol and Lass would look absolutely beautiful and couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they would see their girls. Carol's aunt was taking care of all the preparations the girls would need, including hair and makeup, so Dee and Ryo wouldn't have to worry when it came to the female needs of their wedding party.

The next stop was the stationary shop where Ryo and Dee picked out their wedding invitations they would send to their guests. Their were only going to be 100 or so guests so the price wasn't too high to have them designed with each of the individual guests name on the list Dee and Ryo provided. Confirming they would be ready to look at the following Saturday Dee and Ryo crossed off another item on their wedding to do list.

After a quick lunch the detectives and the boys headed to the photographer Elena had recommended and had called him up just before Dee and Ryo left to set up an appointment. He was an old friend of hers that had started a lucrative photography business and had rave reviews. After seeing his portfolio of past wedding Dee and Ryo were definitely convinced and gladly hired him. They didn't need to see anyone else after seeing his work. The photographer himself was so glad that the nephew of one of his very good friends was getting hitched, that he offered his services for half price off. He would have gladly given his services for free, but unfortunately everyone has to make a little bit of money to keep up with the Joneses.

After they left the photographers the afternoon was beginning to wane, but it had been a successful day. Ryo and Dee were really getting excited. Everything was going according to plan and none of them acting like a bridezilla. The beauty that was Ryo and Dee was that they weren't that picky. While they wanted to have a wedding they would remember always, they did not want all the bells and whistles. Just simplicity with a hint of elegance. Besides, Dee wanted to be able to laugh at his fellow detectives when they showed up in their monkey suits instead of their usual wrinkled work shirts and loose ties.

Dee and Ryo drove back to their apartment. Bikky and Lai went for the playstation while the two detectives headed to their bedroom for a quick nap before they were to go on stakeout duty that night.

"Man." Dee said flopping down on the bed. "What a day."

"I know." Ryo said snuggling up against him. "But isn't it great! We are more than halfway done with planning the wedding and its still a few months away!"

It was true. The detectives had booked the officiate that would marry them (Mother Maria had a former orphan with a liberal streak that had become an interfaith officiate), they had booked the hotel that would cater, entertain, and hold their reception, and the park area was set for the ceremony.

Dee held onto Ryo and began playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah." He said as he stared happily at his lover. "Soon it will be official baby. Now all we need to do is get that marriage certificate in Jersey, take care of the cake and whatnot."

He unbuttoned all of the buttons on Ryo's shirt and spread it open revealing the pale chest. There he massaged the soft skin.

"I can't wait." Ryo said breathlessly as Dee caressed him.

The two detectives were silent except for the soft moans Ryo let out with each of Dee's gentle caresses.

"Mmm." Ryo smiled. "I know what you are doing. I thought you wanted to nap."

Dee grinned mischievously as he let his hand snake lower and lower as he began planting kisses on Ryo's neck.

"I can nap in the car during the stakeout." He said. "Right now I just want to enjoy being with my future husband."

Ryo groaned as Dee captured his mouth in a kiss. Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's neck as the two kissed passionately, letting their mouths explore each other's lips and skin. Ryo had removed Dee's shirt and the feeling of Dee's skin against his own was hot, literally and figuratively. They broke the kiss and Ryo looked up at his lover mesmerized as Dee's dark hair fell seductively over his green eyes that were blazoned with passion. He watched as the olive hairless planes of Dee's chest heave up and down, the dark nipples already hard. This beautiful man was his…soon to be forever. He couldn't believe his luck that this man was his soul mate. Dee was so masculine, so strong, but could be an absolute sweetheart during their tender moments. And now as they lay there ready to make love and soon to tell the world that they were forever bound together Ryo really believed he was the luckiest man on earth.

Dee reached over and pulled the covers around them. He loved the searing heat that he felt when he and Ryo created when they had sex, the warmth of the blankets adding to that heat. As he began undoing his lover's pants his heart began to pound. To Dee, Ryo was the absolute definition of beauty. Every time he had finished undressing Ryo the sight of his nude lover nearly brought tears to his eyes. Ryo was an angel both inside and out from his beautiful heart to his sculpted muscles to the fine tendrils of hair leading down to his most secret of places. At times Dee wished he knew how to paint just so he could capture this beauty. There were times he wanted to photograph Ryo in the nude, but the shy man blatantly refused for fear they would be found and end up on some internet website or Bikky would find them and freak out.

Once the two were nude they began to move making love slowly and tenderly in the large bed. Dee was always the dominate one. He always loved bringing Ryo to the heights of pleasure and being inside of him, being one with him was absolute bliss. Ryo liked it when Dee was in control because Dee understood him. He knew when the moment was right to be wild or to be gentle. Now was the time to be gentle as they celebrated the realization that in just a few short months they would be married. As Ryo held onto Dee's slick back moaning softly as Dee's hands and lips caressed his face, mouth, neck and chest while gently making love to him, nothing in the world could have been more perfect.

Dee finished first this time, followed by Ryo. The two smiled as they held each other close.

"I love you Dee." Ryo said with a yawn. Sleep was finally catching up to him. Glancing at the clock they still had a few hours before they had to report to the station.

"I love you too Ryo." Dee said as he placed Ryo's head on his chest and closed his eyes. He needed to feel Ryo next to him or else he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Moments later the two were out like a light.


	19. Chapter 19: Spotted

**Author's Note:** _Sorry about the delay. Writers block..again and crazy days at my job. Its gonna be like that for a little while. I'll try to update every week to every few days if not more. So bear with me!_

* * *

The night was chilly and raw as Dee and Ryo sat inside their unmarked squad car across the street from a hoping singles bar. It was the night before Halloween so the bar was particularly crowded with party goers, mainly college students who took advantage of the fact that it was a holiday weekend. Young women in scantily dressed costumes and men in masks and dress shirts entered the bar. It was the same at all other bars down the street so of course other unmarked squad cars and plain clothes police officers were surrounding the buildings. With the case being close to going cold, the 27 wasn't taking any chances.

Of course, Dee was griping. He was never patient even though it was his turn to watch the bar entrance, though he had to admit the women and men walking into the bar were pretty hot. Ryo meanwhile was immersed in paperwork after spending two hours watching the bar.

"Dude look at the rack on that chick…those can't be real. Man girls are getting plastic surgery way too early these days." Dee said through his binoculars.

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Is she with anyone?" Ryo asked.

"Just her and her squawk squad." He said watching her talk with a group of women as she walked in. "Yup, those are fakers." He leaned in. "Ooo….hello cute butt man!"

Ryo reached over and took the binoculars.

"Watch the door, not everyone else's body parts." He said.

"What?" Dee said noticing the annoyed look on Ryo's face. "Ohhh…is someone jealous?"

"Jealous?" Ryo asked cocking an eyebrow as he browsed a piece of paper. "Please."

"Oh Ryo…you know the only butt and rack for me belongs to you!" Dee nuzzled Ryo and laughed.

"Shut up and keep watching." Ryo said nudging Dee away from him. "Or you can look over the list of music we want to play at our wedding."

"Hey I already told you what I want." Dee said looking back over at the bar.

"Dee." Ryo said. "I love Bon Jovi as much as the next guy. But we can't play his music non-stop. People are bound to complain."

"So?" Dee said. "Our wedding. They don't like it they can bail."

"Dee, I MAY bail if I hear it non-stop." Ryo said. "And I'm one of the grooms."

"But Ryo!" Dee whined. "I HATE classical music! We already got some classical stuff being played during the ceremony. The reception is a time to rock out with your…"

"Don't even go there!" Ryo interrupted before Dee could finish. "Besides, it's very soothing. It'll be nice to play while everyone is eating. And also, we don't even have the song we want to play for our first dance as life partners."

Dee grinned and reached over to Ryo.

"That one is easy and it's not even Bon Jovi." He said. "How about…At Last…by Etta James?"

Ryo smiled.

"Dee… that would be perfect." He said. "Wait, how do you know that song?"

Dee grinned.

"Mother used to play it all the time. She loved her hymns, but she also has a thing for old jazz. Whenever I especially got on her nerves, she would play jazz to calm her down. That song always stuck with me. I used to play it all the time after I met you."

He took Ryo's hand and kissed it making the chestnut haired detective blush.

"Dee…"

"And after that…ALL BON JOVI!"

Ryo pushed a laughing Dee back over to the window.

"Ow!" Dee said laughing. "Kidding…kidding"

"Watch the street you dumbass." Ryo said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Touchy…touchy." Dee said. "Alright…we'll split it. My Bon Jovi and my 80s rock bands and your wussy music."

"Hey, classical music and folk rock are not wussy." Ryo said. "Besides, I am going to throw some jazz and modern rock in there too. Enough to make everyone happy and not give them a headache."

"Just either make them wanna smoke a joint or cover their ears." Dee said.

"Says you." Ryo said. "If you keep having that attitude you can slow dance alone at our reception."

Dee gasped and Ryo smirked.

"Take that." Ryo said, but Dee didn't respond.

"Oh come on Dee…you know I was kidding."

"No, no. I see something!" Dee yelled grabbing the binoculars. "Drunk babe at nine o'clock leaving the bar with some guy who definitely doesn't look her age."

"How can you tell? He's wearing a mask." Ryo asked watching as a young girl dressed as a cat was stumbling in the arm of a guy.

"Obvious signs of a beer gut and his hair is thinning. Thank you high powered binoculars."

"And what would a guy who looks in his forties be doing at a 20 something bar?" Ryo answered.

"Exactly." Dee said. "Quick they are going around the corner!" Dee jumped out of the car while Ryo radioed the other officers telling them to keep on their guard as they were investigating a suspect."

Ryo hopped out of the car and caught up to Dee who was quickly tailing the couple. It was obvious the girl was drunk as she was stumbling and giggling stupidly.

"So….when are you gonna take off the mask?" She asked. "I want to see your face."

"Soon sweetheart." The voice responded. "Soon, you'll see everything."

The girl giggled, but the voice sent chills up Dee and Ryo's spines as they casually walked behind the couple. As they crossed a busy street, the man kept looking behind him. Dee and Ryo pretended not to notice by talking a little and Dee smoking. But the masked man wasn't fooled. He wrapped his arm quickly around the girl's waist and pulled her around another corner, quickening his step. The girl was beginning to trip.

"Hey what the…"

"Shut up!" He suddenly yelled grabbing her by the wrist and beginning to run. Dee and Ryo broke into a full sprint as they chased him down the block with Ryo radioing the nearby squad cars. However, before anyone could reach him they had made it to a busy intersection. With Dee and Ryo gaining speed he had no choice. Right in the middle of the street he threw the girl down onto the ground just as the light changed to green. Cars stopped quickly preventing the girl from getting hit, but didn't prevent the numerous rear ends in the middle of the street. Ryo attended to the girl as Dee hopped onto the hoods of the cars trying to catch the perp. By the time he got back onto the sidewalk the perp was nowhere in sight. After some quick searching, he came up empty.

"DAMMIT!" Dee yelled kicking a brick wall of a building.


	20. Chapter 20: Whine with a Side of Cheese

The intersection was flooded with police cars and yellow tape. The chase between Dee and the perp in the busy intersection had caused a menagerie of cars to rear end each other. Now, Dee was discussing his chase with the chief while Ryo was questioning the victim who though frightened was unhurt.

"Thank you Miss." Ryo said kindly as the victim was being escorted to a police car to be taken back to her home. He walked back over to Dee who was talking furiously to an obviously annoyed chief.

"Thank whoever the hell likes you up there that you didn't get your sorry ass run over Dee!" Chief Smith yelled. "Why didn't you nab him when you had the chance instead of chasing him into the streets and causing a complete vehicle mess?!"

Dee growled.

"Because he ran off before we had the chance to catch him!" Dee argued back. "Plus he had the chick with him." 

The chief growled. "I expect a report on my desk before the end of the day tomorrow. Be thankful I am not putting you on desk duty for your dumb move." He saw Ryo approach them.

"Well, what do you have Maclean?" Chief Smith asked.

"The girl is fine." Ryo said. "A little shaken and still kinda drunk, but she is fine nonetheless. She is speaking with the sketch artist now. Basically, she was already pretty gone when the masked man approached her in the bar. He told her how beautiful she was and how he wanted her to show her a wonderful night and basically tried to lure her to his place. Dee caught them through the binoculars leaving the bar and could tell that the man was suspicious looking even though he couldn't see his face."

"How did you come to that one Laytner?" Smith asked.

Dee puffed out some cigarette smoke.

"What's a guy with a forming beer gut and thinning hair doing at a twenty something bar and walking away with an inebriated girl? Figured we'd just spy a little."

"And our spying was right." Ryo defended. "He ran after he realized he was being followed. Sounds like our guy has been around the block…or learning."

"Didn't even know you guys were cops." Smith said.

"But the murders have been on the news." Dee added. "He probably just now got the hint that we are on alert."

"Right." Smith said.

"Got something Chief." A uniformed cop approached with an evidence bag in hand. "Found it a block down from where he was chased."

"Hand it over Abrams." The Chief reached for the bag. "Well, well, well, gentlemen what do we have here?" He showed the bag to Ryo and Dee.

"THE MASK!" Ryo yelled grabbing the bag. It was a red Halloween devil mask that covered the eyes but not the mouth. "Man, I bet there is DNA all over this thing."

"Guy was probably sweaty." Dee said. "Man, did he stink, I didn't have to even bet that close to him to tell he has a serious body odor problem."

Suddenly a light bulb in Ryo's head.

"Dee!" Ryo yelled. "Remember the second victim, Patricia Gardner!?"

"Yeah." Dee said. "What about her?"

Ryo grabbed his notepad and flipped to the notes he took during her interview back at the hospital. "It just hit me." He said. "Patricia told me that her attacker smelled like a smoker and drinker."

Dee smacked his fist in his palm.

"It's gotta be our guy." He said.

The Chief snatched the evidence bag from Ryo.

"I'm taking this to CSI." He said. "You two…interview the bartender."

"BUT CHIEF…Dee whined. "It's already 1am..can't we call it a night!? I chased the guy for three blocks for Christ sakes."

"And you should be very proud of yourself." He said sarcastically. "Do it or I'll fire you on the spot." And with that off he went.

"I swear that guy lives to torture me!" Dee growled.

"I think you bring that kind of torment onto yourself Dee." Ryo giggled. "Come on, lets go see what the bartender and his patrons have to say and then we'll go home. I'm pretty beat too."

Dee grinned evilly.

"And I thought that exercise we did in bed before we were on duty would have energized you." He whispered into Ryo's ear.

Ryo blushed furiously as the two approached the bar entrance.

"Didn't I just hear you were ready to call it a night Dee?"

"Yeah, well running down three busy Manhattan blocks after a smelly perp kinda wipes you out."

"Well good then." Ryo said. "Then I will chase the next perp on foot from now on and the next time you are frisky you can deal with me saying no."

"I dealt with it for three years before we got together." Dee said. "What's a night or two?"

Ryo smiled.

"Then I might as well just chase all of our perps on foot then if that's what it takes to keep your roaming hands away from me."

Dee gasped.

"You wouldn't dare." He said as they stood outside the entrance.

"Try me." Ryo said.

Dee glared.

"You can be very slick when you wanna be Ryo Maclean." He said.

"And you love me for it." Ryo said as he walked into the bar.

Dee watched him go in for a moment.

"With all my heart Ryo." He whispered.


	21. Chapter 21: Sleepy Time

**Author's Note Plus Little Story: **_HA! And you all thought I disappeared...actually no..had some writer's block..just started new schedule at work about 3 weeks ago...9-5 from now on..and it takes a number on ya...I couldn't upload to Fanfic this weekend..some weird error thingie that I guess they corrected...plus I am starting to get a Yugi Oh addiction so I have been spending my weekends catching up on the cute little spiky head and his hot Yami (if only REAL men were that sexy..well..I wouldn't want them with Yami's hair though...hehehe..my hair is bad enough). But yeah..Yugi's got a soft spot in my heart. It was early June or late May of '02 and it was the day of my senior prom . It wasn't exactly magical. It was nice..but not the way I wished it had originally turned out. My date was my very first boyfriend that had become an ex a few weeks before after he broke my heart. I couldn't find another date and the limo price would go up if I didn't go with one. It was hectic getting to the hair salon from school (no license or car and the salon was backed up)..it was raining..my dad had a possible job interview after being out of work for 4 months, our only car had been repossessed the night before so we had to get a ride from my brother's friend...everything was chaos. But for some reason while my family was going nuts, I just sat on the edge of my bed with my pretty done up hair with my chin in my hand watching cute little Yugi cry over Pegasus being a prick to Kaiba and taking his soul (I think that was the episode). For some reason watching Yugi Oh kept my nerves in check and I am pretty big worrier. Guess I owe that little guy. God who da thunk there'd be so much Yami and Yugi yaoiship out there?! (drools). Where was I?...Oh yeah..anyway..no I haven't forgotten about our Dee and Ryo and I plan on getting the story out. Bear with me people:-D_

_Love,_

_ Jennifer K_

* * *

Ryo and Dee's questioning of the bartender came up empty as he had tried to stop a fight while the girl and the perp had been chatting it up and then leaving. All he remembered was the devil mask, the fact that he didn't have to ask the guy for ID since he clearly looked over 21, and the fact that he paid cash. Much to Dee and Ryo's chagrin, the cash had already been put into the register making a DNA test and a search through the fingerprint databases a long and arduous task that would just make their hunt harder and longer. Time was not on their side. They tried questioning the rest of the bar staff and all the clientele, but unfortunately most of them were college students who had been occupied with their time. The friends of the victim could only describe him just the same as a bartender, older looking guy in a devil mask. They too were enthralled with the brawl to notice. Apparently it was two girls fighting over a guy or some nonsense like that.

Exhausted, the two men returned to the car. It was nearing four am. DNA results wouldn't be in till at least eight, after they dragged the CSIs out of their comfy beds and to the labs where numerous tests would be conducted to get the smallest piece of the criminal from that mask that they could find.

Ryo decided to drive as Dee looked like he was about to collapse. A three block run into a busy intersection, a yell from the Chief, a report to do, and no one who got a good look at the perp was not exactly what detectives would call a good night.

"I am so tired." Dee murmured as he leaned his head on the window with his eyes closed.

"Same here." Ryo agreed as he stopped at a red light. "I was going to shower, but I'll do it in the morning."

"I am too tired to even fucking do it, if you catch my drift." The dark haired man said with a sly smile and closed eyes.

Ryo swatted Dee in the arm, but was chuckling. Minutes later, the car was quiet. Ryo peeked over and saw that Dee was fast asleep. He sighed happily as he turned into the garage of the apartment building. He turned off the engine and undid his seatbelt, but he didn't get out of the car. He just turned his head towards Dee and smiled. Dee looked so peaceful fast asleep, like a puppy. Ryo reached over and stroked the ebony locks off of the beautiful face. A silly part of him wished that Dee wasn't so strong and heavy as he was so that he could pick him up in his arms and carry him to bed like he would when Bikky would fall asleep on the couch.

"Dee?" Ryo shook the man's arm. "We're home."

Dee grunted.

"Dee? Come on or I am going to leave you in the car."

Again grunt.

Ryo sighed. He knew how to wake up Dee. He leaned over to Dee's ear.

"Oh Dee…I've broken out the edible body lotion and I'm wearing those black silk boxers you love so much."

Dee's head immediately shot up.

"Huh wha!?" He snorted

Ryo laughed and opened the door.

"Come on sleepy head." He said with a smile.

Dee dragged his weary body out of the car and followed behind Ryo. Once inside, Ryo went to check on Bikky to make sure he was asleep while Dee went straight for the bedroom and collapsed belly down on the bed. Ryo came in a few moments later to see his partner sprawled out on the bed dead asleep still wearing his daytime clothes. Ryo stifled a laugh as he removed his watch and his tie and put them away. He then looked over at his snoring partner and knew Dee couldn't be too comfortable asleep like that. He couldn't resist doing something to get Dee awake. He got down on all fours onto the bed and crawled atop Dee's back and waited for his partner to react.

"So this is what it's like being a top!" Ryo said with a silly smile.

Dee grunted and opened an eye while Ryo straddled Dee's back.

"If your thinking of taking advantage of me while I am asleep…Dee said with a muffled voice…at least remove your pants so your belt buckle isn't hitting me in the back. It's uncomfortable."

Ryo laughed.

"You're gonna wake up uncomfortable Dee." He said. "You're still wearing your jacket for Christ sake. Come on, get up and out of those clothes."

"Don't wanna." Dee protested

Ryo sighed.

"Well at least move over!" You're hogging the entire bed."

"Don't wanna." Came the reply.

Ryo had to break out the big guns.

"Okay…you asked for it." He immediately started bouncing up and down on Dee's back moving the two of them and making the bed creak.

Dee growled as he was being bounced.

"Quit it Ryo." He said.

"No way…not till ya move!" Ryo said laughing. It was so silly, the him before Dee would be astonished at him acting so weird bouncing up and down on his lover's back trying to get him to move over, but the him now was having fun. He loved finding new ways to tease Dee.

Dee couldn't take it though. With a heavy shove he knocked Ryo flat off of the bed and onto his back on the floor. Ryo laid there laughing hysterically as his lover stared down at him with a smile on his face as well.

"You win." Dee said as he got off the bed. "But don't expect me to help pick your ass up." He started removing his clothes. Ryo too ceased his laughter and undressed. Once the two settled in their respective spots in the bed, they reached over to embrace one another and fell asleep.

* * *

Around 9am, the phone rang. Dee and Ryo were not to go on shift till 3pm, so the call was not a wanted one. Dee heard its annoying trill, and grumbled.

"Why oh why did you insist we put a phone in the bedroom!?" He said looking down at his love that was fast asleep on his chest unaware of the phone ringing. Dee reached over and picked it up.

"This better be important." Was the first words out of his mouth.

"Dee-senpai!" JJ's voice boomed. "Forensics just sent over the results…they got a hit on the Halloween mask! You and Ryo gotta get to the lab!"

Dee growled and hung up the phone before JJ could say more.

"Dammit Jim couldn't you have waited till Ryo and me got more sleep."

He reached over and tried to wake up Ryo.


	22. Chapter 22: The Perp

When one got a look on the outside and inside interior of the 27th precinct, many thought it was, well, pretty typical. Even after the precinct had been blown to pieces by John Hale and the officers and detectives had to bunk with the Bronx precinct for the year, the construction was nothing spectacular. Sure there were a few new things, a gold plated station sign, a new memorial to the officers who had perished on September 11th, new office furniture and an addition of an extra interrogation room or two, etc. If you were a repeat offender walking or rather being hauled into the 27 you would think that the place hadn't even once been a pile of rubble and metal. It would be like…coming home.

However, deep within the bowels of the brownstone precinct laid its best kept secret. The Crime Lab. Led by head forensic scientist Jim Campbell and his team, the crime lab held few, but enough state of the art technological equipment to extract even the tiniest sample of DNA from confiscated evidence. The only thing missing was an onsite morgue. Sure it wasn't CSI Miami, but it was definitely the best crime lab in Manhattan.

Just as Jim was finishing up his report on the DNA extracted from the mask, in walked Ryo and Dee looking exhausted. Jim was glad he had good news for the two of them.

"Hey guys!" Jim said smiling. "How's the 27th's favorite couple?!"

Dee yawned.

"Fucking tired, tell us who the guy is so we can nail his ass and go back to bed." Dee said grumpily.

Ryo rolled his eyes, but Jim laughed causing his ponytail to bounce lightly against the nape of his neck.

"Ya know Ryo, when they say marriage is forever, they try to mean forever. You sure you wanna wake up everyday to Mr. Sunshine over here?" Jim said jokingly.

Ryo smirked.

"There's always the couch." He said. "Or Bikky's room."

Dee pouted.

"But I'll be all alone in that big bed." Dee argued.

"Whose says you'd be the one in the bed?" Ryo answered.

Dee growled, but Jim continued to laugh. Dee and Ryo, definitely his favorite detectives to grace his lab.

"Alright, I'll spare you two the suspense then. Besides, JJ and Drake have just been assigned to a new case and Marty and Ted are helping the Queens Precinct with that big bank robbery."

Jim handed the gentlemen a piece of paper.

"Meet your perp." He said. "Or at least whoever was the owner of the mask."

Dee and Ryo skimmed the paper as Jim talked.

"Name's Luke Crown. Forty two, brown hair, blue eyes, 5'11, 170 pounds, grocery store manager in Brooklyn."

"Not many priors here." Ryo said. "Just a few traffic tickets and one DUI."

"Until I did a little extra research." Jim added handing them another piece of paper. "I did a search in the national database instead of the regional to make sure we weren't missing anything. Because duh…a few traffic tickets and six months without a drivers license is not exactly the type of background you would expect of a serial rapist."

Jim removed his glasses.

"He's not a New Yorker." Jim said. "Real name's Luke Callahan. He's actually from Portland, Oregon. Wife's name was Mary Franz, daughter's name Hannah."

Dee and Ryo's eyes grew wide as they skimmed over the Oregon report.

"Apparently, about 3 yrs. ago when Hannah was thirteen she accused Luke of sexually molesting her. At first Mary thought it was just a nightmare Hannah had had or just an act of teenaged rebellion spurred out of control until…"

"Son of a bitch got caught." Dee uttered.

"Mary came home from work one day to find Luke fondling Hannah right there in the living room. Of course Hannah was trying to break free, but he was drunk and had a tight grip on her. Luckily, that dropped kicked Mary into action and she kicked him out and called the Oregon cops. He got two years in Portland Penitentiary for sexually molesting a minor. But good behavior him out after a year. By that time Mary and Hannah had moved...to Manhattan."

Ryo and Dee knew.

"He's trying to find them." Ryo said.

"But why all these other women?" Dee asked. "Why the murders?"

"I spoke with the precinct's psychologist about that." Jim said. "Luke is obviously infuriated. By the way his M.O. is looking, he is either practicing for when he finally gets to Hannah and Mary or these women resemble something about his wife and/or daughter that makes him attack. He probably would have stuck to just the rapes had he not been told no. He murders because he is tired of being refused, a form of control."

"Which means…" Ryo started.

"We gotta find this Mary and Hannah fast!" Dee said and the two detectives with a quick yell of thanks to Jim ran out of the lab. If they didn't get to these two women fast, they or any other woman could be in serious danger.


	23. Chapter 23: Suspicions Keep Building

For Dee and Ryo, time was of the essence. If they didn't find Mary and Hannah Callahan quick, they were most likely the next victim's on Luke's list. The bars and the subway had been target practice for him, now he was probably ready to unleash his full wrath. Just after they ran out of the crime lab, they nearly crashed into Rose. He was just about to find the two of them to see what Jim had told them. Dee and Ryo of course quickly filled him in.

"Alright." Rose said. "I'll call the D.A. and get a warrant. You two head over to Luke's apartment and I'll have JJ and Drake take a break from the other case to check out the grocery store. If he's not there at his apartment, find this Mary and Hannah and make sure they are safe until Luke is in our hands."

The two detectives nodded and tore off. Using the address Jim had given them they headed to Luke's apartment first. Hopefully they could catch him before he decided to go for the next victim or victims. It was about a twenty minute ride and within those twenty minutes Rose had called to let them know the warrant had been issued, so they were free to invade Callahan's apartment without permission from anybody.

They reached the run down apartment, flashing their badges to anyone who gave them an odd look and charged up the rickety stairs to Callahan's apartment.

Ryo knocked on the door hard while both of them manned their guns.

"Luke Callahan, this is the NYPD!" Dee yelled. "We have a warrant to search your apartment, open the door now!"

No response.

"Callahan, open the door now or we'll break it down!" Dee yelled. He looked over at Ryo who gave the nod.

"Alright Callahan, we warned you!"

After a quick check to make sure that the door knob wasn't already unlocked, the two detectives positioned themselves, counted to three and then with a heavy kick from both detectives the door opened hard. Dee and Ryo carefully, but quickly moved inside. Ryo went one way and Dee went the other.

"Living room and kitchen are clear!" Ryo yelled gently lowering his gun.

"So are bedroom and bathroom." Dee yelled back.

The two detectives put their guns away and began looking around the apartment which was pretty crummy to begin with just to the naked eye. Paint was peeling off the walls, the carpet was stained, and there were dishes with crust and mold sitting in very filthy water in the kitchen sink. The couch and bed were covered in clothes and dirty magazines and the whole place was covered in thick dust. There were overdue bills on the coffee table, very little food but plenty of booze in the fridge, Ryo and Dee put on some latex gloves and began exploring the apartment more closely.

"Ugh and I thought Bikky's room was a pigsty." Ryo said as he moved some clothes off the couch to check in between the cushions. "Man, this guy looks like he hasn't cleaned in weeks."

"You think that's bad, you should see his library." Dee said as he looked through the bookcase which mostly contained books on mass murders, genocide, and crimes against women. "Man, these books would make Jeffrey Dahmer blush."

Dee looked up and saw a box sitting atop the bookcase. Dee reached up and grabbed it.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Dee said to himself as he opened the lid.

"Dee!" Ryo yelled from the bedroom.

"In here!" Dee yelled as he scanned the box.

Ryo popped out carrying a small box.

"Lookie what I found." Dee said. "Seems Callahan has a little extra love for the under aged." He handed Ryo the box which contained porno magazines of pre-teen and teenaged girls. Many of which were not even allowed in New York!

"Jesus." Ryo muttered. "Callahan just added another item to his suspicion list. Look what I found in the dresser drawer."

"Bullets." Dee said.

".45s" Ryo said. "Like the ones that were extracted from Karen McGillis and from the unknown victim Drake and JJ found."

"Call Rose." Dee said. "We gotta alert the media on this."

Ryo nodded.

"You call JJ and Drake and find out if they got anything at the grocery store he works at. Then we'll go find Hannah and Mary. That's gotta be his next target."

After their calls, Rose quickly alerting the media and JJ and Drake finding out that Luke hadn't made it to work for the past week saying he was sick with the flu, Dee and Ryo knew that Callahan had to be their man. Next stop, Hannah and Mary Callahan's house.


	24. Chapter 24: The Goal

"Hey Mom, I'm home."

Mom pokes head out of bedroom, having just gotten home herself.

"Hi Hunny…how was your day?"

"It was alright. Aced my bio test."

"Good job!"

"Yeah."

She grabs some juice from the fridge.

"There is a dance next week." The daughter yells from the kitchen. "Paul asked me if I would go with him."

"Oh really!" Mom comes out of her bedroom in sweats. "He's such a sweet boy. You two have been friends since we moved here."

The daughter blushes.

"Yeah, is it okay if I go?" She asks. "I mean I know I don't have much in the way of a dress, but I am sure one of my older ones will do and I won't stay out too late."

The mother purses her lips.

"Well, money is a little tight, but I'm sure we can find a brand new dress for you." She says worriedly. But I am more concerned about you. Do you think you will be okay? I know you haven't been too trusting after everything that has just happened in the last few years."

She sighs.

"I know mom, but I can't let it run my life. And…I really do like Paul and he has always asked me to dances and stuff and I have always turned him down because of this stupid fear. I don't want to lose him or being with another great guy just because of what dad did. I have my own life to lead he has no control over it anymore."

The mother hugs her daughter.

"You're a brave girl..ya know that?" She says. "How about you and I order a pizza and we can plop down on the couch and scour the magazines for a pretty dress that will knock Paul right out of his socks?"

The daughter smiles and nods.

_Outside their door…._

"Hmph..another man huh princess? You don't need another guy. I'm all the man you have ever needed. And after I am done with you, you'll know I am right."

* * *

Sirens blazed as police cars tore through Manhattan. There was no time to waste now. Just before Ryo and Dee had left Callahan's apartment they found a small laptop buried under his bed. A quick internet history hunt found a bunch of porno sites, information on .45 calibers, and worse, a people search database where the address of Mary and Hannah Callahan had lived, even though every number they had listed was private. They knew this was it. No going back for Callahan and if the police didn't reach him in time, it was going to be trouble for Hannah and Mary.

Ryo and Dee were the first to arrive at Mary and Hannah's apartment. It was a little ways away from the crime scene's that Callahan had struck previously, but as the precinct psychiatrist had said, it was just target practice for Callahan's real goal.

The two officers charged quietly up to Mary and Hannah's apartment. They were about to knock on the door…

"Let me go Luke!" A frantic voice yelled. "I promise we won't call the cops, just go and leave us alone."

"Fuck you Mary!" An angry male voice yelled. "You took Hannah away from me! Hannah would love me had you not interfered! You worthless piece of shit, your not the woman she is!"

"Dammit, he beat us to the punch." Ryo muttered.

"Dad….go away!" A voice that could only be Hannah's yelled. "I'm gonna call the cops!"

"If I hear one siren near this apartment, I'm gonna blow your mother's head off!" Luke yelled. "Now, be a good girl and come to daddy."

"Fuck." Dee uttered. "Ryo go outside and radio the precinct. We are gonna need back up big time, but tell them to get here quietly! No sirens!"

Ryo shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone Dee."

"You don't have a choice Ryo." Dee said. "We are gonna need snipers. You're the best we got."

Ryo gave him a look as the two detectives continued to argue.

"Mmm…my beautiful little girl. I've missed you so much." Luke said loud enough for Ryo and Dee to hear. The two detectives knew that arguing wasn't going to solve anything.

"Alright." Ryo sighed. "I'll get JJ over here and we'll set up our snipers up on the roof at the building across the street. Just stay here and wait for back up. For once don't be yourself Dee!"

"Ryo…"

"Promise me…"

Dee sighed.

"I promise."

Ryo nodded and turned on his heel, but Dee grabbed his arm and pulled him into a large embrace.

"Be careful." He said to Ryo. "I don't want to almost lose you again."

Ryo held Dee tightly.

"Me too Dee. Don't do anything stupid."

Dee lifted Ryo's chin and gave him a warm kiss which was gratefully returned.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dee."

With that, Ryo out of the building and quickly radioed for back up once he was outside. He then ran into the car and grabbed his sniper equipment and headed to the apartment roof top across the street. Dee meanwhile waited for back up as well as trying to hear what was going on.

"God, look at what a beautiful young woman you have become." Luke said huskily as he held his daughter. "You are now sixteen and all grown up. Look at how your body has developed. So many women I found reminded me so much of you, but nothing is compared to the real thing."

"Dad please let me go." Hannah sobbed.

"I let you go once." Luke said. "I'm not doing it again. Now Mary, I want you to unplug all the phones like the obedient wife you once were and I am going to be watching you. One wrong move and I will blow yours and Hannah's heads off. Then we are all gonna have a little reunion, just the three of us. Or rather, Mary you'll watch and maybe learn a thing or two because as a wife you sure sucked in bed. But our Hannah, man she knew how to do it."

"Luke please, just leave her alone!" Mary begged. "I'll give you anything you want, just leave Hannah in peace."

"I have what I want you old hag." Luke said as he tightened his grip on Hannah and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Just look at her Mary. The best thing that came out of our shit hole of a marriage, this beautiful little creature, ripe for the picking. And now I am going to have my fill. Now do as I say."

Dee didn't know how much longer he would be able to wait on that back up.


	25. Chapter 25: Charge

Ryo sat up on the roof assembling his sniper gear. He was edgy as he pulled out his fingerless gloves. He was about to pull on the left one when he stopped. There staring back at him was his engagement ring. He sighed as he removed it from his ring finger and stared at it. He really hoped Dee was going to be okay. As a cop being there for you partner is hard, especially when you have more than one human life at stake. But it's even harder when your partner is your fiancée, and your victim is a young girl and her mother the stakes are even higher. Giving his ring a quick kiss he placed it in his pants pocket and took his sniper out of its case. Staring back at the apartment where he would momentarily be aiming his sniper, he quietly prayed for everyone to be alright.

* * *

Dee stood by the door, sweating with anxiousness, his gun ready. Luke was really pushing it. He was loud, crude, and mean.

"Dad…stop…it hurts!" Hannah yelled.

"Luke let her go!" Mary begged.

"And have her leave me for these teenaged brats who won't know what to do with her, I don't think so." Luke replied. He was groping his daughter in front of her mother as he held the gun to his daughter's head. Dee of course couldn't make out much in the peep hole of the door, but he could make out enough. Luke was pushing his buttons and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Meanwhile the NYPD had surrounded the building undetected as Ryo had told them so when he dispatched the precinct. Rose and Smith emerged from an unmarked car as Drake, Ted and Marty and a few rookies surrounded the building. JJ, however, raced to the adjacent apartment building to meet with Ryo where he would also be in position as sniper for back up.

JJ of course was a wreck knowing that the love of his life was in yet another dangerous situation and Ryo of course was being all calm and collected, trying to be the hero once again. Some fiancée. If JJ was in charge he would have stayed with Dee. He raced up to the roof where Ryo was already situated, armed and ready.

"Perp's on the eighth floor, middle window." Ryo said not moving his eye from the magnifier on his sniper.

JJ said nothing as he got on his gear.

Back on the ground Smith and Rose were discussing with the swat team. But their ideas were coming up short. Ryo told them that Luke said if he heard a siren he would kill the daughter and mother. He would surely do the same if he heard the swat team come in. Even the precinct psychologist said best to wait it out because Luke was dangerous. Women had fought him off and got shot; he was definitely true to his word. The best thing to do would be have Ryo and JJ wait until the target was in sight and take him out.

But that was proving difficult. Luke kept having Mary move around and with Hannah tightly in his grasp made it nearly impossible to get a clear shot.

"Now." Luke said. "We are all going to play a little game. It's called…suffocation. Mary I want you to turn on the oven and open the door. And then we are all going to go into the bedroom and have some more fun and Hannah I can show you some new tricks I learned. They will be so much fun."

"Why are you doing this dad!?" Hannah sobbed.

"Luke…if I turn on the oven the whole place will be filled with gas. You'll die too." Mary said.

"That's the plan." Luke said with an ugly yellow toothed grin. "We are all gonna die together. Never separated again, even in death. I will have my Hannah until our very last breath and then we all shall be together in Heaven where we all belong."

He aimed the gun at Hannah. "Now turn the oven on or I will blow her head off."

Mary did as she was told. Then Luke backed up pointing the gun at Mary and led the two into the bedroom. Ryo and JJ followed Luke's path with their snipers. There he led Mary to a nearby chair and pointed the gun at Hannah.

"Tie up your mother." He said throwing her some rope he fished out of his deep coat pocket. "And it better be good and tight and I will check. No tricks my dear. She is gonna watch."

"Dammit." Ryo muttered as he watched Hannah sobbingly tie up her mother and Luke throw a gag in her mouth. "Everytime I get a shot at him he puts a hostage in my way!"

* * *

Dee heard the voices get smaller. This was his chance. But he knew he had to go in inconspicuously.

Dee gently and quietly turned the knob and saw that it was held by a chain. No sign of forced entry.

"Someone must have forgotten to lock the door." Dee thought as he used the butt of his gun to break the chain. An old trick he learned from a buddy at the academy.

He opened the door quietly and stepped inside and was greeted by the smell of gas. He choked and threw his handkerchief over mouth coughing as quietly as he could and ran to a nearby window to get the smell out. Opening it up he took a huge gulp of air to clear his already fuzzy head.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" A yell interrupted.

Dee turned and ran towards the bedroom where Luke had locked the door and Hannah could be heard screaming.

"Not yet baby. Ah my little girl. I have waited for this for so long. You feel so good, I am going to enjoy every second. Don't worry, once the gas gets to you it will feel so amazing."

"I don't think so!" Dee yelled and kicked open the bedroom door. There he was met with a sight that disgusted him. Hannah's mother already feeling the affects of the gas slumping over in her restraints. Hannah crying on her mother's bed with Luke on top of her and hands inside her shirt.

"LUKE CALLAHAN. NYPD. GET OFF THE GIRL AND STEP AWAY FROM THE BED!" Dee yelled aiming his gun directly at Luke and flashing his badge.

Luke was stunned and already dizzy.

"COPS!?" He yelled. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW!? I…wait a minute…you're that cop who chased me when I almost bagged that girl last night?"

"Got it asswipe. Now do as I say and I won't pierce your dirty brain."

Luke just laughed as he sat on top of Hannah who stared at Dee pleadingly her eyes starting to glaze from the gas.

"Not on your life pig." Luke said as he took his gun and aimed it down towards Hannah. "Want me to spare her life…drop your weapon."

"Come on man, don't do this!" Dee said nervously as the gas began to affect him again. "I know you're a good guy, you don't wanna hurt your wife and child."

"Hurt them!" Luke snorted. "All I did was ever love them! Well Hannah anyway. She always paraded around in her cute little dresses and outfits. Always hugging and kissing me. Little temptress that she was! How could I not be in love with her!?"

"That's right Luke." Dee said trying to play psychologist. "You don't wanna hurt Hannah. You love her. You're too good a guy to let that happen. So they left because they didn't see eye to eye with you. Man, you can't live in the past, they weren't good enough for you. Gotta move on to bigger and better things."

Luke stared at Dee crazily as Dee tried to hold his ground.

On the roof Ryo watched the scene in fear. They were about to fire on Luke when Dee had charged in.

"DAMMIT DEE!" He growled when he saw Dee charge into the bedroom. "I told you to wait."

"Senpai's in my shot!" JJ whispered. "He's blocking the window."

"What is he doing!?" Ryo wondered. "He knew that we were going to be snipers up here, he knew I would get the shot!"

JJ clenched his teeth.

"Maybe he knows something we don't. Dee wouldn't charge unless there was an absolute reason."

Ryo watched unknowing that Dee was very close to losing consciousness.


	26. Chapter 26: Please Wake Up

Dee didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Even with the window open that barely stopped the gas from seeping into the small apartment. His vision was beginning to blur.

"Look Luke." He said. "I know how ya feel. I mean hey I get screwed over by hot chicks all the time. But I let it be water under the bridge man. I mean if they don't wanna be with me, then they are a waste of my time."

Luke snarled as he saw Dee approaching the window trying to open it to get some air.

"DON'T OPEN THAT WINDOW OR I WILL BLAST HER!!!" He yelled. "You don't know anything cop." He said with a cough as he held a woozy Hannah. "I am in love with Hannah and she left me!"

"Dude I know that. I have been dumped more times then I can imagine." Dee reassured as he tried covering his mouth and nose with his arm. "But I still find better. There always is." His thoughts were on Ryo now.

Luke began sniveling.

"What do you think those other chicks were for huh!?" He yelled. "Those chicks I saw on the subway all the time…the ones from those bars! I tried to let them be Hannah's replacement! But all they did was refuse me!"

He turned to Hannah.

"They refused me just like these two did. If I am so damn worthless to women, then what the hell is the point of living? Now all I want is to have one more moment with Hannah and then die in peace with her by my side! Then we can be happy together in Heaven!"

Hannah went limp in Luke's hands as the gas had finally taken over, Dee wasn't too far behind either.

"Come on man, don't do this. Suicide and murder is the wuss way out. Just come with me and we'll go and see if we can work something out! Dee said as he began to sway.

"NO!" Luke yelled. Now he was crying. "I don't wanna end up in the pen. Just let me die here with the woman I love! That's all I want! You can take Mary out of here I don't want her, I want Hannah!"

Mary was unresponsive as she had passed out minutes before Hannah.

Dee knew he had no choice. He peered over his shoulder seeing the other apartment and the vague figures of Ryo and JJ through the blur; he knew there was no other choice. But at the same time he had to get Hannah away from Luke because once Ryo or JJ shot, one wrong move from Luke and it could be curtains for Hannah.

"Damn, Luke you sure you don't want me to open the window?" Dee said. "I mean hell, I can't stop you from getting it on with Hannah. But hey, look at her. She's already unconscious. I mean that can't be good for your fella. Call me crazy, but I like my lovers awake when I go at it. And not to be an ass, but you look close to losing it yourself. I have gotten many a bitch slap when I have fallen asleep during naughty time."

Luke stared at him with glazed eyes and then down at Hannah.

"I…I guess." He said looking down at Hannah and stroking her face. "I want my face to be the last thing she sees." He laid her down gently while straddling her hips. Dee knew this was it.

"Okay pig…open the window…but just a crack." He said to the woozy Dee. "And I am watching you."

Dee approached the window and silently prayed Ryo was watching him. He undid the lock and lifted it up and moved to side and slid down the wall finally affected.

"RYO! SENPAI MOVE!!" JJ yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twice JJ!" Ryo yelled as he got a good shot of Luke and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight into the window breaking the glass and right square into Luke's chest!

"GOT HIM!" JJ yelled as he radioed the cops down on the ground. Within minutes Smith, Rose and the swat team charged into the apartment and were met with a face full of gas. Rose saw the open oven and immediately turned it off as the swat team investigated the apartment.

"SIR IN HERE!" One of the cops yelled. Rose ran in and was met with the dead body of Luke sprawled on top of his unconscious daughter, his former wife limp and tied up in a chair with a gag in her mouth and Detective Laytner on the ground beside the wall.

"Get the paramedics in here!" Rose yelled as he checked Dee's pulse then froze when he heard Ryo's voice.

"DEE YOU HERE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He yelled. Before Rose could stop Ryo from coming in, it was too late. Ryo ran in, still in his sniper gear and was met with the sight of his lover lying on his back unconscious.

"DEE!" He yelled as he ran over to his fallen lover. "Oh my God Dee! You okay!? Speak to me!"

"The medics are on their way Ryo." Rose said. "Just as that was said, the paramedics came into the room with oxygen tanks.

"Dee you idiot!" Smith yelled as an oxygen mask was placed on Dee's mouth. "Why didn't you turn off the oven before charging in here!?"

Ryo sniffled.

"That's why he charged in here." Ryo said. "He must not have noticed the oven was on. Just was met with the gas. Wanted to get to the victims first before Luke could do more to Hannah."

Ryo stood up as his lover was placed on a gurney and lifted onto a stretcher. Hannah and Mary were already being wheeled out of the room.

"His heart rate's weak, we gotta get him out of here." The medic said.

Ryo nodded as they wheeled him out. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to him Ryo." Rose said. "I'll wrap things up here."

Ryo smiled worriedly and nodded. He ran out of the room where the paramedics were carrying Dee down the stairs.

"Please, let me go with him!" Ryo begged as they reached the end of the stairs. "He's my partner."

The medics didn't see any issue with it as they lifted Dee into the awaiting ambulance. Ryo got in behind him and took his hand as the doors were closed.

"Dee, please…please wake up." Ryo begged holding his hand. "Please, I love you so much. I love you, please wake up."


	27. Chapter 27: Bikky Mature?

Ryo sat by Dee's bedside for what seemed like hours. The fallen detective had been rushed into the emergency room and immediately put on an oxygen tank to clear his blood of the poison. It was touch and go with Dee as the doctor said because he had inhaled quite a bit of the toxic fumes that had spewed from the open oven. The same was with Mary and Hannah. There was a risk that Dee could have suffered brain damage from staying too long in the gas filled apartment.

Ryo was worn out as he held his lover's hand, listening to the puffs of air going into and out of Dee through the mask. His face was red from the steady stream of tears that had poured down his face. He had spent a good hour or two crying just after he had been brought to Dee. The doctor had said it was likely Dee would be out for the rest of the night.

"Oh Dee." Ryo sniffled. "I should have stayed with you, I should have known better than to listen to you. I thought we agreed I was the one who came up with the good ideas."

He laughed tearfully at his little joke hoping that would stir his lover. He knew it wasn't Dee's fault. Dee genuinely cared about his victims and probably the first thing on his mind was getting to Hannah before even worrying about the damn gas. The police had even said because the apartment was small, even if Dee had turned off the oven, the apartment was already so full of the fumes that it would take at least an hour to clear if not more.

He stroked the dark locks away from the closed eyes. What he wouldn't give to see that beautiful shade of jade.

"Ryo?" A voice interrupted his thought. He turned and saw a worried Bikky who surprisingly was wearing his Halloween costume.

"How is he?" Bikky asked.

"Bikky." Ryo said quietly and motioned over to his vampire clad son. "How did you know where we were?"

"Rose picked me up after the Halloween Dance we had after school. He told me what happened and drove me over here."

Ryo smiled a little. "I knew Rose wasn't such a bad guy after all."

Bikky stared at Dee.

"Is he gonna be okay?" He asked.

Ryo sniffled.

"Not sure yet." Ryo said wrapping an arm around his son's waist. "He..uh..inhaled quite a bit of carbon monoxide there…and he could possibly have brain damage."

"Shit." Bikky murmured. He looked at his father and the tears in his eyes. Bikky reached over and put his arms around Ryo. Ryo was a little stunned by the touch but immediately held on tight as he began to sob again.

"Come on dad." Bikky said as Ryo sobbed onto his shirt. He didn't call Ryo "dad" often but did at the exact right times. "Dee's gonna pull through, he didn't spend that long trying to grab ya just to go away. He'll be back trying to get into your pants in no time."

Ryo just sobbed.

"I love him so much." He cried. "I don't want to lose him. Not like I did my mom and dad. I want to marry him, I want him to be your dad too, and I want to spend my life with all of you as my family."

Bikky stroked his father's hair. It was uncomfortable for the roles to be reversed and know him having to be the strong one. But Ryo had done that for him since the day they met. Time to return the affection.

"Don't worry dad." Bikky said to his sobbing father. "We will. You'll see."

Ryo continued to cry well into an hour in his son's arms. Finally, the tears and the sniffles subsided as he stared up at Bikky.

"Oh Bikky." He said. "Thanks for that. I needed it." He wiped his eyes and looked at his watch. "Oh no, its almost 6, I am sure you and Carol had Halloween plans."

Bikky shrugged. "Eh, we'll celebrate later. Besides, knowing her even if we did go out she would be all worried about the perv here to have fun. I'll just call her and let her know whats going on, then I will grab us something to eat in the cafeteria."

"Really B?" Ryo said. "You don't have to you know?"

Bikky sighed.

"I told ya its cool Ryo." He said. "Besides, Dee stayed with me the entire time when you were laid up after you got stabbed. It wouldn't be fair to him if I just left. Besides, Halloween won't be much fun if I can't play pranks on perv face."

Ryo looked at his son in awe. Even though the boy was covered in Halloween makeup and wearing a cape, he could no longer see the little ten year old prankster, but still see a strong, mature thirteen year old young man growing right before his eyes.

"Thank you Bikky." He said. Bikky smiled and turned on his heel to the nearest payphone.

"Did you hear that Dee?" Ryo asked leaning over to Dee's ear. "My son, our son is growing up. Now do as he says and get better so we can play pranks on you like he wants. You know I spoil him rotten."

Ryo took Dee's hand and nuzzled it with his cheek and then laid his head down on the mattress. Bikky returned twenty minutes later carrying a tray of food hoping to be able to get Ryo to eat. But when he walked in and saw his father fast asleep aside Dee he laid the food down on the end table next to the bed. He then took off his vampire cape and wrapped it around Ryo's shoulders for warmth. After taking a quick trip to the bathroom to wash off his Halloween makeup, he walked back over to the tray and grabbed a sandwich and soda. He then tiptoed over to his backpack and pulled out his Nintendo DS. Taking a seat in one of the plastic chairs by the window, he turned off the sound on his DS and began to play one of his games while munching on his sandwich.

There was no way in hell he was going to leave. Not when both Ryo and Dee might need him.

"Holy crap, I feel like shit…I really hope that scum bag is rotting away in the morgue right now getting a nice big anal probe! Hey, where the hell am I?

Jade eyes moved crazily as they tried to clear the fuzziness. Finally, they cleared to meet a pure white ceiling. There was a dim light wherever he was. He felt a pressure on his hand and moved his head slowly to see his right hand buried in chest nut hair. Dee smiled realizing it was Ryo. He was about to wake his sleeping lover when he heard a snore that didn't match his lover at all. He turned toward the window to find a sleeping Bikky snoring away in a chair with his Nintendo DS on his stomach. Dee stifled a chuckle under the oxygen mask and decided to give the boy a little surprise. He saw a plastic cup on the night stand. He grabbed it and chucked it right at the sleeping boy's forehead. Bikky choked on a snore.

"Wha da hell?" Bikky murmured rubbing his head and picking up the cup that had fallen to the ground. When he got back up he saw a smirking Dee staring right back at him.

"QUEER! YOUR AWAKE!" Bikky yelled and ran to the bed. This awoke Ryo who immediately gasped when he saw his lover smiling at him and starting to stroke his hair."

"DEE!" Ryo yelled grabbing onto him. "OH THANK GOD! I WAS SO SCARED! ARE YOU OKAY!"

Dee grinned.

"I told ya when Hale had that little bombfest at Bikky's school." Dee said hoarsely. "I'm like a cat with nine lives. You just can't kill me."

Dee laughed, but immediately stopped as his head started to throb.

Ryo laid Dee back down.

"Oh Dee." He said. "What's wrong."

"My head." Dee said and then felt the churning of his stomach. "And now my gut..fuck."

Ryo caressed his forehead.

"It's from the poison Dee." Ryo said. "You're on oxygen to get that out of your system. The doctor said you may feel some nasty affects for a little while."

"Thank god I didn't have much to eat then huh?" Dee said. "Don't wanna be puking all over you just when we had a chance to be reunited."

Ryo laughed as tears began to leak.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said. "The doctor said there was a possibility you could wake up and have brain damage from those fumes you inhaled. But it looks like there is none of that."

"None that wasn't there before." Bikky said with a sly smile. Dee glared.

"Don't make me throw a used bed pan at you brat."

Ryo laughed, happy to be with his love once again.

"I'm going to get the doctor." He said standing up. "Maybe he will tell me how Mary and Hannah are doing. I have been so worried I haven't had a chance to check up on them yet."

He kissed Dee on the forehead.

"I love you." Ryo said. "Bikky keep an eye on him, I'll only be a minute."

"Aww, but a minute is too long, I want my Ryo right now!" Dee argued in a cute yet tired baby voice.

Ryo laughed as he walked out of the room. Once away he got into a corner and began to cry again, but this time it was tears of happiness. He had a feeling he knew who was behind this. He pulled out his wallet which contained a slew of pictures. At the top was a picture of his parents just before they had been killed.

"Thanks mom, dad, for bringing him back to me." Ryo said as gave the picture a quick kiss.


	28. Chapter 28: After Hours

Whenever Ryo had a problem, he would always go to his parents for help. Aiko and Frank always knew how to make Ryo feel better. After they died and Ryo was thrust into the deepest, darkest times that life could throw, whenever there was a light he believed his parents were the ones behind it. He believed that his parents were the ones that he believed that's why he found his true calling as a cop he believed they brought Bikky to him, and that's why he believed that they brought him and Dee together. When Dee, Hannah, and Mary had awoke after their incident with Luke Callahan with no sign of physical distress or trouble, Ryo believed that his parents helped bring them back. Call it a sixth sense or hell maybe an overzealous faith in the supernatural, but when it came to his prayers Ryo believed they were behind them

So when Dee started bitching that he wanted to leave the hospital a day after he had been admitted, Ryo couldn't help but be thankful. It was a tough road for him, Dee and Bikky. They had survived the worst that any family could go through and now it seemed like things were looking on the up and up…finally.

Ryo smiled as he trotted down the busy Manhattan street on his way to the hospital. The doctor wanted Dee to stay one more night for observation, much to Dee's chagrin. So, Ryo had a little plan. Arms full of purchases he reached the hospital entrance and rode up the elevator to Dee's room. It was after visiting hours, but after a long conversation with Dee's doctor, he was able to spend the night. Besides, the doctor and the nurses were getting quite tired of Dee's constant whining. A night without hearing from him would be rather pleasant.

Ryo reached Dee's room and gently opened the door. He smiled when he saw his love sitting up in bed reading a magazine. He laughed when he saw the title.

"Martha Stewart Living!?" Ryo said laughing. "Since when did you become a domestic fan?"

Dee looked up from his magazine and blushed angrily.

"Yeah, well they didn't have anything else!" Dee complained. "Just boring old kids magazines and women's health books, not even a Cosmo!!! At least this doesn't have stupid color by numbers pictures or questions about vaginal health!"

Ryo smiled, walked over to Dee, put the bags down, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You're too funny sometimes Dee." He said.

Dee grunted, but then looked down to see the bags besides Ryo's knee.

"What are those?" He asked pointing.

Ryo turned and smiled as he lifted up the bags.

"Close your eyes and you will see." He said.

Dee grinned.

"If it involves you wearing a nurse's outfit, I'll be a very happy man."

Ryo swatted Dee gently upside the head.

"Horndog."

"Okay, doctor's jacket with a stethoscope and nothing underneath."

Ryo sighed.

"Close your eyes jackass." He said as he opened up one of the bags. "And don't open them at all. One tiny twitch of an eye and you're in trouble."

Dee did as was told as Ryo scurried about the hospital room. It was very tempting to open them, but knew better. Whenever Ryo had a surprise for Dee, it was usually a VERY good one.

"Okay, open your eyes Dee!"

Dee did so and gasped. Ryo had set up a small table for two next to the bed with a homemade meal of lasagna and veggies. In the middle of the table was a light in the shape of a candle.

"Aw Ryo…" Dee said smiling.

Ryo smiled back.

"I figured you were tired of hospital food since you told me it basically takes like watered down mush, so I decided to treat you."

Dee smelled the warm dinner.

"Damn and you made your special lasagna, my favorite!!"

"With extra gooey mozzarella of course." Ryo added as he pulled out two wine glasses.

"Oh please tell me you brought booze!" Dee begged.

Ryo smirked.

"Sorry Dee, no alcohol for you, like the doctor said. But apple cider is just as good!" He pulled out the champagne like bottle and poured a glass for the both of them.

Dee scooted over to the side of the bed, close to the table, to where his plate of food was waiting.

"Mmmm…." He said rubbing his hands.

Ryo lifted his glass of cider.

"A toast to us, that once again we have been through hell and back and have come back unscathed."

"Amen to that baby!" Dee said tapping his glass against Ryo's. The two began eating with Dee nearly wolfing down the meal.

"Oh man." Dee said trying to cover a belch and patting his fully belly. "That was good. You're the best Ryo."

Ryo smiled as he cleaned up the table.

"Well, are you that full that you don't want dessert?"

Dee's head perked up.

"Dessert!?" Dee said smiling. "Okay, I'm hungry again!" Dee had a sweet tooth just as bad as his booze and nicotine addictions.

Ryo laughed and bent down again to the bag and pulled out a small cloth napkin covered plate and put it in front of Dee. Dee looked at the plate oddly. For one thing, it looked small.

"Well, staring at it won't take off that napkin." Ryo said.

Dee looked at Ryo, then slowly lifted the napkin. Instead of a rich dessert Dee thought he would have found under the napkin, he was met with a small black box.

"Ryo?" He said as he looked at his lover.

"Go on…open it." Ryo said with a sparkle in his eye.

Dee picked up the box and slowly lifted the lid. His eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit Ryo…" He said as he stared at the beautiful silver and gold ring.

"Like it?" Ryo asked.

"Holy shit Ryo…" Dee said again causing Ryo to giggle, pulled the table away from his lover and walked over to him. Getting on one knee, he gently took the ring box from Dee's hand and replaced it with his own.

"I know, you've already proposed to me." He said. "But, when I was up on that roof when you were with Callahan, I was afraid. Before I had put on my gloves I had to take off the ring you gave me. I realized it was a piece of you that I carry with me everyday even when you and I are apart. So I bought this, so you can have something of me to carry with you. That way you know, no matter where you are I will always be with you."

Ryo removed the ring from the box and took Dee's hand in his.

"I love you Dee Laytner, forever, and I will always be with you. I give you a piece of me, but with it I give you my heart, body, and soul."

He took the ring and placed it on Dee's left ring finger and kissed it.

Dee was speechless as he stared at the ring on his finger and then at his kneeling lover.

"Damn Ryo." He said as he pulled the fair haired detective into his arms. Now Dee wasn't an emotional man, often…but there were times when he would let loose a tear or two. The last time being when he suspected that Ryo had a night with Berkeley and before that was when he balled when Ryo had said yes to marry him and before that when the doctor had told him and Bikky that Ryo was having complications from his attack.

Dee turned his head away for a quick moment. Ryo saw the sparkle of a teardrop fall down his lover's cheek.

"Dee…" He said quietly and reached over and wiped the tear with his thumb.

"I love you." He whispered to his dark haired fiancée.

Dee sniffled, and quickly wiped his face with his free hand while the other held Ryo close to his chest.

"You have no idea how much I love you Ryo." He said. He cleared his throat, tilted Ryo's chin up so they were eye to eye and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. Ryo responded and wrapped his arms around Dee's neck. The moment lasted for several moments as the two lovers kissed gently. It wasn't just a kiss of passion, it was a kiss of true love.

When they finally parted air, the two opened their eyes slowly and looked at each other. With a sly smile Dee leaned in and whispered to Ryo…

"Whatdya say we blow this pop stand and get married hm?"

Ryo smiled as he held Dee tighter.

"I think…I would love that more than anything in the world.


	29. Chapter 29: Wedding Bell Blues

The next few months passed by swiftly for Ryo and Dee. In the interim they had solved 3 murder cases (after Dee had recovered fully of course), Bikky had gotten an A on his report card in a class other than gym, Mary and Hannah Callahan who, with the help of a therapist, were doing quite well, and of course Dee and Ryo had finalized their wedding.

The night before the wedding was a fun one. To ease Ryo and Dee's possible pre-wedding jitters the precinct hosted a last minute engagement party for Ryo and Dee. Diana had even come into town just for the wedding…and also to help Berkeley. She knew that her best friend was probably not in the best of spirits. Sure enough, as Ryo and Dee sat in the break room celebrating with their friends, Berkeley was slouched at his desk working. Diana pouted cutely at Berkeley and took her favorite seat…in his lap.

"How you holding up Berkie?" She asked.

He sighed.

"Trying to get some work done, but those idiots called detectives won't stop being so damned loud." He said annoyed as he threw down his pen.

Diana giggled.

"It's a party." She said joyfully. "You're supposed to be loud. Besides the guys aren't getting drunk or anything, as much as they want to, they are just celebrating Ryo and Dee's upcoming marriage!"

"Well, they could do it somewhere else." He huffed.

"They would if a certain somebody would stop throwing case after case at them. New York's been a madhouse for crime lately as JJ was telling me. No wonder they couldn't plan a party up till now."

Berkeley sighed and rubbed his forehead. Diana leaned and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's not the party is it?" She said quietly. "You're upset because Ryo is truly taken."

Berkeley closed his eyes.

"Why oh why does Randy love that son of a bitch so?" He murmured.

"I know Berkeley, I know." She said. "It'll be okay."

"That's what I tell myself." Berkeley stood up, gently moving Diana off of him. "But every time I see him. I just…damn I don't know. I never felt like this towards anyone. But when I see the drive in Ryo, that tenderness and innocence he possesses, even from afar…shit…what's wrong with me?"

Diana giggled.

"I would say you experienced being the dumpee instead of the dumper." She said as she sat on his desk. "Come on Berkeley, we've all had that. Loved and lost. Hell I did with you."

Berkeley said nothing.

"But we get over it and move on. It's the only thing we can do. And eventually we find someone who will love us back just as much as we love them."

"Yeah, but you don't see them everyday." Berkeley whispered. He picked up his jacket.

"Where you off to?" Diana asked.

"Drink, then home." He said.

"Aren't you going to the party?" She asked. "Come on, even Smith is in there telling funny Dee stories, those I know you would love to hear! That'll cheer you up!"

Rose shook his head.

"Not tonight."

Diana bounced off the table and grabbed Berkeley's shoulder before he could turn the doorknob.

"You're going to the wedding right? You were invited!"

Berkeley turned towards her with a cold look in his eyes.

"Why should I go to something that is going to make me feel more upset then I already am!? Ryo is in love with Dee and they are getting married which means a possibility of being with Ryo is gone! And you know what, that is the worst thing ever. Enjoy it yourself with the damn world if you want. That's one thing I am calling in sick for!"

With that, he turned angrily away and slammed the door leaving Diana with a sad look on her face.

"I never knew there was a day when Berkeley Rose would actually feel sorry for himself."

Rose stomped out of the office and was just about to reach the elevator when he knocked into something.

"Watch where you're…." He mumbled, but paused when he saw Ryo rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry Commissioner." Ryo said as he blushed. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Ryo…" Rose said quietly. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" He gently took Ryo's hand away from his forehead and saw a slight mark appearing.

"Oh it's alright!" He said. "I had forgotten my cell phone on my desk and went to go get it. I wasn't paying attention I guess."

"Ah." Rose said quietly. He realized he was still holding Ryo's hand or rather his wrist. It felt so soft.

"It was really nice of the precinct to throw a party for Dee and me." Ryo continued with a shy smile. "I was kinda nervous about tomorrow, but everyone here is making it a lot easier."

Berkeley sighed as he gently released Ryo's wrist.

"Well I would be nervous too if I was marrying Laytner." He said.

Ryo smiled.

"Well, I just got a little stage fright about stuttering up my vows or something in front of everyone, but they are making me feel a lot better."

"I see." Rose said. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and wanted to leave.

"Well, have a nice night then." He said as he gently walked past Ryo. But Ryo stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"But Commissioner, you have been in the office all night! Don't you want to come to the party? It's a lot of fun."

"No offense Detective Maclean." Rose said. "But I don't do 'fun' or the kind you are thinking of."

"Come on Sir." Ryo said. "The guys really did a nice job. Hell even the Chief is enjoying it."

Rose stared at Ryo for a long time again absorbed in those dark eyes. It was even more amazing that Ryo had a grip on his arm. He figured that's what it must feel like to be in Ryo's arms…tight…warm…secure. He moved up closer to the detective and stroked Ryo's cheek gently trying hard to shield his pain.

"I…I can't Ryo." He said quietly. "You and Laytner have fun and good luck on your wedding tomorrow. I…wish you two the best."

With that, Rose turned and quickly walked away from Ryo. He skipped the elevator and took the stairs leaving the engaged detective surprised.

"He's really hurting Ryo." A voice interrupted. He turned to see Diana standing there.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryo asked.

"Let's just say, Berkeley has experienced being dumped for the first time." She said. "Now, its fifteen hours before you and Dee tie the knot, let's get back to that party because in an hour or two you won't see him till your ceremony."

Ryo pouted.

"I really hate that tradition." He grimaced. He headed back to the party room with Diana trailing behind him.

"Cheer up Berk." She whispered as she entered the party.

* * *

Two hours later, Dee and Ryo had to deal with saying goodbye. Sure it wasn't twenty four hours before the wedding, but hey its New York, the city that never sleeps and that includes its people! Dee was going to be spending the night at the orphanage while Ryo stayed home.

Dee and Ryo held each other tight as they stood outside the precinct.

"So, tomorrow is the big day huh?" Dee said.

"Yup." Ryo replied nuzzling into Dee's chest.

"You ready?"

Ryo stared up into Dee's eyes and smiled.

"You bet."

Dee leaned down and drew Ryo into a passionate kiss.

"Oh for Pete's Sake, get a room you two!" Drake yelled. "If I see you suck face again I will truly puke. Those pictures you guys took in Jersey were more than enough."

"Hey it was Dee's idea to have the licensor take our picture after he pronounced us married…or rather having a 'civil union.' Ryo said.

"Stupid formalities." Dee murmured.

"Whatever!" Ted responded. "You two…separate now…or I will send the chief out here!"

JJ stayed quiet the whole time. While he had slowly been trying to come to terms with Ryo and Dee getting married, it was still hard on him.

"Better do as they say." Was the only retort JJ could add to the conversation.

"Alright already!" Dee yelled. He leaned in and gave Ryo another kiss and embrace.

"See you down the aisle baby!" He said happily.

"You better not be late." Ryo said smiling. "Or I'll send Bikky after you."

"Noted!" Dee said with a mock salute and another kiss. He then hailed a cab.

"You guys get ready!" He yelled to everyone as he got in. "Because after tomorrow the Dee you once knew will be a happily married man!!"

The cab pulled out, but not without Dee opening the window, poking his head out and yelling…

"I LOVE YOU RYO!!! WOOO I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!!!!!!!"

The cab quickly turned and Ryo couldn't stop laughing. He really couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30: Art of Commitment

The alarm went off with a loud blare. Dee turned over and hit the snooze. Few more minutes, that's all he needed.

"TIME TO RISE AND SHINE DEE!" Mother Maria yelled happily as she opened the door. Dee ignored it and buried his head under his pillow as Mother pulled open the drapes and the sunlight blazed in. "Such a gorgeous morning, the lord has truly blessed this special day."

"Ten more minutes Penguin." Dee mumbled from under his blanket.

"Oh I don't think so, you're not sleeping in on your wedding day!" Mother said and pulled the blankets off of Dee's body causing Dee to jump.

"Jesus Penguin!" Dee said grabbing an extra pillow to cover himself with. "Give me a little privacy!" Even though he was in his boxers, no man could escape the occasional morning wood.

Mother Maria rolled her eyes.

"Oh for Heaven's Sake it's not like nothing I haven't seen. I did change your diaper after all."

She smirked.

"And you did and still do have a cute little bottom. You often would get painful diaper rash and your little tush would be so red. I think I have a picture somewhere"

Dee blushed, even deeper when he heard the laughter of little ones outside his door.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" He yelled tossing a pillow. "BEAT IT!"

The kids giggled further and ran away from the door away from the pillow.

Mother Maria crossed her arms.

"Well now, since you're up, how about a little breakfast?" She said. "The children have already been fed and are already getting ready for the wedding with the other nuns so I can focus on you."

Dee grumbled, but his stomach grumbled louder. Maria smiled and walked back out the door and returned with a tray of breakfast for Dee.

"Aw Penguin…" Dee said as the tray was placed on his lap.

"I made it specially for you." She said. "I want to take care of my baby one more time." Her eyes misted over.

"Penguin…" Dee said his mouthful of toast. He pulled his Mother into a warm hug. "Hey now, don't get all teary eyed on me now. You're still my mom."

"I know…I know." Maria said with a sniffle. "I just can't believe you're getting married and to such a wonderful man. You're definitely not my little Dee anymore. Now you're not going to need me just as much."

Dee laughed as he held his mother.

"Penguin…I will always need you. Hey, you're the one I always go to after I have a fight with Ryo. That will never change. And we will visit often, like we always do. Trust me, the only difference when it comes to you and me is that I am wearing an extra piece of jewelry on my hand. You'll always be my mom."

Maria sniffled again and smiled.

"All I ask is that you be happy and that Ryo will take care of you." She said. "Now eat your breakfast and then when you are done, I want you to hop into that shower and make sure to scrub well, I want you sparkling clean today. If not, I will bathe you myself!!"

With a huff the nun turned and left the room as Dee chuckled away.

* * *

Ryo stood in his room buttoning up his white shirt. He was nervous, but more excited. As he stared in the mirror, he put on his black pants and tucked it in. Just as he was adjusting his tie Bikky and Lai walked in already dressed in their suits.

Ryo smiled. Both boys looked uncomfortable, but quite handsome. They had even discarded their usual baseball caps and had brushed their hair well and added a little gel to keep it from falling out of place.

"You look great boys!" Ryo said as he put on his belt and buttoned up wrist buttons.

"Yeah, well I feel like a dork." Bikky mumbled.

Ryo smirked.

"Just remember Bikky, the older you get the more you are going to be wearing a suit, besides I bet Carol will think you look very handsome."

"Whateva." The boy said with a grunt. Ryo finished putting on his suit and was added his white rose boutiner into the lapel of his black blazer. Then brushed his hair and added some new cologne that he had bought onto his neck and wrists.

With a sigh, he stared at himself in the mirror. This was it, this was the day he was going to marry Dee. He thought he looked okay, Ryo of course being the most modest of people.

"Well boys?" He asked turning to Bikky and Lai. "What do you think?"

"Not bad…not bad." Lai said with a nod.

"Like you're marrying the perv." Bikky said.

Ryo rolled his eyes. He figured that was the best answer he was going to get from the boys.

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts.

"Oh that must be Elena and Rick, they are gonna ride with us in the limo."

Indeed when Bikky opened the door, they were met with a beaming Elena and Rick Varner. Elena was wearing a dashing blue dress with a matching blazer and Rick was in a navy suit.

"Hello Bikky!" Elena said giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. "Oh you look so grown up, I barely recognize you and this must be Lai, you two look fantastic!"

Bikky and Lai blushed as Rick shook their hands.

"So where is our groom to be huh?"

"Right here!" Ryo said as he stepped into the living room. Elena gasped and immediately became teary.

"Oh Randy!" She said pulling the fair haired detective into her arms. "You look wonderful! I can't believe it, my little Randy is getting married!!!"

Rick rolled his eyes as Elena began to cry.

"Elena, will you let go of the boy." He said. "You're gonna wrinkle his suit before he even gets to the park!"

Ryo blushed as Elena let go and sniffled.

"Thank God for waterproof, long wear mascara." She said dabbing her eyes.

Rick stepped up to Ryo. "Before the limo gets here we wanted to give you something. Elena and I know this is a very important day for you and Dee and we know how hard it must be without your parent's being here."

Elena sniffled and opened her purse.

"Ryo, when your father died most of his belongings were scattered among the family. As you know, most of his things were thrown out or given away to charity or sold. But there was one thing I was able to hold onto before our greedy little relatives could get their paws on it."

She reached into the purse and pulled out a tissue. There she opened it and Ryo gasped.

"Elena…you…I thought it was…" Ryo mumbled.

"Stolen…I know…" She said. "After you identified your father's body, you left to get some air. The doctor stopped me for a moment to give me your father's belongings. Believe me, I know our relatives would want to get their hands on this little beauty, so I lied saying that it had been stolen by those drug dealers. I knew your father would want you to have it."

Ryo's eyes clouded over.

"Oh Elena." He said and gave his aunt a big hug.

"Dude I see the limo!" Bikky yelled as he stared out the window.

Ryo sniffled and pulled himself out of his family's embrace.

"Well, I guess its time to go."

* * *

"Damn tie!" Dee yelled as he tried for the third time to straighten his tux tie.

Mother Maria giggled as she walked into the room.

"Never a fan of formal wear were you Dee dear?" She said. "Come here."

Dee stood a head taller than her as the nun easily adjusted his tie.

"God I'm nervous." He said as he stared at his reflection. The nun helped him into his blazer. "I really hope I don't fuck this up. I really want to spend the rest of my life with Ryo."

"You'll do fine Dee." She said. "Ryo loves you with all his heart and you love him. That's all that you two need to make it through."

"Dee…" She said quietly as she stared at her son putting on his boutiner. "I have a present for you."

"Aw Penguin…no…no more presents." Dee responded. "You already helped with the wedding, it is too much."

Maria smiled.

"Actually, this isn't really from me." She said. "Dee, do you remember when you were thirteen and Jess sat you down and gave you the talk about the birds and the bees?"

Dee laughed.

"Yeah, never have I seen a man stutter so much as he tried to explain sex to me. Not like I didn't already know about that."

Maria glared.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She said. "Well afterwards, Jess approached me and he and I had a little talk. He believed that you would love hard. Even though you were a tough guy, he believed that when you would fall in love, it would be eternal."

She walked over to a locked drawer in the room and unlocked it with one of her many keys.

"Jess of course believed that if fate would ever call him earlier than he had wanted, he wanted to make sure that you would find someone who would take good care of you. So one day, Jess visited me while you were at school and had a gift for you."

Maria pulled out a little box and handed it to Dee.

"He said that on the day you were married that he or I or both of us would give you this."

Dee stared at her and then stared at the box. With a shaking hand he lifted the lid.

"Penguin…"

Maria smiled sadly.

"Jess wanted you to give that to the man or woman you would marry because he knew that when you found your soul mate, he knew there would be no going back. He saw you like a son just as you looked up to him like he was your father. And he wanted something to give to you to give to your beloved on this special day."

Dee embraced his mother tightly fighting off his own tears.

"Thank you Mother." He said quietly.

"Be happy Dee." She said. "God, Jess, I will always watch over you, Ryo and your family always."

Their tender moment was interrupted by the clack of little heels. In walked little Francine who was dressed in a yellow and pink dress with white kiddie heels.

"Dee, Mother, there's a BIIIIIGGG car outside. The man says its for Dee!"

Dee laughed.

"Well let's do this, huh Mother?"

Maria nodded as mother and son walked hand and hand out to the waiting limo.

* * *

The trees in the beautiful Manhattan suburban park were full of bright, large leaves. Tulips, violets and even cherry trees swayed in the soft May wind. And there in a little corner of the park stood rows of white chairs where guests were already mingling. In front of the guests stood two very large maple trees and in between them a officiate quickly reading over his lines to himself.

Finally, a van from the orphanage pulled up. Out piled little boys and girls dressed in cute suits and dresses, even the little babies were dressed up as the nuns led the children to their respective places. The guests followed suit and soon everyone was seated anxiously awaiting the two grooms. Soon Bikky and Lai appeared and were immediately greeted by their girlfriends.

"Bikky you look so good!" Carol squealed her strawberry blonde hair pulled into a French braid with tiny curls gracing her face.

Lass blushed as she stared at Lai. Her fair hair was in loose waves decorated with tiny flowers. Both girls wore necklaces and bracelets that added to the sparkle of their white and blue floral dresses. Both girls were holding bouquets of white roses. Ryo had been right about how Bikky and Lai would react when they saw their girls dressed up. Both were speechless and suddenly nervous.

"Uhh…you look very nice..um Carol." Bikky uttered.

"You too Lass." Lai said nervously.

Suddenly, music began to play from a nearby stereo. A beautiful instrumental number of "When I Look to the Sky" by Train. That was the cue, it meant that both Dee and Ryo had arrived and it was time for the ceremony to begin. They had practiced it enough at home to know everything they needed to do. Everyone took their seats as Bikky took Carol's arm as Lai took Lass's. In front of them, two little girls from the orphanage carried baskets of white and red rose petals. One of the nuns tapped their shoulders and that meant it was time to walk down the aisle. Everyone awed at the two little beauties who shyly smiled and threw the petals onto the white cloth. Lai and Lass followed next walking slowly down the path with smiles on their faces their arms locked tight together. They separated, Lai taking the left side and Lass the right. Then it was Bikky and Carol's turn. The two held their heads high as they walked slowly down the aisle to the music. The guests smiled and dabbed away tears as they stared at the little couple who had warmed the hearts of Dee and Ryo and who in the way brought them together. Carol smiled, while Bikky feeling a little shy cringed, but Carol gave his arm a little reassuring squeeze as the two parted to each side of the aisle.

The music then changed to an orchestra version of "Come What May" from the movie Moulin Rouge. Everyone stood and cheered as Dee and Mother Maria appeared. Dee grinned nervously while Maria beamed. They began walking down the aisle, a little slower than the teens because of Mother Maria's age.

"WAY TO GO DEE!" Drake yelled as he cheered as Dee and Maria passed by him. Once they reached the officiate, Maria gave Dee a large hug.

"God be with you Dee, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Mother."

Dee immediately turned to Lai and whispered in his ear as he placed something in his palm.

Maria had just taken her seat when Ryo appeared and Dee's breath hitched. Ryo had done the same thing as he held onto the arms of Rick and Elena.

"God, he's beautiful." They both had whispered. It was as if they were seeing each other in their tuxes for the first time.

Again, more cheers as Ryo walked with his relatives to the man he loved with all his heart. Elena tried very hard not to cry while Rick smiled at his nephew. Finally Ryo approached Dee. Maria stood up once again and embraced Ryo and the man and woman who would be a part of her family. Elena and Rick also embraced Dee.

"If I had to think of anyone better for my nephew, it would be you." Elena whispered to Dee then took her seat along with her husband.

"Ryo, I knew since the day I met you that you were perfect for Dee, I am so glad that the lord and Jess answered my prayers." Maria said as she let go of Ryo and sat back down.

Dee and Ryo were finally able to turn to each other.

"I love you." Dee mouthed to Ryo. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you too." Ryo mouthed back trying to fight the tears in his eyes.

The officiate smiled and approached the two lovers. Everyone sat down as the officiate began to speak.

"Today is truly a blessed day in our lives." He said. "The Lord has brought two souls together to share in everlasting love and here, Randy 'Ryo' Maclean and Dee Laytner, in front of family and friends have come to pledge that love for all eternity."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Randall 'Ryo' Maclean and Dee Laytner in holy union; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and His Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence and first miracle that He wrought in Cana of Galilee: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause, why they may not be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Silence of course.

He looked at Ryo and Dee and smiled.

"Ryo and Dee would you please turn to one another and join hands?"

The two did as was told as they were told holding each other's hands warm and tight.

"As I have learned from Mother Maria and the 27th precinct…the officiate said with a laugh…Dee and Ryo have faced and overcome many obstacles to get where they are today. And I should know because I have known Dee since he was a child, and I knew that when he ended up at the aisle, he had given his love a run for the money!"

Everyone laughed including Dee who mocked glared.

"But I knew that when Dee did find the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, that it would be forever. And when I thought of Dee marrying, I came across a list that I thought would be perfect for this type of occasion and I would like to share it with you all in the hopes that Dee and Ryo would follow it. It's called, "The Art of Commitment."

_The little things are the big things._

_It is never being too old to hold hands._

_It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day._

_It is never going to sleep angry._

_It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years._

_It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives._

_It is standing together facing the world._

_It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family._

_It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy._

_It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways._

_It is not expecting one partner to wear a halo or the other to have wings of an angel._

The 27th immediately yelled "Deeeeee" causing a roar of laughter.

_It is not looking for perfection in each other._

Yells of "Ryoooo" was added to that mix causing more laughter remembering how Ryo can be a little nit picky sometimes.

_It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. _

_It is having the capacity to forgive and forget._

_It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow._

_It is finding room for the things of the spirit._

_It is a common search for the good and the beautiful._

_It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal._

_It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner._

The officiate finished.

"Ryo and Dee, I hope you two will follow that list as you two continue on your journey through love. No matter what you may face in life, as long as you two hold onto each other nothing can stand in your way." Now if you two will face each other once again as you two pledge your vows to one another.

* * *

**Author's Note**_: WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS YOU READ!!!! I KNEW THIS ONE WAS GETTING TOO LONG!! SORRY!!! Oh btw…I didn't make up the "Art of Commitment" List. I found it on gaywedcommit. A website I found while looking for gay wedding sermons. DON'T SUE! I NOT OWN!!  
_


	31. Chapter 31: I Forever Do

The Officiate turned to Ryo.

"Ryo wilt thou have Dee to thy wedded spouse, to live together after God's ordinance, joined in holy estate? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Ryo smiled as he looked at Dee.

"I do." He said quietly.

The Officiate turned to Dee.

Dee wilt thou have Ryo to thy wedded spouse, to live together after God's ordinance, joined in holy estate? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Dee stared into Ryo's eyes.

"I forever do."

Ryo felt the tears come on again.

"Along with these vows, Ryo and Dee have also pledged their own that they would like to share to one another." He turned to Ryo. "Ryo?"

Ryo smiled nervously and pulled a piece of neatly folded paper out of his blazer pocket. He unfolded it and with a shaky hand began to read from it.

"Dee, my life changed the day I met you." He said with a shaky voice. You showed me that living is not always about being prim and proper, but about following your heart no matter where the consequences may lie. My life was gray, but you filled it with radiant colors with your charm, your humor, your personality, and your warmth. You helped me get through the darkest times, always staying by my side, stopping me from doing anything rash, and caring for me even when I didn't deserve it. Never in my life had I met anyone like you."

He began sniffling as he stared up into Dee's eyes.

"I promise that I will love you each and every day. I will care for you just as you have always cared for me. I will stand by your side in the best of times and the worst of times."

He was crying now along with Dee who had tears streaming down his cheeks. He reached out and gently wiped Ryo's face.

"And I am proud to be standing here in front of our family and friends telling them how much you mean to me and that I love you with all of my heart and that I am so happy to be marrying you because I want to spend every waking day with you and every night in your embrace. I love you Dee."

Ryo finished as he sniffled and wiped his eyes with a smile. The guests and Carol and Lass needed a moment to blow their noses.

"Now, Dee?" The officiate asked.

Dee stared at his teary eyed lover.

"What can I say to you Ryo that would tell you everything I feel in my heart?" He said. "It would take me a lifetime to tell you and that's what I plan to do. Ryo, I have loved you since the very moment I kissed you right here, in this spot, in this very park. When you walked into the precinct that very day and were partnered up with me, my heart was beating faster then it ever had in my life. You were and are the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The times I was a pain to you when I was, well, being myself…

Laughter.

"You always showed me the light of my actions and that good does exist in people we'd least expect. What I lack, you have. You're the gentlest, kindest, most compassionate person I have ever met and I am the luckiest man alive to be marrying you today.

Now it was Dee's turn to sniffle.

"A long time ago I found myself praying that you'd be close to me forever and that I would walk with you every step of the way. And...my prayer was answered and I never ever want to let you go. I love you within the deepest depths of my heart Ryo and I will always. I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday and night here on earth and then for eternity in Heaven. I love you."

Dee choked a little as a tear dripped down his nose. Ryo brushed it off with his hand and caressed Dee's face. Another pause for everyone to dry their tears just as a beautiful wave of cherry blossom petals floated by.

The Officiate started up again.

"Ryo…will you repeat after me?"

Ryo recited beautifully as he stared into Dee's eyes as he repeated every word from the officiate.

"I, Randall 'Ryo' Maclean, take thee, Dee Laytner, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give and plight thee my troth."

Elena and Rick stared at the two empty by picture adorned seats of Aiko and Frank and knew they were watching their son proudly as Dee now repeated his vows beautifully.

"I, Dee Laytner, take thee, Randall 'Ryo' Maclean to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give and plight thee my troth."

Maria glanced over at Jess's and Arnon's chairs knowing that the two of them were proud of Dee.

"The rings please."

Dee thought Ryo was just going to bypass the ring part and vice versa, but were both were shocked when Bikky and Lai handed the officiate two gold wedding bands who placed them on the bible.

"Bless, O Lord these rings, that he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in thy favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen" was repeated by the guests as the officiate handed Ryo the gold band he was to give Dee and asked Ryo to take Dee's left hand and repeat after him.

Ryo did as was told and repeated the words to his love with tears in his eyes.

"With this ring I thee wed." He said after the officiate, sliding the gold ring onto Dee's finger. It fit perfectly with his engagement ring.

"Now Dee."

Dee took the ring from the officiate and lifted Ryo's left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed." He said sliding the thin wedding band onto Ryo's finger. He held it tight as the tears continued to stream down his face.

The officiate smiled.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no one put asunder. Forasmuch as Ryo and Dee have consented together in holy union, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce, as they have requested that they are united as Randall 'Ryo' and Dee Laytner-Maclean.

He looked at Ryo and Dee who were smiling through their tears.

"You may now celebrate your union with a kiss."

Ryo and Dee flung into each others arms and kissed warmly as everyone stood up and cheered.

Ryo and Dee pulled a part both of them crying in happiness.

"I love you Dee." Ryo said tearfully laughing.

"I love you too Ryo." Dee said as he sniffled. He kissed Ryo again and then took his hand and faced the cheering group of friends and family. There they quickly walked hand and hand down the aisle as a married couple getting pelted with rice along the way. They shared another beautiful kiss just before they got into their awaiting limo. Everyone waved and cheered as the limo sped off. Ryo and Dee waved and smiled and shared another passionate kiss from the back window that was adorned with the words JUST MARRIED in bold blue letters. Now it was time to celebrate!


	32. Chapter 32: Reception

**Author's Note**: _I own nothing…ENJOY!_

* * *

The hotel ballroom was already hopping when Dee and Ryo entered hand in hand. Uproar of cheers of course met the two newlyweds who were smiling from ear to ear their wedding rings glittering in the afternoon sunlight. The room was simple and elegant with round tables adorned with small white rose boutiques and antique chairs. In the middle of the room was a large dance floor because of course once everyone had a few drinks in them, there would be no flowers adorning the walls of the pretty ballroom. Away from the dance floor was the DJ. He was another former orphan of Maria Lane's and was already spinning records by the time Dee and Ryo showed up.

"Okay!" The DJ announced over the mic just after Dee and Ryo walked in. "Time for Ryo and Dee to share their first dance as a married couple!"

The guests retreated to their tables as the lights were dimmed. Dee took Ryo's hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor where a spotlight shined down on the happy couple. Dee took Ryo's hand in his and held onto his hip as Ryo put his arm around Dee's shoulder just as the music started up.

_At last _

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

Ryo put his head on Dee's as the two swayed to the music holding each other close. Dee closed his eyes and basked in the feel of the man he loved in his arms.

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

"I love you Dee." Ryo whispered. "This is definitely the best day of my life."

"Our lives." Dee answered as he turned the two of them. "You've made me the happiest man in the world Ryo and I will make sure to do the same for you every day."

Ryo smiled gently.

"You already do." He said stroking the back of Dee's neck and gazing into his eyes. "Just by being here with me."

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

Dee breathed as he felt the soft touch of Ryo's hand stroking the back of his neck. It was still hard to believe that the man in his arms, the man he had pursued for so long with the vague, but continued hope that he would be his, was now…his husband. It was definitely a dream come true. And if it was really a dream, Dee hoped he would never ever wake up.

_Oh yeah yeah_

_You smiled, you smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine..._

_At Last_

Ryo smiled and leaned up and kissed Dee as Etta's voice faded out of the room. A sweet, tender kiss shared by two very happy husbands. It was a kiss only newlyweds and other married couples knew and felt. Sounds of "Awwww" and claps were heard as Ryo and Dee parted for air. The lights were brought back on and the spotlight was taken off of Ryo and Dee as people approached the happy couple and congratulated them. The music started up again and people started to dance after congratulating Dee and Ryo.

Finally, the two got a chance to sit at their table along with Bikky, Carol, Lai, Lass, Elena, Rick, and Mother Maria. Ryo and Dee of course were lovey dovey as the first course of their catered meal was served. The adults and Carol smiled at the beaming couple, while Bikky and Lai acted like…well…Bikky and Lai.

"Dee will ya quit staring at Ryo like that!" Bikky yelled. "You're gonna get drool all over the table."

"Don't worry Bikky, the mush will end once Dee and Ryo became an old grouchy, married couple. Give it a few months, a year tops."

Ryo glared.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence boys." He said.

Dee threw his arms around Ryo.

"Get used it to brats!" He said. "Me and Ryo are gonna so sweet your teeth will fall out and trust me, I got enough stamina to keep me going on to last the next sixty years if not more!"

With that he grabbed Ryo and gave him a very sensual French kiss making everyone at the table blush with Bikky pretending to gag.

"I always said your table manners were atrocious Dee." Maria said taking a bite of her salad.

Elena just laughed as Rick placed a hand on hers.

"Reminds me of our marriage." He said smiling to his wife.

Meanwhile the detectives of the 27 were seated at a table nearby chugging on champagne and munching on their first courses. JJ was picking at his meal.

"Come on Adams." Marty said with his mouth full. "You can't let this get you down."

"Yeah you were happy ten minutes ago!" Ted added. "Why the change?"

"Nothing." He said gazing at Dee and Ryo. "I just…want to be happy like them."

Drake put an arm around JJ.

"You will." He said somewhat loudly. "Hey if Dee can find somebody, there's definitely hope for everybody!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Dee yelled from his table chucking a cloth napkin at Drake.

"Laytner, knock it off!" Chief Smith yelled from the table he was sharing with his wife, a red dress adorned Diana Spacey, and a few other detectives.

Laughs were erupting from the room as more couples got up to dance. Diana stared unhappily at the door.

"Damn you Berk." She whispered. But she still felt sorry for him nevertheless. Heartache was never a fun thing. But today wasn't a day to think about that as she averted her eyes to happy Dee and Ryo getting a candid shot at their table by the photographer they had hired. No, today was not a day for sulking, not for her anyway.

"Come on JJ!" Diana said grabbing the detective's arm. "Let's go cut a rug!" She knew JJ was moping and she was tired of the mopes at the wedding.

"Diana I….yaaaaaaa!!!!" JJ yelled as he was pulled out onto the dance floor. The lavender haired detective was blushing profusely as everyone laughed and Diana showed off her moves. More people joined in on the dance floor. Meanwhile Ryo and Dee left with the photographer to get some more one on one shots for their wedding album.

* * *

After the second course, the traditional beef or chicken meals, was served Dee and Ryo had returned with the photographer right behind. He began taking shots of the guests while the two sat down at the table. The clinging of a champagne glass interrupted everyone's thoughts as Drake, Ted, and Marty stood up.

"Okay everyone, we'll keep this short and sweet!" Drake started. "Because we're hungry and want to get drunk!"

Laughter.

"We just wanted to congratulate Dee and Ryo on their marriage." Marty said. "We knew that when these two were partnered up, that they were going to become the dynamic duo of the 27.

"Dynamic Duo of Tardiness and Troublemaking!" Chief Smith yelled from his table. Everyone laughed. It was obvious by the chief's red face that the champagne was hitting. His wife swatted his arm and shook her head. She was definitely driving tonight.

"Yeah there's that!" Ted yelled. "But they definitely made a name for themselves at work and now for life. We're glad for both of you and wish you the best! You're definitely made for each other."

Drake was about to speak when JJ suddenly stood up. He took his champagne glass.

"Do you three have any idea how to make a proper toast?" The lavender haired sniper said. He turned to Ryo and Dee.

"Everyone in this room wishes you both all the happiness in the world." He said quietly. "Prove us wrong Ryo and Dee. Prove to us that there are couples out there that do survive all of life's tough times and enjoy the great. Work together, live together, grow together. Don't give up on each other. You have found something that many people only dream of. You're soulmates, don't let that fire you both share die out. Here's to you Dee and Ryo. Congratulations…be happy!"

JJ gulped and sat down. Everyone was stunned by the sniper's sweet sentiment and broke out in a cheer. Not just for Ryo and Dee, but for JJ too.

More people said their congratulations, including the orphans who gave their hugs and good wishes. It was amazing how well behaved they were. Carol grabbing Bikky's arm then stood up. Again everyone quieted.

"We…" Carol said eyeing a shy Bikky. "Wanted to say our congrats too. Ryo and Dee have been like big brothers to me and I am so happy that the two of them are now married. I can't think of two people who deserved happiness more than they. And I am so glad that they are together and that they are now married. Congratulations you two, I love you!!"

A short applause as Carol gave Ryo and Dee a hug. She then walked back over to Bikky and gave him a short push initiating that he was going to speak.

"Umm…yeah." Bikky said quietly. "Well, I'll never understand why Ryo married Dee. I mean we in this room all know how Dee is. He needs a doghouse more than a husband!"

Everyone laughed while Ryo held onto a struggling Dee who wanted to get his hands around Bikky's throat.

"But seeing Ryo happy means a lot to me. He's the only REAL dad I have ever known. I knew that he had feelings for Dee and as much as I had tried to stop it, I knew I was going to lose. And Dee's pretty cool too, when he's not being a perv or doing something dumb or getting Ryo angry. Dee has his moments, its fun to tease him and he has his dad moments, so him being my step dad is pretty okay. So, long story short, I'm happy for you Ryo and Dee, and I am glad we are a family. K I'm done."

Bikky sat down. The room was silent. Bikky felt very self-conscious. Until Ryo approached him, kneeled down, and grabbed the boy into a tight hug.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." He said. "Did I ever mention what a wonderful son you are?" Bikky could hear sniffling so he knew he made Ryo cry. Dee then approached Bikky and also wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks brat." Dee said quietly. "That beats all congrats I have heard today."

The room broke out in a clap as the little family hugged some more. Bikky blushing madly, Ryo trying to fight his tears, and Dee with a gentle fatherly smile.

Dee let go for a moment and walked over to the DJ and whispered to him.

"Would Ryo, Bikky, and Carol please come to the dance floor?" The DJ asked.

The three stood up and approached Dee who was smiling. He outstretched his arms.

"Can I have this dance with my new family?" He asked gently. Ryo and Carol grinned and were immediately on each of Dee's arms. Bikky wasn't sure, but when Ryo outstretched his arm for his son, he immediately walked in. Dee nodded to the DJ who started up the music.

_let it go, _

_let it roll right off your shoulder _

_don't you know _

_the hardest part is over _

_let it in, _

_let your clarity define you _

_in the end _

_we will only just remember how it feels _

The family swayed gently to the music holding each other in a tight circle. Ryo and Dee looked down at Carol and Bikky who were linked with them. They were truly their kids. No more needed to be said as they danced gently to the song "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas.

_our lives are made _

_in these small hours _

_these little wonders, _

_these twists & turns of fate _

_time falls away, _

_but these small hours, _

_these small hours still remain _

Bikky and Carol, definitely the best little wonders in Ryo and Dee's lives.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and stars began appearing in the spring sky. But the reception was still going! Who could be tired!? The music was loud, the food was plentiful and the alcohol was flowing like a river!

Right now everyone was on the dance floor. The 27 detectives including Ryo adorned thick black sunglasses to look uber cool and danced to the heady rhythm blasting from the DJ.

_You call me on the phone I act like nothing is going on, (yeah),_

_We're drivin in my car I pretend that you don't turn me on._

_You sexy thing and yeah you know it. yahi._

_You move it right and yeah you show it._

_I'm not in love,_

_It's just a phase that I'm going through,_

_I'm always looking for something new, _

_but don't go running away._

Ryo and Dee held each other tight. Dee's jacket and tie gone the dark haired detective grabbed onto his husband's hips and practically grinded him on the dance floor. The sunglasses helped conceal the lusty look in both Dee and Ryo's eyes.Ryo had his hands on Dee's shoulders as he caressed Dee's back as he moved sexily with his husband. Mother had the other nuns shoo the children outside to get some air and play a little while this was going on. Sure it wasn't rated R, but hey, their minds were fragile enough!

_It's almost 3 AM, I'm hoping that you don't let go._

_You're moving in so close, I'm trying not to loose control_

_(haaa)You sexy thing and yeah you know it._

_(haaa)You move it right and yeah you show it. (Come on)_

_I'm not in love,_

_it's just a phase that I'm going through,_

_I'm always looking for something new, _

_but don't go running away.(Ouh!)_

_I'm not in love I try to tell myself all the time_

_I just can't help how i fell tonight,_

_so don't go running away._

"Damn baby." Dee said as he moved with his husband. He was impressed, normally Ryo was a timid, but good dancer, but right now with the sweat running down his face and holding on sexily and tight, he was damn hot!

Ryo grinned and Dee couldn't help himself. He leaned in and pressed his lips hotly to Ryo's. They shared a very passionate kiss as they continued to dance. Dee even got risqué by breaking the kiss and shimmying down low letting his hands caress all the way down to Ryo's hips then moving his body back up again. Ryo would blush, but no one paid attention, they were all having fun. That's all that mattered.

A little while later, the tired and beaming couple was ready to cut their wedding cake. It was white three tiered wedding cake with thin chocolate lines going this way and that in a beautiful decoration. On top stood two little grooms, one with black hair, one with light brown (closest to chestnut) with their arms around each other. On the inside was white cake with chocolate crème filling. Everyone gathered around as Ryo and Dee took the large cake knife in each other's hands.

"Okay, count of three!" Someone yelled as the photographer scooted closer to the couple to get a good shot.

"1,2,3!"

Cameras flashed as Ryo and Dee cut a large piece of cake and put it onto a plate. There Dee took the cake plate and fork and following tradition broke off a piece and fed it to his husband. Everyone cheered and whistled as Ryo sexily took the bite off the fork, smearing a tiny bit of frosting on the side of his lips. Dee smiled and quickly licked it off prompting more catcalls. Ryo then took the cake plate, broke off a piece for Dee and served it to him also accidentally smearing a little cake on his lips. Ryo of course cleaned that off…with his tongue. Afterwards, they wedding styled sips of champagne as pieces of cake were handed out to the guests by the waiters.

The night waned on and the guests began to leave. Diana was pretty tired so she bid goodbye to the happy couple who were dancing to some Bon Jovi song, she wasn't a big fan.

"Congrats you guys!" She said as she approached. "I'm heading out!"

"Leaving so soon!?" Ryo asked as he gave Diana a hug.

"Yeah, I'm beat and I gotta catch a flight back to LA tomorrow." She gave Dee a hug. "You take care of each other ladies!" She said with a smile.

"We will Sea Hag!" Dee answered as he grabbed on once again to his husband.

Diana grinned, grabbed her purse and left the lobby to the parking lot where her rental car was waiting.

"And I thought you were the party animal?" A voice said in the darkness.

Diana paused. She knew that voice.

"You're late." She said.

"I'm just dropping off my present." The voice said. "You know I am not a fan of wild parties and knowing Laytner, I'm not interested in seeing him molest Ryo non-stop."

"Good thing you didn't come then!" Diana said as she turned to the figure waiting in the darkness. "They were pretty happy. Though I am very angry at you Berkie. Couldn't you have swallowed your pride just this once?"

Berkeley Rose came out of the darkness, dressed in a smart suit and holding two small Tiffany's boxes.

"Who says I didn't?" Berkeley said. "When I heard that officiate talk about the "Art of Commitment, I really hoped that Dee wouldn't follow it so Ryo one day will see the light and come into these waiting arms."

Diana shook her head and laughed.

"You did come!?" She exclaimed. "Where were you!? I didn't see you anywhere."

Berkeley sighed.

"I thought about what you said." He said. "I know I was being a brat, it took a few drinks to really get that thought into me. After the bar I went home and just contemplated everything. I do love Ryo, but I know now he's an unattainable conquest. But, if I get to see him smile, that's all I can ask for."

Diana put her hands on her hips.

"But that still doesn't explain where you were during the wedding."

Berkeley laughed nervously.

"Well I WAS pretty hungover this morning." He said blushing. "So I overslept, by the time I got to the park, the wedding had just started and I didn't want to interrupt, so I hid in the very back. But I heard every word. And as for the reception, I still felt pretty hungover, so I went home to let my head clear. I would feel worse if I had come with all that noise. I decided to show up when it was ending to drop off my gifts."

Diana grinned.

"Whatcha get them?" She asked. "From Tiffany's no less?"

"Cufflinks for Ryo and a money clip for Dee." He answered. "Ryo of course is a refined gentleman and Dee is such a forgetful ass, he is always leaving his stuff around. Maybe this will keep him from getting pick pocketed or something."

Diana smiled.

"Well you better get those onto the gift table again." She said. "More guests are leaving and I bet Dee and Ryo are practically bursting at the seams to get their wedding night started."

Rose rolled his eyes.

"I threw up twice today from the booze." He said. "Don't make me sick again with your nasty thoughts Dee Dee."

After giving her a quick hug he turned on his heel and headed towards the emptying ballroom leaving a beaming Diana Spacey in his wake.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Up Next: THE CONCLUSION AKA THE WEDDING NIGHT!!! And you know what that means…_


	33. Chapter 33: No Ordinary Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _THIS IS A LEMON SCENTED CHAPTER. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Again I own nothing._

* * *

Berkeley Rose was definitely the master of stealth. He was being truthful when he told Diana that he wasn't much of a partying kinda guy. Berkeley's idea of a party is martinis, suits, and yeah only one another party guest. So a rowdy party with the detectives of the 27th, loud music, and overall drunken debauchery was not Berkeley Rose wanted to come face to face with. He basically did that the night before, he was lucky there wasn't another person in his bed. So needless to say he wanted to get in and get out.

"Target sighted." Berkeley whispered as he hid behind a large plant in the hotel lobby. He had a good view of the ball room. The doors had been open since it was nearing the time the guests were supposed to leave. He could see the table that was overflowing with presents for the newlyweds.

Berkeley quickly snuck inside, the presents for Dee and Ryo tucked under his blazer. He blazed past Chief Smith who was being dragged out of the room by his wife. The Chief was practically asleep on his feet, definitely a sign of too much partying. Berkeley shook his head. Quickly, he reached the present table and hid behind it. There he got a good view of the reception, or rather…Ryo. The chestnut haired detective was in the arms of his husband dancing while his adopted son and his girlfriend boogied nearby. Even though Ryo looked tired and sweaty…to Berkeley he was still absolutely beautiful. Yeah…Laytner didn't look so bad either. He had watched the wedding from behind a nearby tree. Even though he was nauseous, had a splitting headache, and basically looked like he had been hit by a bus, he couldn't help but still admire Ryo. It was admiration he knew would never leave, but at the same time, he finally realized that Ryo was no longer a man to pursue. When he saw those tears of happiness as Ryo spoke his heart to his soon-to-be husband at the ceremony, he knew that Ryo was the happiest he could be and that's all he wanted for the detective.

Berkeley had been so lost in his feelings for Ryo, that he didn't notice a certain silver haired sniper placing his gift on the table.

"COMMISSIONER ROSE!" The loud voice squealed causing Berkeley to jump.

"ADAMS!" Berkeley yelled when he saw JJ gaping at him. Of course the screech from both Berkeley and JJ prompted Dee and Ryo to come over and see what the commotion was all about. JJ used that to make a quick exit as he was afraid the Commissioner was gonna have his head for reacting like that.

"Commissioner!" Ryo said. "What are you doing here?"

Dee snickered.

"Behind the present table?" He said. "You got someone giving you a hand under there!?"

Rose glared.

"Better watch that mouth of yours Laytner. I highly doubt Ryo would like to be the only breadwinner in your marriage."

Berkeley stood up.

"I came by to drop off your wedding presents." He said quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't make your wedding, but I wasn't feeling very well today."

In truth: "I was hungover as hell and even though I technically was at your wedding, I was so damn late that grabbing a seat would totally interrupt the ceremony."

"That's very kind of you sir." Ryo said sweetly. "I'm sorry you were sick. It was a lovely ceremony."

'I know.' Berkeley thought.

"Anyway." He said. "Here." He handed them the presents. "I hope you two have a wonderful marriage, congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Rose." Dee said taking the gift in his hand.

Ryo smiled at Berkeley. He could see more than Dee could. The look of a man who finally realized the truth. Ryo took his present and then with a leap of faith, gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek. The commissioner blushed and Dee nearly cringed.

"Thank you Commissioner." Ryo said. "Dee and I truly appreciate it. We're glad you're here. There's some cake and champagne left if you feel up to it. Unfortunately most of the guests are leaving."

Rose was still blushing.

"Uh…ahem…no that's alright." Rose said. "I merely came by to leave you your presents. I'm still a little under the weather. Congratulations Ryo and Dee, see you at the office."

With that Rose scurried off his face still red as a beet and his cheek where Ryo had kissed him still burning from the soft lips. He would never wash his cheek again.

"Ugh Ryo, why did you kiss him!?" Dee demanded once Rose had left. Ryo smiled and wrapped his arms around Dee's neck.

"Just decided to pull a 'Dee' on him." Ryo said with a smile. "To let him know that these lips truly belong to you now. Call it a parting gift."

Dee still glared, but immediately froze when Ryo placed a warm, passionate kiss on his mouth. When they parted, Ryo's eyes were glazed with lust, love, and a little alcohol.

"Wanna check out the honeymoon suite?" Ryo whispered seductively. Dee's ears and eyes perked up.

"YES SIR!" Dee said and immediately the two hurried out of the ballroom to the nearest elevator after Ryo told Bikky they would be leaving and that Bikky would be spending the night at Carol's house. All angry thoughts vanished from Dee's mind about Berkeley Rose.

* * *

When they reached the large door the two detectives were trying very hard to keep their hormones in check. It was their first night as a married couple and they wanted to make it as memorable as possible. Dee fumbled with the keycard, unlocked, and opened the doors. There the two detectives gasped as they were met with a beautiful sight. The large room was enveloped in glowing white candles. The bed was a king size with white and red rose petals spread out into a heart along the white comforter. Next to it, a bottle of champagne was chilling on ice next to a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. The large TV stand in front of the bed held both a TV and a stereo system.

Ryo smiled and was about to walk in when he felt a pair of hands grab his waist.

"If you think I am going to forgo tradition just because you are a guy, you are sorely mistaken Mr. Ryo Maclean-Laytner!" Dee said. With that he picked up Ryo in his arms and carried him bridal style across the threshold. Ryo blushed, but laughed the whole way. Sure Ryo was macho in his own way, but he didn't mind it when Dee held him in his arms. It made him feel safe and warm.

"Ryo Maclean-Laytner." Ryo said as Dee put him down. "I think I like the sound of that."

Dee smiled and kissed his husband. "I love it. I love you."

Dee let go of Ryo for a moment as he walked over to the window, dropping his tie vest, and blazer onto a nearby chair along the way, and opened the windows to get a little more air in the room. There was no breeze, so there was no risk of the candles being blown out. Ryo meanwhile checked out the bathroom. He really couldn't wait for him and Dee to take advantage of the large tub and complimentary bubble bath the hotel provided for them.

Suddenly, the subtle rhythm of jazz music floated into the room drawing Ryo to its sound. Ryo left the bathroom and found Dee waiting for him in the middle of the room, his dark hair hanging softly around his forehead, his top button unbuttoned, and the look of unbearable desire in his eyes. Ryo felt an unbelievable mix of sensuality flow through his veins as he stared at his husband.

_I gave you all the love I got_

_I gave you more than I could give_

_I gave you love_

_I gave you all that I have inside_

_And you took my love_

_You took my love _

Ryo approached his husband and the two stood face to face. Dee took Ryo's face in his hands and slowly kissed his forehead, his cheek, and then his lips.

"Dance with me?" Dee asked huskily.

Ryo nodded as he put his arms across Dee's back as Dee did the same.

_Didn't I tell you_

_What I believe_

_Did somebody say that_

_A love like that won't last_

_Didn't I give you_

_All that I've got to give baby _

The two began swaying to the music. Their hearts were beating at a rapid pace. Ryo put his chin on Dee's shoulder as he basked in Dee's scent. It was the smell of sweat, cigarettes, cologne and the sensuality that was only Dee. It drove Ryo's insides wild as he reached his hands up to tangle them into Dee's hair. Dee responded by placing kisses on the side of Ryo's face down to his neck.

_I gave you all the love I got_

_I gave you more than I could give_

_I gave you love_

_I gave you all that I have inside_

_And you took my love_

_You took my love _

_I keep crying_

_I keep trying for you_

_There's nothing like you and I baby _

Ryo tilted his chin back up to look into Dee's deep green eyes.

"I love you Dee." Ryo whispered.

"I love you Ryo." Dee responded.

Moments later the two were sharing a kiss of pure passion and love as their tongues and mouths wrestled slowly for dominance.

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary Love_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary Love _

Dee's hands began roaming Ryo's body as they kissed and swayed. He parted their kiss as he took his hands and stopped them on the lapels of Ryo's blazer. There with a look of utter abandon, he slowly slid the jacket off of Ryo's shoulders and off his arms where it fell to the ground.

_When you came my way_

_You brightened every day_

_With your sweet smile _

He did the same with Ryo's tie and vest till the chestnut haired detective stopped Dee's hands. There he slowly put them to Dee's sides as he reached up and caressed Dee's face. Dee closed his eyes and breathed out basking in Ryo's touch as his hand traveled down his cheek to the side of his neck and to the front where Ryo, with a slight inaudible gulp, began unbuttoning Dee's shirt. The buttons separated bit by bit exposing Dee's olive skin to Ryo.

_Didn't I tell you_

_What I believe_

_Did somebody say that_

_A love like that won't last_

_Didn't I give you_

_All that I've got to give baby _

As Dee's shirt parted, Dee couldn't take it as he slowly began doing the same with Ryo's shirt only a bit more faster till both detectives shirts were unbuttoned. Dee slowly slid the shirt off of Ryo. His pale skin glowing in the candlelight.

"God you are so beautiful." Dee whispered as he planted kisses along Ryo's mouth, neck, and slowly down to his chest slowly moving their bodies to the music. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary Love_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary Love _

"Then."Ryo panted as he once again tangled his hands into Dee's dark hair."Show me Dee."

Dee picked his head up slowly from Ryo's chest and stared into the midnight eyes of his husband. Ryo reached out and slid Dee's shirt off his body. There he caressed the soft olive planes, the curves of Dee's hips, the smooth back. The air was thick with ardor. Dee and Ryo didn't feel like veteran lovers anymore, but like they were experiencing their first time together all over again. As Dee fumbled with Ryo's belt and slowly unzipped and helped Ryo out of his pants it was like they were reborn as if they were seeing each other's body all over again. It was as if they had never made love before. As Ryo helped Dee out of his pants, he began kissing Dee's mouth, slipping his tongue inside and moaning as Dee's hands caressed every inch of him, diving inside his boxers to feel exactly what Ryo wanted at this very moment.

"Make love to me Dee." Ryo said as he broke away from the kiss.

_I keep crying_

_I keep trying for you_

_There's nothing like you and I baby_

Dee said nothing as he began kissing Ryo again. This time he turned Ryo's body so Ryo's back was facing the bed. There, still kissing, they gently fell upon the rose petal comforter panting hard as Ryo pulled off Dee's boxers and vice versa. There with Dee on top the two detectives paused for a moment too look at each other. They were now nude, flushed, and clinging to one another for dear life.

"I love you so much Dee." Ryo said as he combed his fingers through Dee's hair. "I have wanted this for so long."

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment Ryo." Dee answered. "And now I am going to show you exactly how much I love you."

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary Love_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary Love _

Dee slowly moved himself along Ryo's body. Ryo moaned and writhed as felt Dee's tongue caress him in all his sweet spots, moaning as he clutched Dee's back when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Dee whispered sweet nothings and sensual words into Ryo's ear as he continued their foreplay.

"Ah…Dee." Ryo breathed as he felt Dee caress him softly.

"Ryo…" Dee whispered. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

Ryo opened his eyes and smiled.

"I can't either." Ryo said. "Please…I need you Dee. I need to feel you in me."

Dee leaned in and kissed Ryo again this time readying himself to enter Ryo. Moments later, Ryo was moaning and gripping Dee's back as he felt Dee enter him slowly, becoming one with his husband. Dee couldn't keep him from moaning either as the tightness wrapped around him. He grabbed Ryo's hips and held onto them for dear life as he began to move, moaning and panting with each thrust. Soon, the two were both in rhythm as the couple made sweet love, quietly, but passionately.

_Keep trying for you_

_Keep crying for you_

_Keep flying for you_

_Keep flying I'm falling _

_I'm falling_

"Dee…I…uh…oh god…I'm…" Ryo began to pant.

Dee looked down at Ryo and kissed him.

"It's…okay…Ryo...please." Dee answered brushing the sweaty bangs from Ryo's forehead.

A thrust or two later, Ryo moaned louder than before and soon his stomach was coated in his essence. Dee after one more thrust did the same inside of Ryo. Finally he collapsed onto Ryo, both of them panting hard. Ryo grabbed onto Dee's back and held him tightly. Both detectives were sweaty, tired, and in complete bliss.

"Oh Dee…" Ryo whispered. "That was absolutely wonderful. Better than I have ever dreamed."

"I know." Dee answered as he slowly slid off of Ryo's chest and onto his side.

Ryo turned onto his side so the two could face each other and smiled. He caressed Dee's hip. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and rose petals.

"God Ryo, you were amazing." Dee murmured. "You ARE amazing."

"You too Dee." Ryo said as he snuggled into Dee. "I am so glad we are now married."

"Me too." Dee said. Moments later he realized Ryo's breathing had evened out signaling he was fast asleep. Dee wrapped a nearby blanket around their bodies and he too was soon asleep, happier than he had ever been in his whole life as he held his husband in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Ryo awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. The sunshine was streaming into the room and the candles had all burned to their wicks. The ice had melted in the champagne bucket as well as the chocolate around the strawberries. Ryo smiled remembering the night before. His first night as a married man. It couldn't have been any better even if he had wanted it to be. He turned over and felt the other side of the bed empty realizing Dee was missing. He sat up and heard Dee's voice at the suite door.

"Thanks!" Dee yelled. Soon Dee appeared in nothing but his suit pants pushing a tray of covered plates. When he saw Ryo awake, he grinned.

"I ordered us a special breakfast!" Dee said joyfully.

Ryo smiled and outstretched his arms for his husband which Dee gladly obliged. Soon they were kissing…again.

"Mmm….good morning Mr. Dee Maclean-Laytner." Ryo whispered onto Dee's lips.

"Good morning to you too!" Dee said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Ryo. "Sleep well?"

Ryo nodded.

"Very." He answered. "Last night was wonderful."

Dee grinned.

"Well, it was pretty hot and heavy."

He leaned into Ryo.

"And I plan on tonight being the same way." Dee mischievously grinned. "Or right after breakfast!"

Ryo laughed and threw a pillow at Dee.

"Hornball!" He said smiling.

Dee dodged the pillow and grabbed once again onto Ryo.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Ryo nodded and Dee got up from the bed and grabbed Ryo a dome covered plate from the tray.

"I thought breakfast in bed would be more romantic." He said. "Plus I have a surprise for you."

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"A surprise huh." He said.

"Yup." Dee said with a grin. "Under that tray."

Ryo was still skeptical.

"If it is something that vibrates you're gonna be a dead man!" Ryo said.

Dee huffed.

"No its not something that vibrates!" Dee said crossing his arms. "God one April fools joke and I am marked for life!"

Ryo didn't answer, but slowly lifted the dome off of the plate. There he was met with an envelope.

"What's this?" He asked looking at Dee.

"Open it." Dee said.

Ryo opened the envelope and gasped. Inside was a brochure about a well known non-profit organization that worked for people around the world plagued by poverty and illness. Ryo skimmed it and saw that they were looking for volunteers for one of their upcoming trips to Africa. Ryo's eyes widened when four roundtrip plane tickets then fell out of the brochure. One set was for Africa, the other set….was for Tokyo.

"Dee…" Ryo gasped again. "Oh my god…Dee!"

Dee smiled. During their wedding planning, Dee had told Ryo that he sincerely wanted to take care of the honeymoon on his own. This had prompted a big fight between him and Ryo for a day or two, but Ryo finally caved when Dee was being very serious, promising it wasn't going to be someplace wild and sleezy. The only clue he let on was that the honeymoon was going to probably be later in the year. Dee had remembered Ryo's wish that he had gone to Africa and Tokyo with his parents when he had graduated high school, but believed that wish had died along with his parents. Dee wanted to make it come true. He called up Elena and she was happy to oblige, giving him the name of the charity she had gone with when she and Rick had gone on their last trip. Dee got in contact with the organization who was thrilled to have 2 NYC cops gladly join on their up and coming trip. Tokyo was going to be more difficult, since Ryo hadn't had any contact with his Japanese relatives in a long time. Elena and Mother Maria both chipped in for the trip, saying it was their present to the newlyweds. Elena helped with Africa, Maria helped book a flight and a hotel for Tokyo with the hopes Dee and Ryo would be able to locate Ryo's relatives.

"Ryo…" Dee said as Ryo continued to gape at the tickets. "I know how much it meant to you for you to go to Africa and Tokyo with your family and I wanted our honeymoon to be something completely unforgettable. So, I knew this was the way. I know it's not the same with your parents not being here, but I would be honored if you would go with me. We have to get a check up, some shots, and training. I set that up for a few weeks from today."

He paused.

"If you want, we can get a ticket for Bikky as well, though the trip is around the time Bikky starts up school again. That was the only time the group was going. But I wanted to give you a honeymoon you would remember forever because dammit you deserve it."

Ryo closed his eyes and tears began streaming down his cheeks. With a sniffle, he threw his arms around Dee and began to cry on his shoulder.

"Oh god Dee…you have no idea how much this means to me." He said tearfully. "This is…oh god…I love you so much, I would be so glad to go with you and I know my parents would be too."

"I love you too."

Dee stroked Ryo's back as he cried in his arms.

"You know." Ryo said after awhile. "I am so glad that when we got married yesterday, I gave you my father's wedding band."

"Whoa!" Dee said letting go of Ryo for a moment to look at his ring adorned wedding finger. "This is your pop's ring!?"

Ryo nodded.

"Elena had it the whole time after he died." He said. "She gave it to me yesterday before we came to the park. "I thought it had been stolen Leo Grant, but in truth the doctors had given her my dad's belongings including the ring. She saved it for me before any of my relatives could vie for it. I know that my father must be so pleased that it's you who is wearing his wedding band. I know you and I are going to be as happy as my mother and he were when they were married."

Dee smiled and stroked Ryo's hair.

"I have a confession for you too." He said. "The wedding band I gave you yesterday. It's actually Jess's."

"Jess's!" Ryo said. "Really?"

"Mother gave it to me yesterday too. She said that Jess believed that when I fell in love, it was going to be forever and he wanted me to give my future husband or wife something to cherish. He bought me that ring, so in case he did end up dying before I were to marry, a piece of him would always be with me and my love, and now it is."

Ryo leaned in and kissed Dee softly.

"I love you Dee." He said staring into his love's deep green eyes. "I'll love you forever."

Dee smiled as he slowly placed Ryo back down onto the bed.

"Ryo, I'll love you forever and all the forever's afterward."

There, the happily newly married couple passionately began to make love once again as the subtle morning breeze wafted into the room. They still had a long road ahead of them…a road that probably would never end. But as long as they had each other, there was nothing that could stand in their way.

THE END

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**: _YES ITS DONE!! WOO HOO!! DEFINITELY NEED A BREAK. BUT NEVER FRET DEAR READERS. I ALREADY GOT THE SEQUEAL IN MIND AND IT'S GONNA BE STARTED VERY SOON. YOU THINK I WOULD STOP HERE…PFFT..PUHLEESE!! LIKE I SAID…DEE AND RYO HAVE A LONG ROAD AHEAD OF THEM ;-) Hope you liked the story! Reviews Please!!_


End file.
